It's A Full House
by dearMINA
Summary: Moving to Konoha, Yuuki immediately has to attend a private school. Problem? She's the only female, and her mom signed her up as a...guy! "Stupid, rude dude, stay-away-from-society red-headed, jerk-face psycho-job thingy!" / / GaaraxOC :IS UNDER EDITING!:
1. Goodbyes and Hellos!

**THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED! **

**.**

**.  
**

०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

-1-

Which is more painful? The fact of leaving all your friends goodbye, or saying goodbye to the place you love most?

Out of my sixteen years of living, I have came to a conclusion. I am an ill-mannered, pocky lover idiot with the tendency of making friends with the floor and ground. Pleasant? Not really. Nope. Not at all.

Sitting across from me, is my mother who's looking more tired than usual. The black bags underneath her eyes are circling, deepening till a purplish color. Strands of her pin-straight hair falls in her face as she tucked in her chin, eyes shifting downwards to the blue mug in front of her. A pale, trembling finger circled the rim. Once. Twice.

She's waiting for my reaction. No doubt.

Waiting...waiting...waiting...

"WHAT?" I finally lash out, the words of what she just said to me sinking in. Had I heard her correctly? Are my ears playing tricks once again?

For a few moments, she doesn't say a single word. A silence filled the room, tickling my face as a shiver runs down my spine. Mother was the one to break this silence, in a way, for the finger tracing the mug pauses momentarily, her coal black as night eyes flicker into my direction, then back to the cup as if there were something interesting about it. Finally, she speaks. But in her low, soft tone that made me strain my ears to hear better. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I truly am. But the doctors said it's a _have to_. And you know that I can't refuse them."

Translation? The doctors here had given up on her so their throwing her to another village to have it their problem.

_Fucktards. _"Then...when are we leaving? Right away? Next week?" I sat back in my seat, flushing bright pink first, when I realized how I was standing up. Honestly speaking, I hadn't even noticed my actions. It's a bad habit of mine.

"Um." Her head dropped, shamefully. That sparked my curiosity. "Actually, we have to leave at this moment."

Eh? I gawk at her, not hiding the surprise masking my expression. _What are my chances that this is a dream? _She looked sad and...serious in a way. Which means that truly, this is happening. Not a dream. Or even a daydream. Maybe I should give myself a punch in the face just in case.

..._I'd rather not._

"Your not...angry with me?" she inquired, eyeballing me with suspicion. Doesn't surprise me. I'm the type of person who would flip a table over (but then somehow end up tripping over my own feet and fall face planted against the ground) or simply just cross my arms and refuse to move anywhere.

"Nope," I assured her, popping the "p" also. Even a smile found it's way to my lips. From the sight of that, she seemed to relax. Just a bit, though. There's still the knot in her eyebrows. Either way, she gave a slight nod in the head then met my smile. She rose to her feet, smoothing out her long pale pink T-shirt a couple of times. She does the same thing with her shoulder-length hair.

"Just collect the important things to you and get to the car, okay?" she stated and when I gave out a "hn" she continued on. "I'll be driving there -it'll be a long drive- so get something to entertain yourself."

Wait... "_Drive?_" I repeated, wondering if I heard correctly.

In response, she just nodded her head.

"Well isn't that something," I muttered, more to myself than to her. She still gave a smile in reply, a sad one, though. And she scooped my younger sister, playing with a teddy bear on the ground, in her arms before walking away. Mizuki, my younger sister, looked more like our mother while I, on the other hand, looked like my father whom I've never met before. She had the same color of hair, but longer and put in high pigtails. Eyes small, squinty and piercing dark. They were beautiful.

With a last sigh, I rose to my feet and dragged my way up the stairs, down the right hall until I was in my room. My plain, simple room whom won't be mine anymore. It's sad, now that I think about it. I gather the things I claim are important to me, shoving them into my bunny-shaped backpack. At the window, I swing the backpack over one shoulder. I toss myself out the window, landing on the ground a bit shaky. My mother was already in the silver minivan, waiting patiently for me. I open the door, climbing into the car and then shutting the car door tightly. As Mother pulled out of the drive way, I stole one last glance at the house, the house where all my precious memories were stored at. Deep down inside I want to have the next family who live there be happy but right at the moment, I'm pissed off that we're moving away from this house. To tell you the complete truth, I actually really liked that house. My words have no effect now because Mother _has _to go Konohagakure and will be, hopefully, healed there. A child like me has no rights to complain about moving...it's just rude and so non-called for.

I turn the radio on and right away a familiar song plays. I sing along with them although my singing skills aren't exactly the greatest.

I have to ask you, is this wrong?  
Because there is no meaning for tomorrow  
Sometimes I'm happy but other times I feel like crying  
Although, I want you to come first.

Love, it was hopeless love  
It's not that I smiled at you  
When you make a promise, It feels like 'goodbye'  
I was scared and it felt like I lost my sight.

**.¸¸.¤´¨ ◕ ´¨¤.¸¸.**

Had years past? The car ride was a lot longer than I expected it to be.

In the end, Mother finally pauses the car in front of what looked like...gates? Her demanding voice was what snapped me out of my puzzling wonders. "Get your things. We're getting out now."

"What about the car?" I inquired, confused.

"We're leaving it here, sweetie. We're not allowed to have cars in the place," she explained calmly.

My mouth fell to the ground. "_What_?" I lash at her. "No car?"

"No car," she said firmly.

_Great_, I thought to myself sourly. _This is going amazing._ No car...what kind of town is this then? Well, whatever. It is now the time make up a new chapter for my life. A new life in an unfamilar place...how fun is that going to be?

०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

Mina's Note: Hey everyone! I decided to edit these chapters instead of deleting this story entirely. Honestly, I found that a waste, so I'm going to re-edit all the chapters. xD How do you guys like it so far? (To the ones that already read all the chapters I have.) Can you tell that there are some differences? Hopefully because I tried to change it up. Also, I've kinda changed up the idea of this story. You guys won't mind, right? ^-^ Oh. And to anyone new in reading this, I just want to thank you for taking your time in reading this story. ^^


	2. Great News! You're Gonna Be A Boy!

**A/N: Hello there everybody! :D How are you guys? I'm doing quite well, but you guys probably don't even care so um...ANY MUFFINS, I'm now going to write the second chapter so hopefully you guys enjoy it? ^_________________^**

**Summary: Yuuki moves to Konoha and has to go to a school that has dorms but  
the only problem is that all the rooms for girls are taken! Yuuki then has to  
go as a boy but also, her heart keeps racing for a certain red head boy and  
she doesn't know why! Gaara/OC  
**  
**Wish me luck -- Aja aja hwighting! :D**

* * *

-2-

All around me are dancing robots and a bisexual unicorn named Gary whose number one hobby and goal in its very pathetic life is to rape everyone in sight. The sky is a baby sky blue and the clouds are....rainbow? Anyways, the grass is green with colorful lollipops sticking out of the group; there are tall gloomy looking trees that have plastic looking apples yet not plastic all at the same time. Suddenly, a squirrel jumps out of one of the trees, landing on some kind of human looking thing. The squirrel then abruptly starts raping the somewhat looking human thing. My mouth drops, stunned that squirrels are now rapists just like the bisexual unicorns named Gary. Out of nowhere, my seven year old adorable sister sits next to me, laughing at the awkward scene of a squirrel raping a somewhat looking human thing. I cover her eyes while explaining that this is something that she shouldn't see and will most likely become scarred for life which isn't a very good thing.

She bites me and scratches me, saying, "Why do you hide things from me?"

Stunned, I reply back assuring, "I'm not, sweetie. This sight is just something that you shouldn't see."

She begins to scream loudly, crying out that she hates me. And in a flash, everything turns black.

I bolt up from my old bed in my new room. Cold sweat tumbles down my face as my breathing quickens. As I blink a couple of times while glancing around my new empty room, I notice how it was just a dream. Just a dream...What a freaky dream to have! Lately it seems that I've been having dream with the cursed unicorn named Gary. Your probably wondering "who is Gray" or "what are you talking about" but that are normal questions and I will slowly explain who Gary is and why he is a bisexual unicorn and how unicorns are now terrifying. Okay. You see, I had this dream about this unicorn about a couple of months ago and he raped me, somehow. This unicorn is a _male_ please keep that in mind. So anyways, I told my friends about this unicorn and a couple of days later, the same unicorn had raped one of my guy friends in _their_ sleep! Right that that moment I knew that this unicorn was bisexual and plain horrifying. Later in the future, blah blah blah, the unicorn had, again, appeared in my dream and somehow, this bisexual unicorn told me that his name has Gary and then raped me once more. Before I even knew it, all my friends had dreamt of being raped by Gary so if you dream about Gary and he rapes you, I apologize because I cannot stop this for he loves to rape people and will not stop no matter what.

But now that I dream that even _squirrels_ are raping people that must be a bad, bad, bad sign! If you ever get raped by this unknown named squirrel, for now, I apologize again once more. This is horrifying, I know so don't panic no matter what...what the hell? What am I saying? Everybody is getting raped by imaginary creatures! That _isn't_ a good thing! Ahhh run away!

A tired yawn escapes from my lips as I stretch out my arms and legs. Suddenly, what Mother had told me strikes me in the head, hard.

_"Yuuki...I have something to tell you," Mother says from the door of my room. She rests her back against it with her arms folded across her chest tightly and her lips are pressed together tightly as well._

_"What is it?" I say while unpacking my things and putting them away. Mother walks around me and sits on the edge of my bed, fidgeting a bit. Right away I knew that this was serious so I stopped what I was doing and sat beside her on the center of my bed. Worry flickered into my brain and negative thoughts cloud up my mind. Somehow I'm able to push them to the back of my mind and turn my complete attention towards her, fidgeting as well._

_"You know that boarding school that your going to go to?" She asks, avoiding my eyes._

_The boarding school? I thought to myself and a huge wave of relief erased my mind. "Yeah, what about it?"_

_"Um," she swallows her spit and then glances at me guilty. "The school doesn't have any more room for girls," she explains slowly and then twirls her two pointer fingers around in a circular motion._

_So that means I don't get to go to that school? That's actually perfectly fine with me because I don't want to stay away from Mother --she's ill, you know?_

_I don't say anything, waiting for her to go on. When she does, she murmurs so quietly that I had to lean towards her to even hear her. "That means that you have to enroll as a GUY, Yuuki. You have to cut off all your hair and have it short."_

_WHAT? I love my long hair! Does she know how long it took me to grow it out this long? It took me MONTHS and I repeat, MONTHS. She knows that I love my hair a lot, is she insane? No! Never! I sigh deeply, knowing that I'm going to regret what I'm going to say. "Alright mother. I'll cut my hair."_

_My gut becomes tight and my mind screams at me, asking me if I'm going insane but I ignore it all. Mother, on the other hand, sighs in relief and wraps her arms around my neck, saying, "You be a good girl, OK?"_

_"Whatever," I mutter under my breath in complete misery._

So my hair is short. It looks like Aoi's hair from the group _Ayabie_ in the "Dramatic" music video. To tell you the truth, I totally regret cutting my hair because one, a boarding school isn't worth that and two, my mother is ill so it's best to make her happy so that her health doesn't get any worse than it is right now. If you ask me, I think I still look like a girl, but my mother says that I look like a really adorable guy who has a cute round baby face with a look on innocence painted in my face. It's whatever. As long as Mother is happy, then it's fine with me. The only thing that I can't believe is how Mother wants me to go to a boarding school where I won't be able to see her unless it's the holidays. I can't take that! Mother is ill right now so I think it is best to stay by her side until her health gets better!

"Yuuki!" Mother screams on the top of her lungs. "Wake up or you'll be late!"

My body feels groggy and half of my brain is lost in a forest. Somehow I'm able to throw my legs over the side of my bed and drag my feet out the door and down the stairs where the feel of udon hits my nose hard. Drool escapes the side of my lips as I enter the almost completely empty new smelling kitchen. On the table Mother lays a huge bowl of udon onto the table and without even knowing, I'm eating it up as if I haven't eaten in _years_. Mother's udon is probably the best in the entire world. But then again, usually mothers are very good at cooking because they put a special ingredient in it called L-O-V-E~~. I truly love udon -- it's my favorite food besides ice-cream, cupcakes, cotton candy, dry squid, and muffins. They are truly very, very, very, very, oh so very good. It's just like heaven, probably.

Mother begins to laugh suddenly which makes me glance up at her puzzled. She's sitting across from me with just her mug on the table. In a happy voice, she says, "You act just like a boy sometimes...no one will ever notice that you're a girl." She begins to laugh even harder and once her laughter has died down, she says in a drop dead serious voice, "No matter what, you must keep it a secret that you are a girl because if anyone finds out your secret, they'll tell the head president and the president will drop you out without another thought. You can't have anyone find out that you're a girl, alright, Yuuki? Can you promise me that?" Her eyes are now imploring me.

I sighed and once I swallow my udon that was in my mouth, I promise dully, "I promise, I promise so don't worry."

She smiles that seems to be coming from her heart. "Good."

Mother embraces me goodbye and wishes me luck as if I'm going off into the army and will probably most likely die from it. A pain in my heart enters because I truly don't want to leave her alone but I have to to make her happy. My body gyrates, swinging all of my things around with me. I have three suit cases and my teddy bear backpack is over my shoulders that have my most important things in there. In front of my house that I barely even stayed in, I wait patiently for the bus to come and pick me up. It seemed like hours waiting for the bus because Mother's eyes are piercing my back with worry so it makes me feel a bit awkward just standing there. But once the bus _did _finally stop, I turned my head to steal on last glimpse of Mother. With a deep tired sigh, I climb onto it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter! :D It took me a bit, but I got it! :D Yay~~! 3 I apologize if these two chapters are a bit boring, but I'm trying to explain things so the third chapter, I promise, will not be boring like these last two. -.-;; Haha. :) Either way, I hope you guys like it and now I'll be working on the third chapter! Yipee~~! LOL. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter~~! If you do, I'll give you imaginary pocky. ;) lol.**

**-Piggy Bride-**


	3. Girls Are Crazy!

**A/N: Hellooooo~~! :D Another chapter~~! Hopefully it's not like TOO boring because that is just not fun...no not fun at all! x3**  
**Summary: Yuuki moves to Konoha and has to go to a school that has dorms but****  
****the only problem is that all the rooms for girls are taken! Yuuki then has to****  
****go as a boy but also, her heart keeps racing for a certain red head boy and****  
****she doesn't know why! Gaara/OC****  
****Please enjoy everyone. ^^ **

* * *

-3-

As I climb onto the bus, the students glare at me evilly -- especially the guys and the girls excitedly chattered about how "cute-looking" I am or something like that. I shook my head from left to right, forgetting that thought and ignoring their annoying stares that somehow make me feel all miserable inside which is _so_ not fun.

In seconds, I trip over someone's foot and tumble to the ground, landing on my hands and knees. My things fling behind me and in front of me. The boys around me laugh mockingly around me and I glare at the boy who tripped me -- he has his hood up that's gray and a red upside down triangle is on each side of his cheek. A cute white dog pops out from his sweatshirt and the boy says annoyingly, "What is the little girl hurt?"

I calmly stand up, dusting off my pants and turns to face him. In a blink of an eye, I punch him in the face the least that I could because if I tried my hardest, he would fling backwards, making a huge hole in the bus and on the ground. If I did punch him the hardest that I could and that happened, I would be laughing my ass off because he would have lost to a girl but of course _he _doesn't know that. If he knew, he would be so pissed off though and try to fight me because he wouldn't want to look bad in front of his so called friends. Well, most guys are like that. The guys that I had known from back home...most of them despised my guys completely.

The boy stares at me startled as blood trickles down his nose. I grin easily and does the victory sign with my fingers. His mouth falls to the ground and so does his so called friends. The bus becomes an awkward silence and I turn to grab onto my things. Without a word, I walk past him as if nothing had happened and in seconds girls start to chatter loudly about what had just happened. The boy "Kiba" has just lost to the new student who is soo~~ good-looking. That is the main things that most of them say in that exact same way also. As I get to the back of the seats of the bus, I calmly sit down as if nothing had happened and shut my eyes, trying my hardest to block out all of the annoying chattering coming from these loud fan girls. Back where I lived, there were a lot of fan girls and most of them had a leader who was terrifying and would make anyone who opposed them suffer and wish that they were dead. A lot of girls are scary to tell you the truth. And yes, I know how weird that sounds when I'm a girl also.

"Hello there, my name is Sakura and you are...?" A girl abruptly says from besides me.

My eyes snap open and in the corner of my eyes I look at the girl. "Ando Yuki," I explain dully. The girl called Sakura has short pink hair that barely goes to her shoulders, no bangs, huge sea green eyes, and a red outfit that kinda makes her look like a whore. There are two other girls beside her as if they were her posse. One has long blonde hair that is pulled back into a high ponytail and she's wearing a purple outfit that is in two pieces like a bikini. Some of her hair is in her face. The other girl has long blue hair that probably reaches to the small spot in the center of her back, lavender eyes that are probably from the Hyuuga Clan, huge boobs, and an okay outfit -- she doesn't look like a whore unlike the other two. No, this girl seems more innocent then a whore and that is indeed a very good thing.

"Ah, Yuki, what a cute name...just like you," she winks flirtatiously that sent goose bumps down my spine (how disgusting).

"Billboard! Move out of the way!" the girl with blonde hair exclaims, shoving Sakura out of her way. "Hey, Yuki, my name is-"

Sakura interrupts her by jumping on her back and pulling her head back as if she's trying to snap her head off. "Shut the hell up, Ino _pig_." she hisses sharply under her breath.

But pigs are adorable...

"Get the hell out of _my _way," the Ino girl snaps back. They begin to wrestle with each other, angrily. I, on the other hand, sits back, trying my best to relax and shuts my eyes, blocking out their annoying arguing voices. Even if I'm a girl, no guy likes a girl who acts that way because it's sooooo~~ annoying and troublesome. Maybe Gary should rape them and then they'll stop being so annoying but if it's them, they probably wouldn't even notice it and shake him off...no, Gary would probably end up dying form their annoying voices. On that hand, I truly hope that Gary will stalk them in their dreams and then rape them. Yes, that would be a very good idea. Muahahaha.

Someone lies onto of my knees and my eyes snap open furious. The two girls are arguing and it's getting closer to me; the Sakura girl has her head on my lap and something in my mind snapped. I stand up, furious and appear behind the both of them with a kunai knife at their fragile little necks. I hiss sharply to both of them, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up! Say another word and your head is gone."

The both of them widen their eyes and they shut their mouths, turning their heads and staring at me that sends chills up my back. Something in my mind tells me: _something is not right. Definitely not right...-_

The both of them begins to squeal loudly, making my ears hurt so I cover them with hands which makes my grip around them gone. "So cool!" the both of them exclaims in unions.

That took me off guard. "What?" I inquired, not believing my ears.

"You're so cute Yuki!" Sakura exclaims with lust filling in her eyes.

"Yet you have such a cold personality!" Ino exclaims after Sakura with lust in her eyes also.

"You're soooo~~ dreamy," they say in a daze in a union.

Girls these days sure are exotic...this is definitely not normal. There must be something wrong with these two! For some odd reason, I glance towards the blue haired girl and she's sitting in the seat next to me, looking straight up head as if she didn't hear or see anything which I know she saw them because she's glancing at them right now from the corner of her lavender eyes. I can tell right away that his girl is different from these two girls which is probably a good thing. Maybe I can become good friends with this chick. Wait, that would be quite difficult to do since I'm supposed to be pretending to be a guy. Can guys be friends with girls without having sex with them?

"And your sooo annoying," I comment back, feeling a bit irritated. A frown forms across my face.

The two girls quickly exchange a glance with each other and then start squealing that loud annoying dying pig sound. It hurts my eardrums but I can tell that they won't be leaving anytime soon. And they will definitely not shut up or leave me alone if I asked them...God, I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did to anger you but can you please get rid of these annoying fan girls?

Silence.

Yup, I thought so. Hell, take me away now. _Please._

xoxoxo Some Minutes Later xoxoxo

The bus FINALLY stops after what seemed like torture hell with planes and cars and trucks and boats running over me never-ending. Because of these two annoying girls, I have the worst headache in the cases of terrible headaches that are made from troublesome girls that need to jump off a cliff and maybe get stuffed with whip cream because whip cream sure sounds good to have right at this moment.

They abruptly hugs me tightly at the same time, destroying all my oxygen. "Stop...hugging...me...I'm not....fluffy!" I cry out even though I know it's no use. I could now see why some guys turn gay.

They let go of me after what seemed like _years _of someone torturing me with a knife stabbing me over and over and in the same sequence. The both of them blow a kiss at me, waving goodbye and says, "We'll see you later, Yuki!"

Shivers run up my back. I truly hope that that day will never come. As I grip onto my things, one of my bags fall and that blue haired girl helps me shyly. You can tell right away that she's a shy/innocent kind of person. She grins a shy smile that reminds me of what my mother always show me when something is wrong. In a soft, quiet voice she shutters, "I-I a-a-apolog-g-ize fo-for th-them."

How annoying. "Yeah, it's okay. I've been through worse." Physically, yes but mentally, oh no, no, no. No way in _hell._

"M-m-m-m-my n-na-name is H-h-hi-hina-hinata b-b-b-b-y th-the wa-way," she shutters in a kind way though.

Does she have some kind of speaking problem? I nod my head once, understanding and once we step off the bus, she asks while still shuttering, "D-d-d-d-do y-yo-you n-n-n-nee-need h-h-hel-help g-getting to y-yo-your ca-cabin?"

Will I ever get use to that shuttering that she has? It's going to make me go insane if I stay by her any longer! "Oh no, no, no. You already did a lot Hina-chan. I'll be fine now," I assure her a bit to quickly then I meant it to be.

She nods her head once, understanding and swiftly walks away in a way that looked like a small little dance. I shook my head a couple of times, getting that thought out of my head and then pulls out my schedule and map so that I can actually get around here and won't get lost like an idiot. According to the map, I have to go left to go to the boys' side of the campus. This place truly does look like a camp and to top it off, it even smells like one too. How strange...

I walk past some cabins, looking for a cabin that says "Star Dust" on it. It takes me a little while to find it -- I would have found if sooner if I didn't have this entire luggage with me. I drag my legs up the wooden stairs and open the door. When my things get throw in there and I then throw my head up, glancing straight in front of me, my eyes widen and a loud scream escapes my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha~~! 3 I left with a cliffhanger but then again, it probably doesn't matter since no one really reads them anyways. I have no addience! Lol. Anyways, I hope that this chapter is a bit better than the first and second? Maybe? :S Please review and tell me what you think~! 3 :D**

**-Piggy Bride-**


	4. There's A Ghost!

**A/N: I really, really adore "Yiruma" very much so. ^o^  
He's very, very talented in writing piano music!  
"If I Can See You Again" is one of my favorites but I really, really doubt that any of you guys even care~~! xD  
**

* * *

-4-

"Ack!" a boy with blond hair with three whiskers on each side of his cheeks and huge beautiful light blue eyes that are breath taking exclaims. He glances at me questioningly and then flashes an idiotic grin, not noticing how the towel on his waist have fell to the ground. "Oh, you must be that new student."

I put my arms out in front of me, turning my head to the side while shutting one eye. "Why don't you have clothes on?"

He glances down at himself swiftly. "Oh. My bad. By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" The towel that fell to the floor gets picked up by him and he wraps it around his waist, shoving out a hand.

I take it awkwardly yet carefully. "Err...um okay. Nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun. My name is Andou Yuki. Please treat me well..."

He chuckles loudly in a gentle kind of way, making me feel dazed for a split second. "You don't need to be so formal, Yuki-kun."

"But I don't know you very well," I answer calmly.

He flutter his angelic blue eye and my heart begin racing quickly for second. _He really does have breath-taking eyes... _"It's alright, alright!" He wraps his arm around my neck easily as if we were old friends that haven't seen each other for a very, very long time. "I have a good feeling about you, you know? Let's be great friends!" he pauses to think for a few moments. "By any chance...do you know how to make ramyun?"

I blink a couple of times, dumbfounded. "Yeah..."

"Great!" he exclaims. "That makes it even better! We'll be great friends then!"

I have a feeling that he's just glad that I can make ramyun. What an interesting guy..."Where is my room Uzumaki-kun?"

"Hey!" he shouts a little too loud than it actually needs to be.

"Hi," I reply easily.

"No! Didn't I just say that you don't need to be so formal?" He frowns for a reason that I can't imagine why.

"I'm sorry...?"

"Your room is down the hall to the left - you'll be sharing it with Gaara-kun but don't feel bad if he ignores you because he ignore everyone." He flashes a sunny grin.

"Is he in the room right now?" I ask while heading down the hall.

Uzumaki-kun is right behind me and to me, he reminds me of a puppy following his mother. "Nope."

I abruptly stop in my feetstep and glance behind me questioning. "Where'd he go then?"

He shrugs his shoulders casually. "Who knows. He always disappears randomly."

"Where is your roommate?" I ask and then continue down the hall. The walls in this hallway seemed to be made out of shiny wood while the ground is a tawny color carpet.

When I stop in front of the left door and rest my hand on the door handle, Uzumaki-kun answers, "He always leave early in the morning. His name is Hyuuga Neji, by the way."

There is something about his tone that tells me that those three aren't close at all and that they stay out of each others way. "Oh," I reply and I open the door. Inside the room is a wine colored red carpet and painted black walls with splatter neon colored walls. The two bed are in the center of the room and there is a small teddy bear on top of the left bed which indicates that that bed is my roommate's. There is a small lamp desk bewteen the two beds, two closest - one of the west wall and the other one on the east wall. There is a large book case on the same wall as the door with regular books and manga/manhwa filled in it. This room is very, very...simple.

"So..." Uzumaki-kun begins, taking my attention. "What do you think of it?"

"Simple," I reply, turning to face him and I flash him a cheerful grin.

"Do you want to see my room!" he exclaims with his eyes glistening in happiness.

I burst out laughing, liking his happiness. "Later, okay?"

"Alright!" He shoots his arm in the air excitedly. "If I would have known, I would have let you stay with me!"

"Ah, is that so?" I ask. I begin to put my things away quickly.

"Do you need help?" he asks. Uzumaki-kun is resting his back against the door with his arms folded across his chest tightly.

What a nice guy. "No thanks. I can do it...I'll make you ramyun after I unpack, alright?"

His eyes sparkle in happiness. "You're the best, Yuki-kun!" And without another word, he bolts away. I giggle to myself quietly and then went back to unpacking.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

I rest a bowel of ramyun on the round wooden table in front of Uzumaki-kun. His eyes sparkle as he digs in happily. After eating it for a few minutes, he pauses to look up at me, grinning brightly. "It's soo goo~d! Amazing! The best ramyun ever!"

For some reason, that comment made me more happy than it needs to be. I laugh out loud loudy and scratch the back of my head. "Thank you, thank you." As long as you don't ask me to make anything else, than that's okay because I really can't make anything else other than that. My cooking skills are actually quite bad but since it's ramyun, it's good because making ramyun is very, very simple to make and I like simple.

"Don't you want any?" he asks abruptly.

I shook my head no. "I'm not very hungry..."

"Are you a girl?"

My heart stops for a moment. "Err...what?" I ask. Did he find out already?

"Are you a girl?" he repeats.

I force myself to laugh. "O-of course not."

"Then stop acting like one and eat some ramyun with me. You're very tiny. Do you even eat?"

I sighed in relief. "Okay." I slide in the seat beside him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asks after a few moments have past.

My face flushes red. "Oh, right." I stand back up and went into the tiny little kitchen to get a bowl for myself.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

When we finished eating ramyun, I told Uzumaki-kun to leave before me because I had to do something quick and he , surprisingly, did without a fuss. I only told him to leave before me because I want to change into my uniform and since there is no one in here, I can do it easily. The uniform that I have to wear is a black suit-like jacket with the cuffs, collar, and pockets white, a white shirt is underneath with a stripped black and red tie, long black trousers, and black shoes. Under all this clothes, I have to wrap bandages around my chest even though I really don't need to since I'm flat chested but I do so just in case.

Before leaving the bathroom, I steal one last glance at myself and then I bolt out of the dorms. When I'm outside, I glance around questionly. _I really should have asked Uzumaki-kun where to go..._

I climb into a random tree, sitting on one of the branches while folding my arms across my chest tightly. "Where am I suppose to go now?" I ponder out loud. "This school is too big...definitely not normal at all whatsoever." I stay inside the tree for a few more seconds and then I slide down it. My foot gets caught into something along the way and I trip, falling off the tree and lands on something soft yet hard at the same time.

"Ouch!" I groan, rubbing the side of my head.

"Get off of me," demands a voice colder than ice.

I turn only my head where I see a person's face right in mine. Without even thinking, I spaz out and leap off of him, screaming on top of my lungs. "It's a ghost!" I exclaim, covering my head with my arms.

I can hear the person get up and when the person walks past me, my arm shoots without even thinking and I grab the bottom of his pants. "Wait!" I call out.

He pauses glancing down at me with his dead sea-green eyes.

I hop to my feet, wiping the invisable dirt off my pants. "Where is Kakashi sensei's homeroom at?"

He blinks a couple of times and then points behind me.

I turn around to see where he's pointing and then I grinned. I turned back around to face him to thank him but I notice that he's gone! "Wa! He disappeared! He must be a ghost! But he had the same uniform as me though..." I gasp loudly. "Maybe he's trying to get revenge because someone kept bullying him and then he commited suicide! Wa! A real ghost...that's so cool!"

The first peirod bell rings loudly, making me jump out of my skin.

"Oh no!" I exclaim. "I'm going to be late!" I bolt to Kakashi sensei's homeroom."

* * *

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written in this story!**

**I had to re-read this story so that I can remember my ideas I had for this one...I remember most of them though!**

**Ha! Ha! :)**

**Please review everyone~~!**

**xOxPiggy BridexOx**


	5. PE Is A Living Hell!

**A/N: I think that I'm going to write more in this story now. :P**

**Since a lot of people want to read this fic, I'm going to write more. Haha. :D**

**Please enjoy everyone~~! :D**

* * *

-5-

"I'M SAVE!" I exclaim at the top of my lungs, slidding the doors shut. The second bell rings loudly from behind me.

Some teacher in a green jump-suit chucks a peice of chalk at my head. "You're late!"

_Who is this dork-looking dude?_ I thought to myself and then I completely freeze, realizing that this is the wrong classroom. _Whoops._

How do I know this? You ask? It's because the sensei - I know what Kakashi sensei looks like. Plus, the students in this classroom look older than me_. _The ones that I notice right away is the bowl-cut hair dude and the boy that has no pupils. That boy must be an Hyuuga because they don't have pupils. I rise a hand up and state, "Sorry, wrong classroom." Before anyone could say something, I twirled around and shut the door from behind me. I slide down the door, completely embarrassed and I can feel my face heating up.

"First day here and I already got something wrong," I groan. My knees pull up and I hang my head between them. "How embarrassing..."

When my face cooled down, I bolt to my feet and glance around swiftly to see where the classroom that I'm actually suppose to go in is at. In the end, I notice how it's right next to the door that I just went into. A sigh escapes through my lips as I slowly slide open the door, and shut it behind me carefully. Everyone in the classroom stares at me and in the corner of my eye I notice the girl with pink hair and the other girl with blond hair. When they get a glance at me, they begin to scream my name loudly.

The both of them run up to me. "Yu~ki-kun! Sit next to me!" the girl with pink hair exclaims loudly, locking her arms with my left arm.

Blondie locks arms with my right arm. "No way, billboard!" she looks at me. "Yu~ki-kun, you should sit next to me!"

_How about not? _I thought to myself sourly and I slip my arms out of their grasp and walk towards where Hina-chan is sitting at. She's sitting in the way back in the east corner that's right beside a window. I grin brightly at her as I slip in the chair beside her.

She nods her head shyly, acknowleging me. "H-hi."

I really, really need to work on that speech of hers. "Yo." I rise a hand up, waving at her a bit. "Did you know that there is a ghost in this school?"

"G-ghost?" she asks questioning, tilting her head to the side a bit.

My head nods once. "I witnessed it!"

"Oh." She suddenly drops her head.

I notice how I was leaning towards her and I lean back into my chair, resting my feet onto of my desk. When I turn my head to the right, I literally jump out of my chair, landing on the ground because girls where crowding me, taking me off guard. Now what do they want?

"Err...hi?" I slide back in my seat.

The group of girls begin to squeal loudly, hurting my ear drums. "Oh my god! He said hi to me!" a group of them exclaims in unison.

I sigh deeply, resting my head against the desk miserably. "Get away -"

I get interrupted when Kakashi-sensei walks in casually, waving at everyone with a grin on his face. "Yo."

"You're LATE!" exclaims pinkie and Uzumaki-kun. They're at their feet, pointing angerily at him with frowns on their faces.

The doors slide open and the ghost that I saw earlier walks in here. Without even thinking I bolt to my feet, pointing a finger at him. "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE GHOST!"

Everyone turns their heads at me, glancing at me as if I'm on crack. Hina-chan whispers to me, "H-h-he's no-not a gh-gh-ghost."

"Yes he is!" I declare, folding my arm across my chest tightly and then nodding me head slowly.

"N-no," she disagrees.

I peek at her from the corner of my eye. "Are you positive?"

She nods her head yes.

"Are you gatositive?"

"Th-that's no-not e-even a wor-wor-word."

"Are you satositive?"

"N-no ma-matter h-how ma-many ti-times you-you sa-say it i-in a di-different wa-way, i-i-it's no-not a w-word."

I pause to stare at her, forgetting all about the eyes that are gawking at me. "Can you say something without even shuttering?"

She shakes her head from left-to-right. "N-no."

I burst out laughing as if I heard the most funniest joke in the world. "You even agreed to it! But don't worry-" I pat her on the back. "-I'll help you with that shutteringness."

"Th-that's no-not e-even a w-word," she points out.

I keep patting her in the back. "Don't ruin our friendship already, Hina-chan."

"So-sorry." She glances down at her feet shyly.

As I sit back down in my seat, I realized how the ghost isn't even in the front of the room anymore. Without even knowing, I'm already at my feet with my mouth dropped, stunned. "He really is a ghost!" I exclaim on the top of my lungs. "He's not even here anymore!"

Kakashi-sensei studys me for a bit and then points beside me. "Actually, the "ghost" is sitting right beside you."

I slowly turn my head to the right and in the desk beside me is the ghost! His feet are on the desk as headphones are in his ears and he's leaning back in his chair, not caring about anything surrounding him. I blink a couple of times and then I spaz out, somehow tripping over my chair and landing on my ass. "He really IS a ghost!" I exclaim.

"No," Kakashi-sensei disagrees. "You're just really, really dense."

I stare at him lazily for a split second. "Well, that isn't very nice to say."

He ignores me. "You're the new student." It wasn't a question.

"Yup!" I grin sheepishly, flashing the peace sign with my left hand.

"Welcome, Yuki-san." And he bows politely. He does on with the class.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

Kakashi-sensei is either speaking another language or I'm just plain stupid because during the whole hour, I didn't understand a single _word _he said. And it was like that for the next few hours as well. All the teachers seems to be speaking another language that I don't even know! But now it is fourth period, AKA PE - the one thing that I'm sure that I'll be able to understand but going to hate very, very much. All the boys (including me) are outside and today, we're going to play dodge ball which is the number game that I _loathe_. Why? You ask? It's because every time a ball goes near me, it's like it's saying "Oh no! It's Yuki! Run away!" and then it goes in a different direction! Plus, when it _does _hit me, it hurts like hell and I tumble over with stars floating around in my vision. Either way, PE is a living hell for me.

The girls are so lucky, if you ask me. Why? You ask? They have study hall right now and they are right in the building on the left. They go quickly to the window, staring at the boys who are going to be playing dodge ball. One of them open the window and all the girls are screaming loudly - chanting one of our names. Some of them say Sasuke. Some of them say Gaara. Some of them say Naruto. Some of them say my name. I stare at these girls, wondering why they are so starstruck with these guys. It's always the "bishoune" or "bishie" guys.

The PE teacher, Gai sensei (also the guy that I saw earlier today), divides us into groups and then he blows that annoying train-sounding whistle. All of us go to a side. The leader for my team is Uzumaki-kun and the leader on the other side is Uchiha-kun. Gai-sensei blows his whistle again when he rests twelve dodge balls on the ground in a straight line. As everybody except me goes to the balls, I creep away in a different direction to get out of here.

"Where are you going, Yuki-kun?" Uzumaki-kun abruptly asks, out-of-breath. He rests a hand on my shoulder.

I turn only my head to face him and I force myself to smile. "No where."

"Then c'mon!" he pipes up eagerly.

I'd rather not. "Um...I got to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I try to walk a bit but Uzumaki-kun stops me by gripping tightly on both of my shoulders, making me stay in one spot.

"Just hold it!" he exclaims and he clutches around my wrist, dragging me away to the death feild.

_No~~! _I screamed in my mind miserably as my free hand swings in the air. Animated tears tumble down my face as my soul tries to fly out of my body. _I don't want to play! I'm going to die! _I cried in my mind panicking.

Uzumaki-kun lets go of me in then middle of the death battle and he tosses me a ball, calling out, "Proctect yourself!" And he runs off, enjoying this ucky death battle.

I stand still, hoping that no one would see me. _Maybe if I stay still, they can't see me_. I thought to myself. Of course I was wrong because out of no where, a ball comes fly towards me and my feet stay glued to the ground. The ball slams right into my nose where I tumble to the ground and I can feel blood gushing out of my nose. Everything becomes quiet and the guys rushes towards me, worried. Uzumaki-kun kneels by my side, inquiring, "Are you okay, Yuki?"

You are so dead, Uzumaki-kun. "Hmph!" I exclaim and I turn to my side, letting the blood from my nose drip onto the grass.

Uzumaki-kun abruptly stands up, shooting his arms in the air and glances around. "HE IS ALIVE~!" he exclaims a bit too loudly then it actually needs to be. Everybody then goes back to the game, not caring about my health now. As long as I'm breathing, it's alright to continue their game. Uzumaki-kun then kneels beside me. "Do you need help getting up?"

"N~ooo! I'm just on the ground because the ground has something important to tell me. Oh wait, what was that? Naruto-kun is a butt face? Oh don't worry, I already know that." Very heavy sarcasm.

He chuckles under his breath and hands out his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up easily. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

I cover my nose with my left hand and waved my hand no with my other hand. "Oh no, no, no. I can get there myself."

"Alright!" he calls out. "Just don't get lost!"

"Don't worry! I won't!" A total lie.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

Without a doubt...I get lost. But in the end, I find it. Right now I'm lying on top of the bed with tissues stuffed into my nose. Like in shoujo manga, I bet that this is where students have sex at...but then again, that might just be in shoujo/yaoi manga and manhwa. Anyhow, I hope that that isn't true or else I'll be scarred for life, no doubt.

On that cue, I hear people right outside the door and without even thinking, I slide under the bed, barely able to breathe. The door opens and two pairs of feet walk 're talking - and I try my hardest to understand what they're talking about. A girl in a high cute-ish voice exclaims, whinning a bit, "Ne~ji-kun! Why can't we do it here? No one is here!"

"Just because we have sex once, doesn't mean that we're dating," says a low, muffle voice.

My mouth drops and I scoff to myself, disgusted. I did it quietly so that they couldn't hear it.

The girl gasps loudly and I hear a loud smack - she probably slapped him. It wouldn't really surprise me if she did because this guy is horrible! "I hate you!" she screams at him and her pair of feet stomps out of the room, slamming the door shut from behind her.

It becomes quiet for a bit and then the boy's feet walks towards the bed. I hold my breath, afriad that he already knows that I'm here or that he figured out. He kneels down and tilts his head to the side so that he can see me. "You can come out now."

My face flushes dark red and once my face cooled down, I slithered out from underneath, finding the boy sitting on top of the bed with his legs across. I sit on the farther edge of the bed with my hands folded in my lap and I glance down awkwardly, not knowing what to say and finally, I blurt, "That wasn't very nice, you know."

He glances at me curiously and I notice then from the corner of my eye that this is that Hyuuga guy that I saw this morning. "I just told her the truth." He puts his hands behind him and he leans back, throwing his head back as well.

"That still isn't very nice," I say, turning my head so that I can face him.

He chuckles. "Says you, monkey." And with that, he stands up and leaves the room. He shuts the door behind him carefully as if he was never here in the first place.

"Monkey?" I repeat questioning and then I notice myself in the mirror. The tissues in my nose makes me look completely ridiculous. My face flushes bright red. _That was very, VERY embarrassing. _

* * *

**A/N: :)**

**I actually liked this chapter. :D**

**What about you guys?**

**Review and tell me you guys~~! :3**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	6. MY POCKY! T 3 T

**A/N: Food.**  
**I love food. :)**  
**Especially the ones that are shaped like animal heads!**  
**Those are just sooo~ adorable! :D**

**

* * *

**

-6-

When I get back outside, I , happily, find out that PE is over. Of course when I face Uzumaki-kun, I pretend to be all sad and crap but in my mind, I was cheering very, very loudly in pure happiness. It's like when you eat Dove Chocolate and it melts in your mouth, sending you to heaven. We go into the boys' locker room and everybody begins to strip their PE uniform off. I take my school uniform and bring them into the bathroom stall so that I can change. Uzumaki-kun complained about me doing that but somehow I was able to think of an excuse and he, surprisingly, believed it. I'm truley glad that he's idiotic.

As I quickly leave the bathroom stall, I try to sneak my way out of the lockers but Uzumaki-kun catches me before I could even take a foot step out. He wraps an arm around my neck and states cheerfully, "It's time to eat now!"

"Eh?" I blurt.

He either didn't hear that or just decided to ignore me but he doesn't really seem the type to even do that. "I'm going to eat THREE bowls of ramyun! What about you?"

"Three?" I repeat in a question. "Why not four? Three is an odd number. Four would be better, don't you think so?" I ask as we leave the lockers and head to the cafeteria. My arm wraps around his neck also but in an awkward kind-of-way because he's so much taller than me. To tell you the truth, I only reach to his shoulders.

"Hmm..." he pauses to think a bit. "Your right! I'm going to eat six bowls of ramyun!"

_Wait...didn't I say four bowls? Where does he get six? _"Can you even eat that much?"

"Of course!" he exclaims a bit too loudly than it needs to be. He shoots his free arm up in the air, excitedly.

When we entered the cafeteria, girls quickly rushes up to us. They chitter excitedly about something but I don't pay attention to their chattering because a girl in front of me has a box of chocolate in her hands. I gaze at that chocolate as if I were in love and I lick my lips before drool could escape from the corners of my mouth. My stomach growls and I glance down at it swiftly, rubbing it with my right hand slowly. _I really, REALLY want that chocolate._

"Hey, you, girly," I call out.

The girl with the box of chocolate stares at me puzzled and her face flushes dark red as she glances down at the ground shyly.

When she doesn't say anything, I go straight to the point. "Can I have that?"

She glances up at me, startled. "Eh?"

I point at the box of chocolate in her hands. "That. Can I have it?"

In a blink of an eye, girls shove the girl away and shove food in my face. A huge grin creeps along my face as my hands become filled with boxes of sweets, candies, and snacks! When my hands couldn't carry anymore of then, I bowed a bit and said sorry to the girls that are trying to give me food. _Maybe they really are nice people, _I thought to myself with a wide smile. Uzumaki-kun shoo the girls away and he heads to a table with me right behind me. He sits down at a table that's completely empty and it's beside a large wide with the view of a giant field of angelic deep blue flowers. _What a pretty sight..._

With a shrug, I begin tearing open the boxes and stuff my face with food - completely in heaven now.

The boy that I saw on the bus -dog boy- stops in front of me but I don't really pay attention to him. He scoffs under his breath, disgusted. "How disgusting!"

I ignore him easily, shoving more food down my throat happily. _As if I'm going to have some doggy boy bother me with worthless comments._

"What? You're ignoring me now?" You can hear the anger in his voice.

"Kiba, shut the hell up," Uzumaki-kun states, sounding a bit annoyed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

_Most likely not, he has no life whatsoever, _I thought to myself.

"Stop acting like you're all that...I really hate that girly face of yours!" he exclaims.

_Does he really have nothing better to say? That's not even insulting. _I laugh in my mind. _What an annoying boy._

"Hey!" he screams at me. "Stop ignoring me!" He slaps the box that I was just holding onto the ground.

I glance up at him and then the box of pocky on the ground - I just had opened it.

Doggy boy slams his foot on the box of pocky and all the sticks break. Something inside me snaps and I stand up, slamming my hands against the table. I glare at doggy boy deadly. "Did you really just do that?" I ask with my voice becoming deadly.

He laughs annoyingly, resting his hands on his waist and then begins stomping on the box of pocky over and over again.

In a blink of an eye, I slide across the table and land a punch right in doggy boy's face and the both of us end on the ground with me on top of him. I throw as many punches as I can at him and I snap sharply like a wound made by a small sharp dagger. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY FOOD! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I JUST OPENED THAT POCKY AND DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TRY IT YET! I REALLY, REALLY WANTED TO EAT IT,TOO, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! GO DIE!"

Before I could kill him, Uzumaki-kun grabs me by my waist, lifting me up in the air and away from doggy boy. "Yuki, stop. You'll get in trouble."

"I DON'T REALLY FUCKING CARE!" I scream. "THAT LITTLE BASTARD JUST BROKE MY POCKY AND **NO **ONE TAKES MY FOOD AWAY FROM ME!"

"HEY! What is happening!" a teacher exclaims. He rushes over here.

"Oh shit! C'mon! Let's go before the teacher finds us!" Uzumaki-kun quickly says, dragging me away by clutching around my wrist.

"Nooo~!" I cry. "My fooo~d! Don't leave my food behiiiind!" Animated tears tumble down my face as I desperately reach my free hand at my food that's becoming farther and farther away from me.

Uzumaki-kun stops running when we're outside and he plops under a large tree that seems to have carvings in it. He tugs on my arm, forcing me to sit down and my legs give up, making me end up sitting right beside him. When I opened my mouth to say something, I noticed that Hyuuga boy from the nurse's office - he's standing by a tree that's across from Uzumaki-kun and I. There is a girl there also and she says something with her head hanging. A confession, perhaps?

"Ah! Another girl is at him again," Uzumaki-kun suddenly says, resting his hands behind his head and he leans back into the tree.

I turn to stare at Uzumaki-kun. "Who is that guy anyways?"

"That is Hyuuga Neji. He's smart, strong, and good-looking. But he's totally arrogant. This is the four girl that's confessing to him that I've seen today."

_Fourth? _"But he turns them all down?" I ask.

"Yup." -does he even have a girlfriend- "He doesn't even have a girlfriend either. He really likes to play around though - he's a total playboy even if it doesn't even look that way." It's as if Uzumaki-kun has just read my mind.

"Ah," I reply, staring at Hyuuga boy.

The girl looks cute - she's wearing the school uniform which is: a black suit-like jacket, a white short sleeved shirt underneath with a red bow tied around their necks, a super duper short black skirt that puffs out like a teapot, long white knee-length socks, and black Mary-Jane shoes with a back small bow on each shoe. To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to wear a cute high school uniform like that. That's one of the reason why I even enrolled to this school but in the end I have to wear this guy uniform. It's a tragic, don't you agree?

_I'm so jealous..._

In a blink of an eye, the cute girl runs her hand across Hyuuga boy's face, screaming, "You're so cruel!" She gyrates around swiftly and runs away, crying. Now a cute girl like her shouldn't be crying!

Hyuuga boy turns around and when he sees us, he walks up to us easily. He folds his arm across his chest. "You must really like spying on people, monkey."

_Is he talking to me...? _

My mouth drops and I bolt to my feet, resting my left hand on my waist while the my other hand is pointing at him angerly. "I'M NOT A MONKEY!"

Hyuuga boy glances away. "Whatever."

In a flash, someone lands on their knees gracefully. The person stands up and he twirls around to face all of us. "Too nosy," he states with his voice hard.

I move my body an inch so that I'm pointing my finger that this boy. "YOU'RE THAT GHOST!"

Uzumaki-kun begins to clap happily from behind me. "So everyone is here, huh?"

I twirl around, folding my arms across my chest. "Huh?"

Uzumaki-kun is standing up. "Our roommates are here."

"_Huh?" _I ask dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N: Lately, I've been very, very happy.**

**I'm not quite sure why though!**

**Ha~! Ha~! :P**

**Anyways, please review everyone!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	7. Pocky Freak NerdWannabe! Wait, What?

**A/N: I was watching some hilarious interviews and it gave me ideas for this story!**  
**It made me feel really, really happy!**  
**Ho! Ho! Ho! ^ ^**  
**

* * *

**

-7-

"Yup!" Uzumaki-kun pipes up cheerfully, grinning sheepishly.

"So _that_-" I point at the ghost boy. "-is also a roommate?" My head tilts to the side a bit, questioning. I study ghost boy from head-to-foot. He has short spiky-ish blood red hair and on this forehead is kanji that means "love" and he's eyebrowless and his eyes are beaming sea green with no emotion painted in them whatsoever. He's wearing the boys' uniform with his suit-like jacket opened wide and his shirt is loosen also, not tucked in like how your suppose to. Plus, he also loosen his red tie a bit. He definitely looks like one of those dark, mysterious type of guys.

Uzumaki-kun wraps his arm around ghost boy's shoulders and says, "This is Gaara! He's the one that you'll be sharing a room with."

Gaara shoves Uzumaki-kun away, walking in a different direction. When he was completely gone, I turn back to face Uzumazki-kun but I notice that Hyuuga-kun has already left as well. So when did he leave? He seems like a ghost too...just disappearing randomly without a word.

"Where is Hyuuga-kun?" I ask Uzumaki-kun.

Uzumaki-kun glances around himself quickly and after a while, he turns back to me. "He must have left as well."

I shoot my hand in the air. "Teacher! Question!"

"Teacher...?" he repeats questioning. He becomes quiet for a split second and then grins widely, looking pleased. "Alright. You may ask, Yuki-kun," he says with his voice deepening on purpose- he's pretending to be a teacher.

I rest my hand back at me side. "Do they always disappear randomly?"

"Yup," he answers easily.

"Where do they even go that's so important?"

He shrugs his shoulders casully. "As if I know. They're a mystery but who cares about them?" His arm wraps around my neck. "Let's go back to the dorms."

"Wait...what about the rest of class?"

"Let's just skip."

I shrug my shoulders, seeing no harm in this. "Alright. So what are we going to do?"

"Pranks." He flashes a sly grin.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

In the end, Uzumaki-kun and I end up in the principal's office. Why? You ask? You see, Uzumaki-kun and I have done pranks like how we planned. We only thing that we didn't plan is getting caught but then again, no one really plans to get caught. We have spray painted the gym's wall, writing crap and drawing poop - stuff like that. After that, we put ketchup packets under the toliet seat so that when you sit down, the ketchup would explode (not literally) all over the person. After that, we switched the girls' and boys' bathroom sign. After that, we snuck into the teacher's lounge where one of the teachers were sleeping on the long couch and Uzumaki-kun sprayed whipped cream on his hand and I tickled the teacher's nose with a feather and after a while, he smacked his face with his whipped cream hand. It was quite hilarious to see, to tell you the truth. And when Uzumaki-kun and I snuck into the lunch room's kitchen to get cans of beans, one of the lunch ladys took us off guard and caught us so now we're in the principal's office. To my surprise, it's the hokage here - Lady Tsunade.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Lady Tsunade inquires, not even paying attetion to us.

Uzumaki-kun and I steal glances at each other and then we turn to Lady Tsunade, stating in complete unison, "That was fun." We begin laughing as if we have heard the funniest joke in the entire world.

Lady Tsunade's left eye begins to twitch in anger. She stands up and leans towards us, smacking us at the same time in the back of the head with her hands in fists. "Do you two want to get kicked out of this school?" she hisses sharply under her breath.

The both of us shake our heads no rapidly.

She sighs deeply, looking a bit irritated. "I'll let you two off the hook this time because I'm, very, very busy with things and don't have time to punish you two. But if you guys do something like this again, you'll be looking at pig poop for three months straight," she threatens darkly. Shivers even run up my arms because of her tone!

"Alright, old hag," Uzumaki-kun remarks.

I shoot him an "are you an idiot" look as Lady Tsunade glares at him evilly. "What. Did. You. Just say?"

I took his wrist and ran out the door before she could kill us in a violently way. When we were far away from her office, I twirl around, hissing under my breath. "Are you a dumb ass?"

"What?" He actually looks confused.

Does he really not understand his situation that he was just in? "If it wasn't for me, Lady Tsunade would have killed you!" I exclaim and I slap him in the side of his head with my right hand, letting go of his wrist first.

"Lady Tsunade?" he questions. "Why do you show so much repect to her?"

I stare at him as if he's on crack. "She's the H-O-K-A-G-E!" I explain slowly so that he could understand.

"And?"

I smack him in the back of his head. "Dumb ass!"

"Someday, I'm going to be hokage!"

_Silence_

"Thanks for the information," I finally say.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I'm hungry, Yu~ki-kun!"

"Don't say my name like that - it gives me shivers." Plus, that's the way those annoying fan girls say my name.

"I'm hungry, Yu~ki-kun!" he repeats again, ignoring my comment earlier.

"Why are you hungry?" I decided to drop it.

"For your information, I didn't even get to have lunch because of a certain pocky freak nerd."

Pocky freak nerd...? "Since when have I beed a nerd?"

He pauses to think about that. "I'm not quite sure..." he becomes quiet for a moment. "Aha!" he suddenly exclaims.

"What?" I ask, startled.

"Pocky freak nerd-wannabe!" He points his pointer finger in the air.

I spaz out. "How am I a nerd-wannabe? I'm not even smart!"

"Exa~ctly!" He flashes me a sunny smile.

_Stupid shiny, dazzling-looking radiant creature!_ I scream in my mind, doing a small tantrum.

"GAH! Go jump off a bridge!" I twirl around, heading to the dorms.

"Hey!" Uzumaki-kun calls out. "Where are you going?"

He catches up with me easily. "None of your business!" I sneer.

"If your heading to the dorms, it's the other day," he announces.

I halt, twirling around. "Who said that I was going that way!" I walk past him.

Again, he catches up with me easily. "Then why are you heading towards the dorms?" I can see him grinning in the corners of my eye.

"I'm not!" I snap without thinking. "I-I'm heading to the bathroom for your information."

"The bathroom isn't even this way!" He laughs loudly.

I chew on the inside of my cheeks, calming myself from this embarrassment. "Yes there is!" I lie horribly. But then again, I've never been a very good liar.

He laughs at me even harder. "You're pretty funny, Yuki-kun!"

Is that suppose to be a compliment...? "I'll make you some ramyun since your hungry."

"Really?" he pipes up. "You're the best!"

I grin, pleased. "Well, I am pretty amazing."

"Of course, of course!" he says quickly.

You're only saying that because I'm going to make you ramyun. "You shouldn't keep eating ramyun though...it's bad for your health. Why don't you have duk ramyun instead? At least that's a little more healthy than just plain ramyun."

"Can you even make that?"

Probably not. "Of course."

"Then make that!" he exclaims cheerfully.

A giggle a bit. It's very easy to make him pleased. "If you say so."

* * *

**A/N: Do you want to know what I just have noticed?**

**Even if you don't want to know, I'll just tell you anyways. :P**

**OK!**

**I just noticed that in these last seven chapters, it's only been, like, two days! **

**Haha. :)**

**Please review everyone~~! :D**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	8. Confessions? Saeng Cream Cake?

****

**A/N: Wouldn't it be soooo~ awesome to have a pet unicorn?**  
**Well, not the ones that are bisexual and will rape you in your sleep!**  
**Squirels are becoming like that as well, though.**  
**That is why you must throw rocks at them...?**  
**LOL. I'm just kidding. o^-^o**  
**

* * *

**

-8-

"No!" I exclaim. "You don't put it there!"

"Where do you put it then!" Uzumaki-kun exclaims back at me.

"In there!" I shout.

"Where?"

"THERE!" I scream at him, becoming a bit irritated.

"That makes no sense! Which "there"!" he freaks out on me.

I slap him in the back of his head, standing up and then resting my hands on my waist. "The thing in front of you!" I hiss sharply. "Are you blind? There isn't anywhere else to put it for crying out loud!" You're probably wondering what is happening right now. So I will explain. It all happened about an hour ago when I was lying on my side on the couch, gawking at the TV as if my life depended on it. Uzumaki-kun abruptly barges into the living room-ish with flour all over his face and clothes. (It was quite a funny sight in you ask me.) He had a knife in his left hand also, which, then freaked me out because I thought he was some kind of rapist ready to murder me. After my spaz attack that I gave him, he explains to me that he doesn't know how to cook at all! Which, of course, didn't surprise me at all whatsoever. But the reason why he's trying to cook something is because he likes pinkie and wants to confess to her by giving her something that he made. If you ask for my opinion, though, it's a terrible idea because she doesn't even like him. But it is cute for thinking about trying to win her stomach...in a strange twist of way though.

We are making, or at least trying, Seang Cream Cake. To make Seang Cream cake, you need the ingredients for Sugar Syrup and the Cake Batter and the Whipped Cream Frosting. To make the sugar syrup, you need 250cc water, 100g sugar, 1 cinnamon stick, and 1/2 of a lemon. You add 1 oz. (standard shot glass) of triple sec seperatedly. When you have all of those, you need to combine the water, sugar, cinnamon stick, and lemon (remove the seeds) in a saucepan, and heat to boiling. You need to remove from heat and let cool and then stir in triple sec and set aside. As for the cake batter ingredients, you need 6 eggs, 187.5g sugar, 187.5g all purpose flour, and lastly, 30g butter, melted. First you need to peheat your oven to 350º, then combine eggs and sugar over a double boiler, then your water temperature should be about 100º to 110º F, then whisk until all the sugar is dissolved, remove from heat and allow to cool slightly, and with and electric mixer (with a whisk attachment ideally), beat the mixture on high speed until the color lightens and it begins to thicken. It is ready when you can tilt the bowl to the side and the mixture holds its shape. You gradually fold in the flour being careful not to deflate the mixture, stir in melted butter,butter and flour (or line with parchment) a 9" round cake pan. (you need to altered the proportions of the original recipe as I was unsure of what pan size they used. These measurements fit the 9" cake pan perfectly.) The pan should be about 3⁄4 full. Bake for 30-40 minutes, until a toothpick inserted in the center of the cake comes out clean, and set on wire rack to cool. While cake is cooling, prepare the whipped frosting.

For whipped cream frosting ingreidents, you need 750cc heavy whipping cream and triple sec to taste (approx. 2 oz.). In a chilled metal bowl, whip the heavy cream on high speed with an electric mixer using a whisk attachment and when cream begins to thicken, add triple sec. You don't really need to use any additional sweetener, but the notes on the recipe said you can add approx. 1⁄4 cup granlated sugar if desired and then continue to beat on high speed until fully whipped. Since this cake wasn't going to be eaten immediately, you should stabilized the whipped cream using the technique from the Joy of Cooking cookbook:

_Pour into a heatproof cup: 1 Tablespoon cold water. Sprinkle with: 1/2 teaspoon unflavored gelatin. Let the gelatin soften, without stirring, for 5 minutes. Place the cup in a pan of simmering water until the gelatin is melted and the liquid is clear. Let cool to room temperature. Prepare whipped cream adding the cooled but not cold gelatin mixture while you beat as the cream begins to thicken. It must still be stored in the refrigerator but will hold up longer on a buffet table and you can fill or frost a cake with it a day in advance without worry._

As for the final assembly, you need to gather: serrated bread knife, sugar syrup, pastry brush, whipped cream, frosting spatula (for frosting), pastry bag (or ziploc bag), and large star tip Various fresh and/or canned fruit (I brought out mandarin oranges, blueberries, strawberries, kiwi, canned pineapple, and maraschino cherries), and lastly, a serving plate. When the cake is fully cooled, you use a serrated bread knife, remove all the brown "crust" from the cake, and carefully slice into three thin layers. You need to place the bottom layer of cake on serving dish, and using pastry brush, coat the surface with the prepared sugar syrup (enough to moisten but not so much that it becomes soggy). Frost the layer with the prepared, whipped frosting, then cover with a layer of fruit. Top with secon cake layer, and repeat sugar syrup, frosting, and fruit. Place remaining cake layer on top, repeat sugar syrup and frosting. Frost around edges of cake. (A lazy susan will make this process easier if you have one!) Reserve a small amount of frosting to decorate with.

It's quite easy...but long to make. But for some reason, Uzumaki-kun and I are doing something wrong! Or he's just doing something wrong. A cake like this, is a waste to give to a girl like pinkie. Why? You ask? I've been living in these dorms and going to this school here for about a month and it seems like all pinkie is is a crazy fan girl over this Sasuke boy who doesn't even give a shit about her prensence. If you ask me, it's a waste of time to make this cake.

"What's that burnt smell?" I ask, sniffing around. My eyes widen when I turned around to see the oven on fire. My mouth drops. "OH MY GOD!"

Uzumaki-kun twirls around and his mouth falls. "W-what do we do?" he panicks.

I turned to face him, resting my hands on my waist. "First, let's make some smores."

"R-right." He glances around swiftly but then freezes in place, turning his attention back at me. "Smores?"

My shoulders shrug casually. "Why not? The last time that I was near a fire, I didn't get to make smores."

"Are you sure that's even a good idea?" he asks.

I sigh deeply. "Fine," I breathed through my teeth. "Go take it out of the oven and throw it into Hyuuga's room."

"Alright." He heads to the oven but then freezes again, turning around. "But that's my room too."

"And...?"

"I'm not going to burn down my room!" he shouts, shooting his arms into the air and swinging them around furiously. "Why don't you put it in Gaara's room?"

When I opened my mouth to comment on that, the fire alarm begins to scream loudly, hurting me ears. "Hurry up! Get it out! Get it out!"

Uzumaki-kun listens like a puppy but he accidently drops it on the ground because he forgot to put on an oven mitten. We begin to stomp on it like crazy and then I remembered about water so I quickly went to the sink and filled a cup with water and then dumped it onto the pan with the burnt cake. The fire, though, goes out and Uzumaki-kun and I plop to the ground, relived.

"Remind me to _never _cook with you again." I shake my head from left-to-right slowly.

"Remind _me _to never ask you to help me cook again!" he exclaims.

"Agreed," I answer simply.

"Agreed," he remarks.

I get to my feet. "Well, let's at least finish the other cake we have out just in case this one would end up burnt."

He pulls out his hand for me to take it. "Let's just hope that this one doesn't end up ruined."

I take his hand and pull him up with a grunt. "Agreed.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

In the end, we had to remake the cake six times that when we were finished, it was really, really dark out. I tell Uzumaki-kun to give it to pinkie tomorrow since it's too late now and he listens. He goes into the bathroom to take a shower and I stay in the kitchen, staring at the cake. _Hopefully it's edible. Hopefully pinkie will accept it. But what if she doesn't? Uzumaki-kun would be greatly sad...unless..._

I run out of the kitchen and out the dorm, slamming the door shut from behind me. I run to the girls' dorm but I had to be carefully because there are teachers lurking around. However, in the end, I end up in front of Hina-chan's dorm with no problem. With a lightly knock on the door, I take a step back and lock my fingers together behind my back. Someone's footsteps walks over to the door and they open the door just a little bit - enough to pop out your head. And the head that popped out was someone that I didn't expect. The person is...blondie. She looks startled by my presence as she opens the door even more so that she can slip her body through it.

"It surprises me to see you here, Yuki-kun - especially this late too!" she states when she has the door shut from behind her. She's wearing pajamas that have llamas all over it. The sleeves and legs are definitely a bit too long on her that it looks a bit ridiculous. Plus, it's strange to see her hair actually down and not in a pony tail. Her hair in the front, though, is still in her face.

"And it surprises me to see you wear llamas," I reply back, eyeballing the llamas. Somehow, they actually match her.

"Eh?" she blurts, surprised and then her face flushes dark red. Her head drops and she doesn't say a single word.

I reach out my hand awkwardly to apologize but she abruptly shoots her head back up and rests her hands on her waist. "Don't you know? It's the fashion to wear llama pajamas!"

My eyes narrow suspiciously. "Really?"

"Of course!" she exclaims and you can tell that she's forcing herself to laugh.

I decided to be a "prince charming". "Well, it looks really cute on you."

She stares at me startled. "R-really?" Her eyes widen and she twirls her hair around her pointer finger and she chews on her bottom lip.

Ha! Ha! That was so much easier than I thought it would be! "Of course. Very, very, _very _cute."

She stares at me, smiling cutely. "Yu-" She stops herself when she notices something. I turned my head to see what she's looking at but before I could get a good look, she opens the door behind her and pulls me inside. I trip over her legs, making the both of us fall and I land on top of her. My eyes widen, though, surprised because my lips fall on hers. She stares back at me with her eyes widen as well. I become froze, wishing desprately that this is just a dream.

****

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yuki kisses a girl!**

**Bwahahahahahaa!**

**Please don't forget to review everyone!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	9. Arrgh! I'm a Pirate! Really? No

**A/N: Beast/B2st = Awesome band ever. :)**  
**I still love Super Junior and BigBang better, but B2st is still good. ^^**  
**I just super duper LOVE their (b2st) song "Bad Girl"!**  
**It's always stuck inside my head! Hmph!**  
**Oh! Yo Soeb oppa is just a cutie! I loved it best when he had blond hair! . So CUTE~~~! x3**  
**

* * *

**

-9-

I sit up, sadly as blondie does the same thing. She sits a couple of meters away from me with her fingers barely touching her lips in a daze. I did the same thing, shocked, and hoping desperately that this is all just a bad idea. Without even thinking, I slam my fist across my face to see if this is a dream. In the end, I just got pain, misery, and probably a bruised face the next day. Of course, blondie over here didn't notice a thing because she's probably too shocked to even think about something.

"I-I'm so-sorry," she mutters shyly.

GOOD! In just sixteen years, my precious first kiss gets stolen by a freaking girl! Plus, I don't even remember her name! Argh! I hate you, blondie! Times ten! No, times a hundred! No, times a thousand! Give me back my first kiss, stupid girl! Please, oh please, God, I implore you to make this not a first kiss! PLEASE~~! Waaaaaaaah! GIVE ME BACK MY FIRST KISS!

"It's alright," I force myself to say with a smile. I'm a guy right now so I can't be freaking out. She'll think that I'm gay and that would be bad for me. Stupid girl! Give me back my first kiss!

"Umm...s-so why are you here anyways?" She clears her throat, sitting up straight.

To slit your throat open and sew your eyes shut! No! Yuki, you can't. You'll be a murderer than! "Oh, right. I'm here for Hina-chan. Can I speak to her for a moment?" I ask politely, forcing myself to keep smiling widely.

"Hinata-chan?" she repeats questioning. "Why?"

Stop asking so many quesitons, stupid girl! I want to sleep too! "It's important," I assure her.

"Okay." She shrugs her shoulders casually. "HINATA! SOMEONE IN YOUR FAMILY DIED! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

In a blink of an eye, Hina-chan quickly opens her door, popping her head out with a worried look. "W-what's t-the ma-matter?"

"What? Oh. Hinata, your here. That great because you have Yuki-kun over right now. Wow. What a coincidence," blondie comments.

_What a strange girl... _

Hina-chan stares at me dumbfounded. "Y-yuki?"

I raised my hand up casually. "Yo."

She slips through the crack in her door and shuts it from behind her. "W-why ar-are y-you he-here?"

I quickly rush to her side, raising one hand to her ear and whispers, "Where's pinkie's dorm at?"

"S-sakura?" she asks timidly, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Hm!" I nod my head yes once and put my hand back to my side.

She points to the door next to her.

I blink a couple of times, startled. "Really? You live in the same dorm as her? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

She gazes at me dumbfounded. "Y-you've n-never as-asked."

I slap her in the back. "Good point, mate. Arrrrgh!"

"M-mate? Y-your a-a pi-pirate no-now?"

I stare at her for a split second and then I knock on the door where pinkie is staying at. After a while of knocking on the door, pinkie opens the door tiredly. "Whaaaat?" she asks with her eyes barely open. She's wearing teddy-bear patterned pajamas like how blondie is wearing llama pajamas.

"Pinkie!" I exclaim.

"Pinkie...?" Her head tilts to the side a bit and then her eyes widen. "Yuki! Hey! What's up?"

I blink a couple of times, dumfounded. I point to the ceiling. "The sky."

She giggles, looking more alive. "No, I meant how are you?"

Oh right... "Well, first, I feel icky and secondly, I'm tired." Do guys say icky?

"Icky?" pinkie rises an eyebrow. "Cute. You should take a shower than. So what are you doing here?"

Oh. I guess it's weird to have guys say that? I should ask Uzumaki-kun about that. "I have to talk to you. Do you mind?"

She looks surprised. "Err...okay. Do you want to come in my room then?"

"Thank." I bowed to be polite and walked pasted her and went inside her room. Pinkie flickers the lights on when she shut the door behind her and I sit on top of one of the beds. I'm sitting on the bed that looks neat and that no one has been in it yet. As for pinkie, she sits on the bed from across of me - it's probably her bed anyways.

I glance around the room swiftly, noticing how it's no different than my room or Uzumaki-kun's room. I thought that the girls' dorms would be more pink and fluffy and girly but to my surprise, it isn't. It's just like the guys - plain and boring except the smell in here is different. It's sweet like lemonade and it feels really nice being in here. The scent of girls are always the best. Mostly because of perfume and crap. A lot of them smell funky but there are some that are tasty smelling. Like cotton candy smelling ones. Those smell the greatest, in my opinion.

"Is something the matter?" pinkie finally asks.

"Eh?" I blurt, looking at her face. "Oh right. I have a flavor to ask you."

"Flavor?" Her head tilts to the side a bit.

"Flavor?" I repeat dumbfounded.

"You said flavor," she explains.

"Ooooh. I meant to say favor. Sorry." I stick out my tongue and scratch the back of my head with my left hand.

She chuckles. "Do you want to know what I like about you?"

"No, not really."

"Your so straight-foward, honest, and innocent,"she states, ignoring what I have just said.

"Thank you...?"

"So what is it that you want?" she asks cheerfully.

"Tomorrow, Naruto-kun will give you a cake and confess to you," I begin.

"And you want me to accept his confession?" she asks.

I make an "x" sign with my arms. "Oh no, no, no. Of course not. Unless you want to, of course. I just want you to keep the cake because it took Naruto-kun and I twelve times to make it because something always turned out wrong."

She looks worried. "Will it even be edible?"

I pause to think, resting my hands in my lap. I grin brightly and shrug my shoulders. "Who knows!" I pipe up cheerfully.

She stares at me strangely.

"So can you please accept the cake?" I implore, locking my fingers together and begin to shake it.

"Umm...I'll think about it," she states.

"Thank you!" Without even thinking, I wrap my arms around her excitedly. "You're such a nice person!"

When I let go of her, she looks startled. "Err...okay..."

I salute her. "Well, I gotta go! See you later!" I walk to her window and open it, stealing one last glance at her and then I leap out of the window. Actually, one of my foot gets caught in the window and I fall out of it, landing right on my back. Their window is four stories high up also! If I was a regular human, I would be dead. It's a good thing that I'm not. Anyways, I land with a loud "thud" and I swear that I heard something pop. I jump to my feet, not feeling anything sharp in my back or anything so I assume that it's nothing and I bolt around the dorms to get to the boys' side. I run around, though, in front of the windows of where my dorm is at. The lights are dark in there so I'm assuming that everyone is asleep.

Then, I remember blondie taking my first kiss. I stop running around and throw my fists in the air angerly and I begin screaming loudly on top of my lungs. I shout, "AHH! I HATE YOU STUPID BLONDIE! WHY IN SIXTEEN YEARS I GET MY FIRST KISS STOLEN BY A GIRL? THAT ISN'T EVEN RIGHT! Well, unless your the type of girl that swings that way...EITHER WAY, MY FIRST KISS WAS TAKEN BY A GIRL! I ALWAYS WANTED IT TO BE TAKEN FROM A SUPER HOT GUY! WHY GOD! OH WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! FIRST, YOU MAKE ME, A GIRL, GO AS A GUY TO GO TO THIS FREAKING SCHOOL AND THEN SECONDLY, YOU MAKE A GIRL **STEAL **MY FIRST KISS! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I DO TO MAKE YOU PUNISH ME, OH LORD! WHY ME? WHY, WHY, WHY? ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?"

I shouted that all in one breath. Amazing, is it not?

"Now that I vent out my anger," I begin. "It's time to go back." I walk through the doors.

**-Neji-**

I watch as Yuki walks through the doors. I quickly steal a glance at the sleeping Naruto to see if he heard but it seems like he hasn't. I shut the window and stare up at the moon. "I see..."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuun~~!**

**Neji knows that Yuki's a girl!**

**Haha. :)**

**Please review everyone~~! **

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	10. Wearing Cake Is The New Fashion!

**A/N: Every day I shock (shock) Every night I shock (shock)  
I'm sorry 제발 내게 다시 돌아와 줄래  
Every day I shock (shock) Every night I shock (shock)  
난 너 때문에 아무것도 할 수 없는데 oh  
Come to me oh oh oh tonight so so crazy  
Come back back back to me (I'm waiting (for) you you)  
Oh oh oh tonight so so crazy  
절대로 깨어날 수 없을 것 같아 ma shock.**  
**_Shock _is a great song. ^^**  
**

* * *

**

-10-

**-Yuki-**

That night I had a dream about food with animated smiley faces and flying lizards that were rainbowed colored. It's normal for me to have those kinds of dreams and then remember them in the morning. There was this one dream that I had where it was raining green jello and robot pandas were taking over the world. In the end, a magical unicorn saved the world. It was quite intriguing, actually.

I sit up abruptly as if electricity run through my veins and I rub my eyes with both hands. I yawn and stretch my arms and then I turn only my head to the right. Gaara's bed is empty - it's as if no one was ever sleeping in it. Although I've been living in these dorms for more then a month, I've never actually talked to the ghost boy except when I first came here. When I try to though, he's always disappearing! It pisses me off terribly but I can't do anything about it! There are so many days where I want to take revenge on him but I can't for, A: whenever I went until he goes to bed, he never does and I end up falling asleep. B: If I try to wake up early, he's never in the bed either! It's like he doesn't even sleep in that bed! He's always skipping classes too and even at lunch time, I can't even find him.

With a sigh, I climb out of the bed and drag my legs out of the room. No one is on the couches and the kitchen is also empty as well. I walk into the kitchen and open one of the cubards. There are, like, no cups in here for some reason. Except...Hyuuga-kun's mug. But can I use it? I drag my feet backwards and bent my head back to see if the coast is clear - Hyuuga-kun doesn't seen to be awake yet because the door is shut...unless, he already left and Uzumaki-kun is still sleeping. No, what am I thinking? Uzumaki-kun is always sleeping. Why would he be awake at this time?

I skip back into the kitchen happily and take out Hyuuga-kun's mug. It's actually kinda pretty, the mug I mean. It's a dark angelic blue with a white rose pattern on it. It's kinda girly but oh well. I still like it though. I take out Soul Milk and pour it into the mug and then I went to the cabins where the hot chocolate packets are at. I take one out and dump it into the mug and stick the mug into the microwave, heating it up for two minutes.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I take out the mug but the hottness from it burns my fingers and slips out of my fingers, tumbling to the ground. My mouth drops as I stare at the floor with broken pieces of the mug on there. Right away my hands go to my head and my eyes widen in fear. "OMIGOSH! It's BROKEN! Wait! What if I fix it? Then he won't notice!" I look around the kitchen quickly for super glue or something sticky. It doesn't take me very long to find super glue and when I did, I grinned like an idiot and headed back to the broken mug. But the idiotic me forgets it even look at the ground and watch out for the broken mug and my foot steps right on it, cutting open the bottom of my left foot. I spaz out out and fall backwards, landing on my back.

"OWIE!" I cried miserably. "Wait! Do I still have the super glue?" I brought my left hand up and nothing is in it. "Wait, it's probably in the other hand." I raise my right hand up and in it is the super glue.

I reach my hand behind me and grabbed on something and I tug on it. Before I even know it, the cake that Uzumaki-kun and I made falls on top of my head. The cream and fruit on it plants on my head, making my hair stuffed with cream. This could just be a crazy idea, but I think that I'm cursed or something. I sit back against the counter, miserable because I'm afraid that if I move, something else will happen to me. Maybe if I just sit here, someone other then Hyuuga-kun and Uzumaki-kun will come in here.

On that cue, though, Hyuuga-kun walks into the kitchen. When he gets a glance at me, he tilts his head, confused. He looks around the kitchen as if he's trying to figure out what had happened. He figures it out soon than I thought he would and he just laughs at me, mocking. "Clumsy monkey." is all he says.

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!" I cried miserably and then I remember that Uzumaki-kun is just in the room so I lower my voice like a whisper. "I'm not a monkey!"

He kneels in front of my, studying my face for some reason I can't imagine why.

When he doesn't say anything, I snap. "What are you looking at?"

He brings his pointer finger up to his lips. "Shhhh! You don't want to wake Naruto now, now do you?"

My eyes widen and I seal my mouth shut. I shake my head from left-to-right slowly.

He takes out a hand and I stare at it dumbfounded.

"Take it," he says with an amused look painted in his face. I don't quite understand how he finds this amusing though.

I listen and take his hand carefully. He pulls me up easily as if I weighed less than a bag of feathers. Without a word, he grips on each side of the cake and pulls it off of my head. The cake bits that I still had in my hair gets taken out by him, or at least most of it and he wipes away some of the cream from my face.

"Go," he demands, still looking amused.

I tilt my head to the side, dumbfounded. "Go where?"

He rolls his eyes, impatenitely. "Go shower."

"What about the cake? The mug?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that," he assures and before I could say anything, he pushes me lightly towards the direction of the bathroom. And I walk inside it.

**-Neji-**

I watch her as she shuts the bathroom door from behind her. "She is definitely a girl," I say to myself, glancing down at my hands. I rub my fingers together - her face is extremely soft, like a girl's. If you look closely, you can even see a bump on her chest indicating that those are her breasts. She's very flat-chested...

My shoulders shrug and I begin to put away the mess.

**-Yuki-**

As I strip all my clothes off, I stare at myself in the mirror. _Why was he so nice to me? Usually he doesn't even notice my existance. Don't tell me...he knows that I'm a girl? _I laugh loudly to myself then. _No, that's impossible. He couldn't have figured out. How would he? I'm very, very carefully. Maybe he's just a nice person. Either way, I shouldn't be thinking about it too much._

With a shrug, I climb into the bathtub and I then begin my shower.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

After my shower, I wrap a towel around my body and I grin stupidly. _I feel so clean now. _I thought to myself happily.

I opened the bathroom door, peeking my head out to see where Hyuuga-kun is at. Right at this moment, his back is against me. With a grin, I slip out of the door and creeped into my room. I lock the door from behind me so that no one can come in. Dropping the towel to the floor, I search around the room for casual clothing because today is Saturday and we don't have classes today. In the end, I slip on a super duper large black T-shirt so that you can't notice my breasts and I slip on baggy black pants. When I'm completely finished, I skip out of the room and come up from behind Hyuuga-kun. I bring my hands up and opened my mouth, ready to-

"What are you doing, clumsy monkey?" Hyuuga-kun asks, interrupting me.

I rest my hands on the couch and I frown, pouting a bit. I stick out my tongue at him, attempting a five-year-old.

"Sit down," he demands.

_Okay mister crabby! _I thought to myself and I crawl over the couch, landing right next to him.

He turns to face me. "How is your foot?"

"My foot?" I ask with my head tilting to the side a bit.

He motions his head towards my left foot. "The foot that got cut from the broken pieces of the mug."

I stare down at my left foot and then the sharp thobbing pain hits me hard in the head. "Ouch," I say that sounded like a question.

"You just realize it now?" he asks. That amused look of his appears on his face again.

I blink a couple of times, dumbfounded. "Yeah."

He takes my foot, forcing it on his lap.

Shocked about his actions, I freak out. "W-what are you doing?"

"You need to apply medicine before you get an inffection," he explains dully. He begins to rub medicine on the wound and the sting from it, shocks through my body quickly. I try to move my foot away but jabs the wound with his finger and my eyes widen, surprised.

"Ouch!" I yelp. "What are you doing?"

"Stay still," he hisses.

I stare at him, frightened. But I listen to him, though, afriad that he's going to murder me. In my mind, I imagine him as a draagon, blowing fire out of his mouth.

He glances at me swiftly. "Why are you so still?"

"Because you told me to!" I exclaim with my mouth shut.

"What?" he snaps.

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" I repeat again, a little louder this time and my mouth is still shut.

"Speak regualarly," he demands.

I nod my head yes, understanding. "Because. You. Told. Me. To," I say slowly, hoping that he can hear me this time.

He abruptly jabs my wound again with his finger and the pain hurts even more.

"HEY!" I shout, ready to slap him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?" I hiss sharply.

"Oh, sorry," he says and he wraps my foot with bandages.

_You don't even sound sorry! _"Why are you wrapping my foot?"

"You injured it," he answers easily.

I stare at him, becoming a bit pissed off. "I didn't break my foot, I cut it."

"Do you know how deep it is?" he asks, not even looking up at me.

I blink a couple of times, startled. "Um...no."

"I thought so." He rest my foot on the ground gently and then he pats his lap once he stands up. He turns towards me.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Accompany me."

"Why?" I stare at him with widen eyes.

"Just do it," he snaps.

"I'd rather not..." I say slowly.

He clutches around my wrist tightly and drags me out of the door. "AH! SAVE ME!" I cry loudly, gripping my hands on the door but he pulls me away from it, dragging me to somewhere. _What does he want from me? SAVE MEEE~~!_

* * *

**A/N: Neji asking Yuki on a date?**

**WTF! Why? Why? Why?**

**Actually, I know why. :) **

**Bwahahahaha~~!**

**Don't forget to review everyone!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	11. Porcupines Need Hugs Too!

**A/N: Yo Soeb oppa looks very, very, VERY smexii in _Shock~~! _**  
**A dark/mysterious look...looks amazing on him!**  
**I still prefere the cutie looking style better, but when he looks dark/mysterious, he reminds me of Gaara! .**  
**KYAAAAAA~~! -screams like a crazy fan girl-**

****

**

* * *

**

-11-

Hyuuga-kun abruptly pauses in front of a clothing store. But this isn't just _any _type of clothing store, this is a clothing store for _girls. _I completely freeze, confused by his actions. He looks up at the store with a look of satisfaction and I poke him in the arm, laughing awkwardly. "Do you like cosplaying?"

He stares down at me, studying my face. "Do you?" he asks.

In my mind, I begin to panic. _Does he know that I'm a girl? Why else did he take me here? _

I avoid his eyes, glancing to the side. "Why are we here?" _He couldn't know...Could he?_

He glances back at the store. "It's Hinata's birthday soon." And with that, he walks inside the store.

_Hinata's...birthday? _I thought to myself with my head tilting to the side a bit. _Ah! So it's Hina-chan's birthday soon! But then why would he want me to come? _I shrug my shoulders and follow in from behind me. The smell inside the store is fruity and the wall paper is girly. Everyone in here are girls and they look absolutly cute! Hyuuga-kun is the only guy in here so everyone stares at him questoning but doesn't say a word. I follow from behind him and he suddenly turns around with a cute T-shirt in his hand.

"What do you think?" he asks.

The T-shirt is a baby blue with a white porcupine with a sign in its hands that says: _Free Hugs! _in big black bold letters. It's so cuuu~te!

"Cute!" I pipe up happily. "I would totally buy-" I stop myself, realizing what I'm saying. I begin laughing and begins my sentence again. "I would totally buy that for my little sister because it's so cute and girls love cute things."

He studies my face curiously that I really wanted to put a brown bag over my head. "Do you like cute things?"

That takes me off guard and I stare at him dumbfounded. "Yes, I do," I answer truthfully and then I rush the last part. "But there isn't anything wrong with that."

He puts the shirt back. "What do you think Hinata would like?"

"Why are you asking me?" I blurt.

He turns to face me. "You hang out with her a lot. Wouldn't you know?"

I blink a couple of times, startled. "Err...yeah, I guess."

"Then help me out," he replies dully and he looks somewhere else for clothes.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

In the end, Hyuuga-kun buys Hina-chan a couple of outfits and as for myself, I buy matching bras and underwear. Of course, Hyuuga-kun stares at me when I put them at the check-out-center and I lie to him quickly, telling him that these were for someone. He eyeballed them and said to me that they couldn't be for Hina-chan because those were too small so I had to lie to him again. I told him that they were for my little sister. I'm glad that I have a little sister.

After that, we went to the ice-cream store where he treated me ice-cream, of course. I got my favorite flavor - green tea ice-cream. I learned that Hyuuga-kun really liked ice-cream as well and would come to this store whenever he felt like it. His favorite flavor is strawberry cheese cake which doesn't seem like something he would like so I laughed at him. He just rolled his eyes and kept eating it. Eating ice-cream with him was actually quite fasinating.

After that, we went to a cake store so that we can buy the Saeng Cream Cake. It took awhile here because they didn't have the exact same kind as what Uzumaki-kun and I had put on it. So I just picked out the closest one to the old one and Hyuuga-kun bought it. I really, really hope that Uzumaki-kun won't tell the difference, but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't.

We leave and go home after that.

When we went home, Uzumaki-kun was still asleep, thank god. Hyuuga-kun put the cake where the old one was at before and he threw away the price tag on it. Then, he turns and opens the door. I stop him by asking, "Where are you going?"

He turns to face me. "Does it matter?"

When I opened my mouth to comment back on that, he disappears through the doors and I'm then alone once again. I lie down on the couch in front of the wide screen TV_. So what was that kindness he showed me earlier? Was he just teasing me? Yeah, he probably was..._

I bolt up suddenly, deciding that I should tell Hina-chan happy birthday. I run out the doors and outside where Hina-chan is usually at on the weekends. She's usually sitting under the large Sakura tree that have carvings in it and she would read a book or take a nap. When I reached to that tree, I find out that I was correct. She's sitting under the Sakura tree with a thick book in her hands.

I kneel in front of her, grinning widely like an idiot. "Happy birthday, Hina-chan!"

She glances up at me, puzzled. "I-it's no-not m-my bi-birthday."

"It isn't?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

She shook her head no shyly.

"When's your birthday then?" Did I hear Hyuua-kun wrong? I swore he said that today was Hina-chan's birthday.

"De-december tw-twenty-seven," she replies back.

My eyes widen. "Dude! That's my birthday too!"

"R-r-really?" she shutters with her eyes widening.

"Yup!" I flash her the peace sign with my right hand. "Oh! I saw this super duper cute shirt today!"

"Y-you we-went sho-shopping?" she asks gently. She rests her book on the ground.

"Yeah, with your cousin."

"N-neji-nii-chan?" She looks completely startled.

"Yup. So the shirt had a porcupine on it and it looked sooo~ cute! It carried a sign that said "Free Hugs!". I though it was really cute. I mean, porcupines need hugs too! Don't you agree, Hina-chan?"

"Umm...o-okay."

"I know, right?" In the corner of my eye, I notice red and I snap my head towards that direction without even thinking. To my surprise, I notice Gaara and third years are surrounding him. One of them has a handful of his shirt and they rise him in the air. I shoot to my feet and I say to Hina-chan quickly, "Be right back."

I bolt behind the boy that's lifting Gaara up from the ground and I shut my eyes tightly, running my head into the guy's back. He boy drops Gaara and he twirls around, looking very, very pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hisses sharply.

I take a couple of steps back, holding my head with both hands. "Ouch! You have a hard back! How do you get it that hard?"

"Well," he begins. "You need to first-" he stops himself abruptly and then takes a handful of my shirt, lifting me off of the ground. "Stop changing the subject!"

"Actually," I say. "you're the one that changed the subject because you were going to tell me how you got your back so hard."

He glares at me. "Shut up! Do you want a beating?"

"No. No, I do not want a beating," I reply.

"What?" he snaps.

"Well, you asked me if I wanted a beating and I just answered your question by telling you that I don't want one," I explain.

"SHUT UP!" he screams and he pulls his free hand back, making it into a fist and I shut my eyes tightly, not ready for him to punch me.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duun~~!**

**Is Gaara going to save her or is he just going to walk away?**

**Or maybe a teacher will come by and stop the fighting?**

**Hm...which one will it beeeee~~~? Haha. :)**

**Please review everyone~~! **

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	12. Hey There Mr Teddybear Boxers!

**A/N: 너희들은 무적 중산 보아 메이 봐야할~!**  
**대단한 드라마예요! ^-^**  
**그리고 모든 사람의 리뷰에 감사합니다!**  
**난 정말 정말 최고 이죠 정말 고마워~~~! **  
**

* * *

**

-12-

My eyes flutter open and I tilt my head to the side, gawking right at this guy who's going to punch me. He stops his fist when it's an inch away from my nose with a puzzled look in his face. He pulls his arm back again, ready to punch me again but his fist suddenly stops a couple of inches away from my nose. An irratated look is painted across his face as he begins fumming in anger.

"Why aren't you flinching or whimpering or even looking any scared at all!" he exclaims studying my face, not doubt.

"Well," I take a deep breath. "I've never actually had someone beat me up before so I'm quite curious on how you do it. I've always read about it in shoujo manga and things like that. And anyways, isn't it normal to be curious?"

"Shoujo manga...?" he mutters under his breath questioning. It was so quiet that I doubt that I'm suppose to hear that. His eyes flicker back up at me, lost in saying any words.

"You may procede," I comment when he doesn't say anything.

"You may...procede?" he repeats. Instead of punching me like how I thought he would, he uncurls his fingers and I fall to my feet. He twirls around, walking away with his friends behind him and when I called out, he glances back at me, stating, "You're not normal! I'm going back to the dorms and think!"

I watched as he left and I rest my hands on my waist, tilting my head to the side a bit. "What a weird guy..." I mutter under my breath and then I paused to think a bit. "Ah!" I exclaim and I twirl around to see where Gaara went. He's beginning to walk away in a different direction and I run to catch up with him.

"Hey!" I quickly say from right behind him. I go to my tippy toes to try and see his expression right now.

He ignores me.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" I exclaim over and over again.

He still ignores me.

I stop in my foot steps, frowning, and I stay at his back as he keeps on walking. _What can I do to make him stop ignoring me? _I question myself. Then, an idea popped inside my brain. _Of course! He'll have to say something then!_

I run back up to him and pretend to trip over my feet and my hands grip onto his pants and I tug them off. They slide down his legs better than I thought that they would and indeed Gaara turns around with his eyes widening. To my surprise, he's wearing teddy bear boxers. I've always known he liked teddy bears because of the old worn out teddy bear that's on his bed. But who knew he liked them that much?

Because I've pulled down his pants, I'm on the ground, lying on my stomach. I get to my feet and grin like an idiot. "My bad. Sorry."

He pulls his pants back up and glares at me darkly as if he wants to murder me. He twirls back around and doesn't say a single word but keeps on walking.

_Dude! _I scream to myself. _He's not normal! He's definitely NOT normal! Can he not talk or something? What is up with him?_

I shook my head a couple of times to get that thought out of my head. I catch up to him, slipping in front of him and I spread my arms out like a bird. "STOP!" I exclaim with my eyes shut.

It becomes quiet and I peek through one of my eyes - he's walking away in a different direction.

_How rude!_

I slip in front of him again and before he could walk away in another different direction, I stop him by going in front of him. We begin to do this little dance for several minutes until he suddenly stops and folds his arms across his chest tightly, glaring down at me since I'm so short and my height only comes up to his shoulders. His eyes are pure cold like ice that chills run up my back and the hairs on the back of my neck stands up.

"Are you willing to listen to me now?" I ask.

He stares at me, locking eyes with mine which is probably indicating that he will.

"Good." I grin brightly and without even thinking, my hand shoots up and I pet his head like how you would do to a puppy. "Good boy. Do you want a treat?"

He glares at me as if I've gone insane.

I ignore it and kept on smiling. I was very entertained in my own special kind of way. "You owe me."

"Huh?" he says confused.

"You. Owe. Me," I repeat slowly this time and I even did hand motions so that he could understand me better. "I helped you out so you should buy me ice-cream," I hinted.

He tries to walk away but I stop him by going in front of him.

"C'mon. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" I implore, giving him the puppy face look.

"No," he replies easily.

He walks past me and I gawk at his back, thinking of an idea. Suddenly (out of no where), an idea comes to me. "Come treat me ice-cream, Mr. Teddy-bear boxers!" I call out.

Like I thought, he becomes inert. I snicker evilly to myself quietly so that he couldn't hear. It's always fun to blackmail people. Ho! Ho! Ho!

I race up to him, wrapping my arm around his neck. "Let's go pick out some ice-cream, Mr. Teddy-bear boxers!" I exlcaim loudly and with my free hand, I shoot it in the air, cheering like how you do in football games or whatever.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

I take Gaara to the ice-cream store that Hyuuga-kun had taken me. I order myself green tea ice-cream as Mr. Teddy-bear boxers orders just water. Of course, I complain about that and somehow convinst him to order 뽕따 (**A/N: Sooorry~~~! I don't know how to write it in English! T.T)**. It's small and simple so Gaara should like it...maybe? Either way, he actually got something for himself. Yay!

It didn't take very long to get our ice-cream and when we did, I dig in my green tea ice-cream right away, stuffing my face.

"This is sooo~~ good!" I exclaim in pure happiness after I've stuffed my face with ice-cream a couple of times.

He stares at my ice-cream with a look painted across his face that I don't quite understand and then he looks at his ice-cream swiftly. He doesn't say a single word, though. That is definitely getting annoying.

"Is something the matter?" I ask and I put my small purple plastic spoon in the bowl.

He doesn't say anything.

A bubble inside me pops and I explode. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS? STOP ACTING SO COOL! IT'S SOOO~~ ANNOYING! DO YOU DETEST THE WORLD THIS MUCH? STOP BEING A STUBBORN BABY AND ACTUALLY LEARN HOW TO LOVE YOURSELF! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS LOCKING YOURSELF AWAY SO HOW CAN ANYBODY CARE ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU DON'T LET ANYONE? ARRGH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Maybe that was a little too much...

I can feel everybody's eyes on me but I don't pay attention to that but just lock eyes with Gaara, frowning, and I fold my arms across my chest tightly.

His eyes stare through my body and if I'm not wrong, it seems like he's amused a bit.

I take a deep breath in to calm myself down. "I'm sorry," I mutter. "I'm just really pissed on how you keep ignoring me so I had to vent out on you. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," he finally says after awhile and he begins to eat his ice-cream.

"Yup, yup, yup." I pause to think a bit and my eyes widen as I point a finger at him, stunned. "You talked! You actually talked! GAARA TALKED!" I exclaim a bit too happily then it needs to be. I start cheering and everybody in the store gawks at me strangely. But it didn't matter to me because I got Gaara to speak! Woot! I should definitely get an award for this because it is _not _easy to get him to talk.

It could have been only my imagination, but I swear that I saw him smiling a bit.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

After we were finished eating ice-cream, we walked back to the dorms. We went through the long way because it began to get dark and I wanted to see the stars more. In the back of the dorm building, I notice Uzumaki-kun and pinkie. I smiled when pinkie took the cake and stared down at it. I frowned when she shoved it back into his face and then twirled around and left to go back inside the building. Without even thinking, I bolt up to Uzumaki-kun to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Uzumaki-kun glances up at me with cake frosting in his eyes. "She rejected me," he replies sadly.

I bite on my bottom lip so hard that blood started to drain. I inhaled sharply to calm myself down and I dig my hands into my pockets. I take out my white strawberry patterned hanker chief and begin to wipe away the frost off his face. _You are **so **dead, pinkie. _I threatened in my head.

* * *

**A/N: GAH! Pinkie is sooo mean!**

**Poor Naruto. T.T**

**But he needed to realize that there are better girls, though.**

***cough*Hinata*cough***

**Anywho, please review everyone! ^^**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	13. Cute Clumsy Monkey? Whaa?

************

**************A/N: I think that Super Junior should make a music video for "Boom Boom"!**  
**It would probably be smexii~~! .**  
**So...the reason why Yuki calls Naruto and Neji by their last name is because in Asia you're not suppose to call a person by their first name unless you are very, very close friends with them.**  
**

* * *

**

-13-

That night I tried to stay by Uzumaki-kun's side but he made me leave. Sunday came and he ended up staying in his room the whole day without even coming out. I sat outside his door and I could he him crying his heart out (he must have loved pinkie a lot and to get rejected like that is just horrible). I even made his favorite ramyun for him and I left it beside me outside his door but he never came out to eat it. When it came to 1:00 in the morning, that is when I got up and brought the, now cold, ramyun into the kitchen and wrapped it up. After that, I took a shower and climbed into my bed, lying there, not even feeling a bit tired at all whatsoever.

Before I even knew it, the sun came up and it shines brightly through my window, blinding my eyes a bit. I lazily sit up, not feeling like getting out of bed. Right away the sentence: _How is Uzumaki-kun right now? _runs through my mind. Without even thinking I leap out of the bed and rush out of my room and then pause in front of the closed door where Uzumaki-kun is in right now. Sadness fills my stomach but I keep my head up and I knock on his door a couple of times.

_There is no answer._

I knock on it again, worried now.

_Again, there is no answer._

"N-naruto? It's me, Yuki. Are you awake yet?" I knock once more, calming myself down from tearing open this door.

_And once again, there is no answer._

"Naruto, I'm coming in," I call out and I open the door slowly. Inside the room is pitch black and when I flip the lights on, I find out that both of the beds are completely empty. Panic crawls in my stomach as I search through the room for Uzumaki-kun. When I finished looking in his room, I searched the whole dorm and he's no where in sight. I stop in the kitchen to get a glass of water and on the fridge is a small peice of paper that has my name on top. It says:

_Yuki,_

_I went to school early today so don't worry about me! =^_^=_

_By the way, thanks for the ramyun!_

_It was the best! ^-^)/_

_Yuki's cooking is the greatestest!_

_Don't wake up too late or else you'll be late!_

_If you're late, though, I'll just tell Kakashi-sensei that you're taking a poop!_

_Gold fish size too!_

_So you better hurry up!_

_!_

_From the number one prankster,_

_Ramyun freak Naruto! =^.^=_

I burst out laughing, covering my mouth. That is so like Uzumaki-kun. So that must mean that he's okay now. Just a few minutes ago, I thought that he had killed himself or something! But it's a good thing that he didn't because a person shouldn't kill themself because someone rejects them. Then again, Uzumaki-kun is sorta the kind that would do that. It's a very good thing that he didn't since he's my friend!

_But is he really alright? _I thought to myself and shrug my shoulders casually and rests the piece of paper on the counter. The funny thing about this paper is how he badly drew a stick person of me pooping. All the pictures that he has drawn is very, very entertaining. Uzumaki-kun is the type of guy that would definitely do something like this.

"Whatever!" I exclaim, shooting both of my arms in the air. "Now that he's OK, I've got to think of a plan to get revenge on pinkie. It has to be very..."

_Knock! Knock knock! Knock!_

My head tilts to the side, puzzled. _Someone is at the door? _I ask myself and I rush towards the door, opening only a peek to see who it is.

"Yuki?" a man who I've never seen before asks.

"If I say yes, what will happen?" I inquire, opening the door a bit more.

He hands me an envelope. "This is for you." And with that, he turns around and walks away as if nothing had even happened.

I stare at the envelope puzzled but I then shrug my shoulders and tear open the envelope. Inside it is a letter which reads:

_Yuki,_

_How are you? Do you like acting like a boy? Ho, ho, ho! ^ ^_

_Did you make friends alright? No one has figured out that your a girl yet, right?_

_Mother is lonley without seeing you for so long...so come visit me sometime!_

_But when you visit me, please wear girl clothes! You don't want anyone to figure you out, now do you?_

_If you need some girl clothes, just ask and I'll buy you some._

_Plus, shouldn't you be getting your period soon?_

_It'll be bad if you don't have any pads so hurry up and come visit me so I can give you some! _

_Your sister misses you too!_

_Hurry up and come hooooooooooome!_

_I need you to cleeeean! TT ^ TT_

_And cook, too, because I miss your lumpy, burnt food. ^^_

_I love you~!_

_-Mommy_

"You only want me to come back so that I can clean for you!" I exclaim. "But looking like a girl?" I pause to think for a moment. "Oh! That gives me a great idea!" A sly grin creeps along my face as I rub my hands together, laughing evilly. I go back into the kitchen, getting a cup of water and okaa-san's letter gets rest on top of the counter. When I rest the empty cup in the sink, I skip to my room happily to put my uniform back on.

**-Neji- (At School)**

I take my books out of my backpack, resting it on top of my desk and I notice that I'm missing a book. _Should I hurry and go back home? _I thought to myself. _I might as well because Gai-sensei will be a total pain in the pain if I don't have it._

I bolt out the classroom and out the building, entering the dorm. When I entered my dorm, I go into the kitchen to get a quick drink of water. On the counter I notice an open envelope that's for Yuki. I stare at it, wondering what it could say. I argue with myself on whether or not I should look in it or not. In the end, I decide to read it. I pick it up carefully and scan through the words. Once I read it at least three times, I rest it back on the counter where it was before and I twirl around, resting my back against the counter and folded my arms across my chest tightly.

"Girl clothes..." I mutter to myself. "Should I give her the clothes I bought her now? She does need girl clothes so why not? What if she doesn't like it? No, I asked her opinion about several things so I know what she likes. But would it look good on her? I wonder what she looks like with girl clothes on. Probably weird since she _is _a clumsy monkey. A cute clumsy monkey at least." I chuckled to myself at the thought of her wearing a monkey suit and then tripping. _That's definitely something that she would do._

I hear a door open and without even thinking, I duck.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be laaa~te!" Yuki exclaims and she rushes past me and out the door.

When the door shut from behind her, I stretch my legs out and went to my room. Underneath my bed is a bag of clothes that I've bought her - I've even bought her a blue wig with long hair because I really want to see what she looks like with girl clothes on. I take out a piece of paper from a random note book and write something on it. When I was done with that, I went into Yuki's room and the bag on top of her bed.

"You better like it, clumsy monkey. I've never bought a girl clothes before." Which is true.

I went back into my room to get the book that I've forgotten and hurried on back to class.

************************

* * *

**A/N: Now just what did Neji write?**

**LOL. xD**

**Please review everyone~~! xD**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	14. Someone Knows I'm A Girl!

**A/N: Since school is coming up soon, I won't be able to write as much.**  
**I'm so~rry! T ~T**  
**I'll try my hardest to write as much as I can!**

* * *

-14-

**-Yuki-**

After classes were over, Uzumaki-kun and I headed back to the dorms. To my surprise, he's the exact same like everyday. It was as if nothing had even happened! I'm quite amazed on how strong he is mentally. When we entered our dorm, Uzumaki-kun plops onto the couch and rests his hands behind his head. He flips through the channels until he finds something interesting. I drag my feet into the kitchen to get something to drink but in the corner of my eye, I notice the envolope that okaa-san sent this morning. My mouth drops, surprised that I left it here and I quickly grab it, covering it up as if I didn't have it. I look from side-to-side and quickly escapes to my room, locking the door shut from behind me.

I notice another surprise. On top of my bed is a bag that has a piece of paper taped to it. Dumbfounded, I walk up to it and I go to my knees, resting my elbows on top of my bed and I just simply gawk at this bag. With my pointer finger on my right hand, I poke the bag without even thinking. _What am I doing...?_

I tear the piece of paper off and scan my eyes through it. It reads:

_Yuki,_

_I bought clothes for you. Plus, a wig! xD_

_You'll look adorable in it! \(^o^)/_

_Wear it when you visit me, okay? ^-^_

_I love yooooo~u!_

_-Mommy_

_She bought me clothes...? _I thought to myself. _Even a wig! _

I destroy the bag into pieces because I got a bit too over excited. On top of my bed is at least four different type of outfits plus two mini skirts. But then again, mini equals cute! Like okaa-san had said, there is a wig. It's dark blue, the same color as my hair, and it's long - it probably would reach my waist. _Okaa-san is the greatest! _I thought to myself in pure bliss. _She bought me a wig that had the same length of what I had before! She probably knew that I dearly miss my long hair! She's such a great person! I love you, okaa-san! You're the greatest!_

I squeal loudly like a crazy fan girl that's obsessive over G-Dragon or Taeyang or even TOP (those guys are just amazing). I don't really care if anyone hears me!

**-Neji- (In his dorm room)**

I'm lying on my bed and I suddenly hear a girl squealing loudly in happiness. I grin to myself. _So she saw it already._

**-Yuki-**

I hop around, twirl around, and wave my arms everywhere as I scream in happiness. A total girl moment.

After my "girl moment", I pause in front of the four outfits, deciding on which one I should wear to see okaa-san. I begin to talk to myself out loud. "Should I wear the cute one? The punk one? The nerd/cute one? Or should I choose the regular one?" _I'm just seeing okaa-san so it shouldn't be a huge deal. _"Right, I'm going to stick with the nerd/cute one."

I rush out into the living room where Uzumaki-kun is at. "I'm going out, okay?"

Uzumaki-kun has his eyes on the TV but then he turns only his head to face me. "Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to visit my okaa-san," I explain with an excited grin.

He stares at me puzzled, probably wondering why I'm so happy. "Okay...? Have fun?"

"Thank you~~! Please tell the others!" I call out when I twirled back around to head into my room. He says something but I don't notice it and I skip back into my room, in my own little world. As the door shuts from behind me, I strip off my clothes right away and unwrap the bandages from my chest. I put on one of the bras that I bought with Hyuuga-kun and then put the nerd/cute outfit on. When my outfit was completely on, I slip the wig on top of my head easily and turned to the mirror hanging on the front of my closet. I put my hair into two super duper low ponytails and then studied myself a bit.

I have large black nerdy glasses that are on the tip of my nose, a skin-tight sky blue shirt that has Keroppi with nerdy glasses on and words below him that says: **Nerdz Unite!, **skin-tight black skinny jeans, and checkered black and white Vans. My outfit, is definitely cute. Ho! Ho! Ho! Okaa-san definitely knows what I like!

When I twirled around, I notice the other three outfits on the bed. "Shouldn't I put them away?" I pause to think. "Nah, its not like Gaara comes in here." I nod my head a couple of times, agreeing with what I just said. "Now it's time to give okaa-san a visit!" I exclaim, shooting one arm in the air excitedly. I skip towards the window and I carefully open it. It's dark out right now that there are even a couple of stars popping out.

With one last glance around the room, I leap out of the window like a cat. My feet land gently on the ground and I begin running.

**-Neji-**

"She really does look like a girl like that. When she's like that, she looks like a whole different person." I watch Yuki running away to visit her okaa-san from my window. _If she keeps on acting without even thinking, someone other then me will find out._

**-Gaara-**

"Yo! Gaara! Your home?" Naruto pipes up.

I take one glance at him and then looks away, shutting the door from behind me. _He's so annoying._

I walk down the hallway and enter my dorm room. To my surprise, the lights are off. _Is Yuki already asleep? _I thought to myself and I flicker the lights on. Again, to my surprise, Yuki isn't even in here. Instead, there are clothes on top of his bed - _girl _clothes. _Why would he have girl clothes?_

I walk up to his bed, noticing a piece of paper. I read it out loud to myself. "Yuki," it began. "I bought clothes for you. Plus, a wig. You'll look adorable in it. Wear it when you come a visit me, okay? I love you. Mommy."

_Why would his mom by him girl clothes...? _I thought to myself questioning. I think about it for a few moments but nothing comes to mind so I just shake my head a couple of times, pushing that question to the back of my mind. I rest the piece of paper back on top of the bed where it was before.

"Yuki is definitely hiding something...but what?" I ask myself.

**-Yuki-**

"YUUU~KI!" okaa-san exclaims on the top of her lungs. She pounces on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I missed you sooo~ much!"

I grinned, pleased to see that she's doing better. "I'm not even in the house yet and your already attacking me!" I joke. I walk inside the house and okaa-san shuts the front door by her foot. She lets go of me, taking my hand and drags me into the living room. She makes me sit on one of the couches.

"Stay right here, okay, sweetie?" she says and then she disappears to somewhere.

I make myself comfortable, putting my hands behind my head and stretching out my legs. Before I could get too comfortable, a large box-shaped thing gets plopped on my lap, taking me off guard completely. "Oompf!"

I blink a couple of times, dumbfounded and okaa-san stands right in front of me with a sunny grin smacked across her face.

"What is this heavy thing?" I ask.

"Pads!" she pipes up cheerfully.

"P-pads? This whole thing?" I inquire, my eyes widen.

"Yup!" she flashes me the peace sign with her left hand and she sticks out her tongue innocently.

"This would last for, like, a whole year!" I shout.

"Actually," she begins. "This will last you 365 days."

I gaze at her as if she's just gone insane. "Like I said before, a whole year."

"Yup! Pretty much!" she giggles loudly like a little girl. _And she's **my **okaa-san._

Weirdo. "Ah!" I exclaim. "Thanks for the clothes."

"Clothes?" she repeats, questoning.

I tilt my head to the side, puzzled. _She's the one that gave me these...isn't she?_

"I didn't buy you any clothes," she explains.

What? "You didn't?" I ask, making sure that I heard her right.

She shook her head no, looking a bit worried. "I didn't. Did you think that I did...?"

I blink a couple of times, completely confused. _Then okaa-san didn't write that letter? Then that means...someone knows that I'm a girl!_

* * *

**A/N: Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't really plan to stop the chapter here.**

**Something inside me told me to stop here so...I did.**

**But, what is Yuki going to do now? LOL. xP**

**Don't forget to review everyone~! ;)**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	15. I AM SETSUKO HERE ME ROAR! RAWR!

**A/N: I thought of another fan fic. kakakaka! :)  
Kakakaka...that is my new weird laugh?  
Anyways, you guys should check that one out! :P  
**

* * *

-15-

When the next morning came, okaa-san made me stay until later that night. In the end, she made me stay another day. I escape in the middle of the night, wearing a dress for some reason that I'm not quite sure why. You see, it was in my room just lying there so I thought what the hell and slipped it on. It's about 1:30 in the morning so everybody is asleep, no doubt. I creep across the cold wet grass, slithering towards the boys' dorm. But for some reason, my feet take me to the girls dorm where I accidentally run into the back of someone.

I land on my butt. "Ouch!"

The person lands on their butt as well. "Ouch!"

I freeze when I hear that voice. That is the voice of pinkie.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaims politely and she gets to her feet. When she's standing up, she shoots out a hand for me to take and I take it without even thinking. She pulls me to my feet easily.

_What should I do? _"It's okay," I assure her and I purposely higher my voice.

She squints her eyes, studying me for a bit and then lets go of my hand. She startles me by laughing. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize who you are. You are...?"

Without even thinking, I blurt, "S-Setsuko!" My voice is still purposely high.

"Setsuko?" pinkie repeats questioning. "I've never heard of you. Are you new here?"

"Oh no, no, no! I'm here to see someone."

"See someone?" pinkie asks. "Ah! So you don't go to this school?"

"Un!" I exclaim. "You're not going to turn me in...are you?" I pretend to ask shy.

She studies my face and I can feel my heart quickening more and more. I'm just afraid that she's going to be able to hear it! "No way! You seem like a nice person. Plus, I'm on my way to see someone too."

Really? So that means that pinkie sneaks around at night? "Is that so? Who are you trying to see?"

"Sasuke-kun!" she squeals loudly.

Are they dating? "Oh. Good luck with that!" I'll try to be nice to her since I'm in this state.

"Thank you, Setsuko-chan! Who are you trying to see?"

STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS! "Er...Naruto-kun," I blurt without even thinking.

"Naruto-kun?" she repeats and you can hear the frown in her voice.

"No, no! I mean Gaara-kun. I just thought of Naruto-kun for a minute because I was remembering the ramyun that he owes me!" I quickly lie.

"Gaara-kun?" You can see in the dark that she tilted her head and from her voice, you can tell that she's very, very surprised.

"Um!" I agree.

"Are you..." She stops herself and then begins again. "Are you by any chance dating him?"

That takes me off guard for a few seconds. "Dating?"

"Um!" she states.

I shook my head no. I could never see myself dating him...he's too much of a bright dazzling-looking radiant creature. "I'm not. We're just friends."

"Friends?" she pauses to think. "You do know that he's a demon, right?"

_What? _I thought to myself, shocked. _Gaara's a...demon? No wonder he hates the world so much._

"Of course," I snapped a bit too sharply. For some reason, I feel a bit irritated by her words.

"Well, if you want to see Gaara, you're not going the right way. Why don't I take you?" she suggests.

_HELL NO! _"Okay," I reply to be polite. And pinkie leads me the way to my dorm.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

In the end, pinkie gives me her cell phone number and she said that she plans on texting me all the time and stuff about Gaara because, for some reason that I can't imagine why, she thinks that I like him. Plus, she said that she wants to hang out sometime and have me meet her friends but I don't know why I would even do that. I'm really glad that she didn't recognize who I am and that I was wearing a wig. Do I really look that different looking like a girl? I really didn't think that that was possible but I guess I do...How strange.

When I plopped onto my dorm bed, I sighed deeply, ignoring the fact that I'm lying on top of the clothes that okaa-san bought me. Wait, hold on...I sit up. "Oh yeah, okaa-san never bought me these clothes. So that means that someone knows that I'm a girl," I say a bit too calmly then it needs to be. But then it hits me. "OHMIGOSH! Someone knows that I'm a girl!" I exclaim...whispering.

_But how...?_

I sighed deeply and shrugged my shoulders. "I'll just think about it later," I say and I plop back on the bed, spreading my arms out wide like a bird flying. Before I even know it, I fell asleep and when I opened my eyes again, the sun is shinning down at me. But what really woke me up was how my cell phone began vibrating loudly in my bra and it felt very, very strange. I lazily glance at my screen and it reads: **PINKIE!**

I sighed. _So it begins. _

I flip my cell phone open and on the screen it says: **GOOD MORNING! Did U get 2 meet Gaara-kun?**

I sighed and texts her back: **No! I couldn't even find him! Hmp****h! **Which is true in a strange way. Although, I wasn't even looking for him in the first place. Maybe he knows that...Ha ha! What am I saying? Of course he wouldn't!

Right when I stood up, a get a new text from her: **What a jerk! :/ I couldn't see Sasuke-kun either! TT o TT**

Pinkie, I really do not care. I shrug my shoulders and text her back: **Are you going to try to see him again tonight? **I chuck my cell phone on the bed and begin stripping off the dress that I'm still in and I chuck the wig in my closest. My cell vibrates suddenly, indicating that pinkie responded back but I don't go to it. Instead, I begin putting my uniform on. When I'm fully clothed, I decided to go check it.

It reads: **Definitely! Will U come back 2?**

No, definitely not. I text her back: **Nah, not tonight.**

Before I could even close my cell phone, she responds: **Why not? ToT**

I didn't even have to think: **Busy. **I stuff my cell phone in my suit-like jacket pocket and walked out the door and into the kitchen. Uzumaki-kun is already in there and when he gets a glance at me, he stares at me surprised. He's eating ramyun, no surprise, and it's stuffed into his mouth. Some of it is dangling from his mouth.

"Rulke!" he exclaims with ramyun in his mouth.

I grin casually and waved at him. "Yo!" I notice how he's still in his pajamas. "Why are you still in your pajamas? Are you skipping? Or did you get suspended?"

He swallows the ramyun and shakes his head no. "We don't have classes today."

I frown. "We don't? Why not?"

He shoves another mouth-full of ramyun in his mouth and when he swallows it, he explains. "We just have an assembly today."

"An assembly?" I ask. "For what?"

He shrugs his shoulders easily. "The old hag says it's important though."

"What time is it?"

He glances at the clock on the wall. "It's 7:50," he replies.

"No," I disagree. "I meant what time is the assembly."

"Oh," he says. "It's at 12:00 sharp."

"12:00?" I repeat. "In that case, I'm going back to bed."

"Gwenite!" he says with ramyun stuffed in his mouth.

"Yup!" I reply and I head back into my room, locking the door from behind me. I'll just make up the lost sleep.

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

Everyone slowly fills the gym. I sit in the back row beside Uzumaki-kun and Hyuuga-kun. All the boys sit on the right side and all the girls sit on the left side. Either way, we're all facing a microphone with teachers behind it facing us. Everyone is sitting in folded up metal chairs that are definitely uncomfortable. When every student fills in the chairs, it becomes loud with everybody's chatter. I sit still, not talking. In my lap is my hands and in my hands is my cell phone. Pinkie has been texting me straight, shooting questions and other crap. But I actually got to know a little about her.

Finally, everybody becomes quiet and I knew right there that the Hokage has entered. I glance up and I'm right - the hokage is slowly making her way up to the microphone. When she's standing right in front of it, she welcomes everyone in a super duper loud voice. "Welcome everyone! I am Tsunade!"

Some of the students from the boys' side whistles loudly.

She ignores it, though. "The reason that I have called all of you guys here is because it's almost Halloween, correct?"

Everybody screams "yes" at the top of their lungs and it seemed like the boys screamed it a bit too loudly then it needs to be.

She goes on, "Because Halloween is coming up soon, we should celebrate it. So on Halloween, we will have a party! No one will have classes the day and day after Halloween, do you understand?"

Everybody cheers yes. "You guys may wear whatever it is that you guys what to wear on Halloween. So then, the first years are in charge of making the decorations, the second years are in charge of putting up the decorations, and the third years are in charge of the food and making fliers. Everyday after school you guys have to work on this and you'll get extra credit for doing so. If you have questions about something, ask your sensei. You guys are dismissed!" And with that, she leaves.

Everything becomes insane with chattering. I stay still in my seat. _A Halloween party...?  
_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! A Halloween party!  
I just L-O-V-E Halloween parties!  
They are sooo~ much fun! ^^  
There was this one year where I dressed up as a marshmallow!  
It was a lot of fun. Kakakaka! Yet very, very embarrassing! :)  
I have some really good ideas coming up soon! xD  
Review everyone~~!  
xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	16. Poop Is Now A Stalker!

**A/N: Someone in my math class (bleh! I hate math!) had a tattoo on his arm and it was in kanji.**  
**He said that it said "Love" but it definitely did NOT say that.**  
**I told him that and some snobby girl asked how would I know that.**  
**It's called "Common Sense". Haha.**  
**The guy...I bet he was embarrassed because he didn't say a word. :)**  
**So why did I tell you guys that? I really have no idea. Haha. xD**  
**

* * *

**

-16-

In our class, we have to work in the gym - put decorations up and all that fun crap (totally not). When the teacher (kakashi-sensei) left the gym after school to go read his passion, perverted books about sex, Uzumaki-kun rushes to my side right away. He scares the hell out of me, though, by saying "Boo!" right in my ear from behind me. I leaped in the air at least six feet - no, mostly likely not. I'm short and I can't jump that high because when I actually did try, I ended up humiliating myself. I'm never going to do that again.

"Boys! Meeting!" Uzumaki-kun screams in the air. All of us stare at him dumbfounded and in the corner of my eye, I notice some of the guys looking at each other puzzled.

"Err...why?" I ask.

He impatiently stares at me and motions with his hand for every other guy to come near him. "Secret!"

The guys shrug their shoulders, seeing no harm and the girls just stare at us puzzled (most at Uzumaki-kun, though). When all the guys are crowded around Uzumaki-kun and I, they all wait impatiently for Uzumaki-kun to explain.

"We should have a little fun." Uzumaki-kun grins sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" One of the boys asks.

"A prank," he respond easily. A sly grin creeps along his lips.

"A prank?" some of the guys say in unision.

"Yeah! On the day of the dance, we should have a prank for all the girls." Uzumaki-kun snickers evilly, probably thinking of the prank he has in mind.

"A prank on the girls?" some of the guys say questioning.

Uzumaki-kun nods his head once, cofidently. "Don't you remember all those cruel girls that only dance with the guys that are "sexy" and don't care about any of the other guys?"

_What? _I thought to myself. _That doesn't make any sense though because you're one of "those guys"._

"But aren't you one of them?" This voice, I reconize. It's that shit-head, Kiba.

"Yeah!" a bunch of the guys agree in unision.

Uzumaki-kun waves his hand inb front of his face. "Nah, that doesn't matter. Forget about that. A prank on the girls...we should do that."

For some reason, I think that I know what he's planning on doing. "But won't the girls' costume get destroyed?" I ask finally.

Uzumaki-kun gazes at me amazed for some reason that I can't imagine why. "You haven't even heard the plan yet!"

"I have a feeling that I know," I reply so that he understands.

"What do you guys think? Help me with the prank?" Uzumaki-kun looks somewhat over-confident. It's like he knows that they're going to agree with him. And, he's right. The guys all nod their heads yes with sly grins on their faces. "Great. So here's the plan..."

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

So we've been working on this 'project' or whatever Uzumaki-kun says it is, for about a week. Halloween is on Friday. Everybody has been working hard on this and you can tell by the squealing chattering that the girls are over excited about this dance (it seems like things like this doesn't happen very much). The boys in my class are very, VERY excited about the prank we're going to pull on the girls. Uzumaki-kun can't even shut his mouth about it in our dorm room. As for Gaara, he's in my homeroom, he's ditching and it doesn't even seems like he

Pinkie: **SETSUKOO~~! **

Me: **What? **

I am sitting on the couch with my knees brought up to my chin and the TV in front of me is on although I'm not paying any attention to it. I've been texting pinkie for about ten minutes now. We've "known" each other for more then a week and to her, I guess, I'm her best friend? It's quite strange, if you ask me. Uzumaki-kun is in his dorm room probabaly looking up porn or something like that. Neji got called out so he's getting confessed to right now. As for Gaara, he's probably in a tree acting like a creeper.

Pinkie: **DO U THINK THAT I SHOULD ASK SASUKE-KUN?**

Me: **WHAT'S WITH THE RANDOM ALL CAPS?**

Pinkie: **Setsuko-chan! This is important!**

Me: **Sorry.**

Pinkie: **Well?**

_What were we talking about again? Oh right... _Me: **Sure...?**

Pinkie: **Setsuko!**

Me: **Sakura!**

Pinkie: **Stop copying me!**

Me: **...OK!**

Pinkie: **What if he says no? :(**

Me: **Then it sucks to be you.**

Pinkie: **WHAT?**

Me: **I was kidding.**

Pinkie: **...Oh. Oh!**

Me: **What?**

Pinkie: **Will U come 2 the dance w/ me?**

_What's with the uber lot question marks? _Me: **Why? I don't even go to your school. **A total lie. Ha ha ha.

Pinkie: **Yeah yeah yeah! Come 2 the dance w/ me! It'll b sooooo much fun!**

Me: **Nah, I'll pass.**

Pinkie: **PLEEEEASE~~~!**

_NO! Not in a million of years! _Me: **Do I have to?**

_Pinkie: _**YES!**

_I kinda thought so. _Me: **Go bring Pikachu.**

Pinkie: **Pikachu? WTF?**

_Ha. Ha. Ha. _Me: **Sorry, I just saw pikachu on the TV so I just had to say that. :P**

Pinkie: **Havent U evr notice tht Pika is REALLY yellow?**

Me: **It's like pee.**

Pinkie: **EXCTLY!**

Me: **It's like a blob of pee running really fast across the field. Plus, there is poop stalking the pee also since Pikachu's tail is brown!**

Pinkie: **LMAO! POOP!**

Me: **Yup. Poop is offical a stalker.**

Pinkie: **Wouldn't it b weird if there were poop soilders?**

Me: **Yes. Yes it would.**

Hyuuga-kun walks through the door and plops on the same couch as me. He sits on the end and he turns to me. I notice how there is a red hand mark on his face and I bark out laughing. "The girl slapped you...?" I ask with a grin.

He nods his head. "I guess I'm a really, really bad person that needs to jump off the cliff and roll around in a pit of fire." He takes the remote that's beside me and he begins flipping through the channels to see what is interesting on. After going through them, he finally stops and _Criminal Mind _is playing. He leans back into the couch and relaxes. Suddenly, he turns to me. "What are you doing?"

"Texting," I reply.

"Are you talking about anything interesting?" he abruptly asks.

That takes me off guard for a split moment. "Well, poop is offical a stalker."

He stares at me strangely.

"Don't ask," I respond.

"That's probably the best thing to do," he agrees easily and he gets to his feet. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

_Hyuuga-kun is such a nice guy. _"Err...water," I say and I turn my attention to my phone.

Pinkie: **How r U n Gaara? :3**

_Oh. That's right. I guess that the Setsuko me is dating Gaara. She keeps assuming things that aren't even true. _Me: **Who knows. Do you know where my rude, stay away from society red headed jerk-face nutjob case is at by any chance?**

Pinkie: **Nope! OH OH OH! Why don't you just go with him?**

Me: **What?**

Pinkie: **Yeah! I'll meet u the ramyun shop!**

Me: **What now?**

Pinkie: **I'll c u in a min, k?**

I freeze completely in the couch. _Just how exactly did this just happen?_

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! **

**So what is Yuki doing to do? xD**

**I know exactly what she's going to do~~! La la la~!**

**Reeeview everrrryoooneeee~~!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	17. Boyfriend? Girlfriend? WHAT!

**A/N: Escape the Fate has a new SONG!**  
**I just heard it. ^^**  
**I love screaming. Hahaha~~!**  
**

* * *

**

-17-

I slip on girl clothes (plus my wig) and leap out of my window, running across the cold wet grass - it was raining earlier today. It's about eight at night. Lights are off at ten on school days. On weekends, lights are off at twelve. But then again, who actually listen to those rules? No one. Right?

When I leave the school grounds, I hang my head as if the ground had taken my interest. My legs speed walk, letting them go where they feel like going. _Should I actually meet up with her or just pretend to be sick? _Worry thoughts run through my mind and without even realizing it, one of my feet gets caught in some kind of root and I trip over, falling straight on my face. I lie there, debating whether or not I should just lie there and pretend to be dead or to get back to my feet and keep walking straight. In the end, I choose option number one. Maybe leaves will fall on me and my soul with slowly fly away from my body. Except, this is reality so that can't actually happen. Oh well. It's worth a try, right?

"Are you alright?" a voice of a young male asks.

_Wait..._

I shoot my head up to see who this is. My eyes widen when I see the person in front of me. I'm not quite sure but I think my mouth drops as well.

"Are you alright?" he asks again and he kneels in front of me, shooting out a hand for me to take. When he gets a glance at me, he even widens his eyes, shocked, probably. He quickly changes his expression, though, and grins widely.

_What is he planning? _I thought to myself.

I take his hand to be polite and he pulls me to my feet easily. When I'm to my feet, I bow to be polite. "Thank you," I mutter under my breath, purposely highering my voice.

He studies my face, nodding his head once. "You're welcome..." His voice trails, indicating that I should tell him my name.

"Err...Setsuko. And you?" My voice is still purposely high.

"Hyuuga Neji. Are you sure that you're alright?" He actually sounds concerned.

Hyuuga-kun really is a nice guy. "Oh no I'm-" I had to stop myself because my phones begins to ring loudly. I stuff my right hand into my lightning blue skinny jean pockets and I take out my cell phone, opening it up so that I can read the text. It's from pinkie, no doubt, and it says: **Wht takin u so long? # o #**

I stuff my cell phone back into my pocket and hold my left knee up, crying out in pain. "Oh nooo! It hurts! I don't think that I can walk." I hope my acting skills aren't that bad.

Hyuuga-kun rushes to my side, resting one of his hands on my back. "What's the matter? Do you want me to take you somewhere?"

I nod my head, biting on my bottom lip, trying my hardest to act like I'm in pain. "M-my knee! It hurts a lot!" I've always been told that my -cough cough- lying -cough cough- err...acting skills are pretty horrible. Hopefully it isn't so obvious.

**-Neji-**

_It's so obvious that she's lying, _I thought to myself, and I just shrug my shoulders, shoving that thought to the back of my mind. _I might as well just tag along with her childish plans._

**-Yuki-**

Hyuuga-kun takes me off guard completely when he wraps his arms around my waist and throw me over his shoulder. He begins walking towards some direction that I don't know. My eyes get glued to the moving ground and with one hand, I dig into my pocket and, surprisingly, success in getting it. I flip my phone open, texting pinkie back: **Sorry! I'm in the hospital now.**

Like I thought, pinkie replies back super speedy. It says: **WHAT? Wht happened? R u alrght!**

Me: **Oh no. It's terrible. Just plain terrible.**

Pinkie: **TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHT HAPPENED!**

_Again, the all caps. _Me: **It's a long story, Sakura, so don't worry abou-**

"Sakura? Gaara? What are you two doing here?" Hyuuga-kun suddenly asks, breaking my train of texting...?

_SHIT! _I screamed in my head. My eyes widen and I stay as still as I can, hoping desperating that they can't see me.

"_Setsuko_?" You can hear the surprise in her voice.

_SHIT! I'm not invisable! _I turn my head and wave, plus grin awkwardly, at her. "Err...hi."

"I thought that you were in the hospital!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, about that..." I mutter under my breath. _Think. Think. THINK!_

"Well then, I found Gaara a few moments ago and brought him here!" she squeals loudly like a crazy fan girl.

I break from Hyuuga's grasp and I land on my feet.

"I thought that you were hurt," Hyuuga-kun states. You can tell by the tone of his voice that he doesn't really care.

I pause to think a bit and an idea pops inside my head. "You totally fixed it, your amazing." I grab onto both of his hands and shook them a couple of times. Then, I let go of them, twirled around, and walked up to Gaara, grabbing onto his wrist and I say, "Speak to me for a bit."

I drag him away from pinkie and Hyuuga-kun and when we were far away that they couldn't hear, I twirl him around to face me. "Pretend to be my boyfriend."

He glances at me dully.

The clock ticks and he doesn't say anything. "Can you do me the favor and pretend to be my boyfriend?" I repeat myself, making it longer though.

It becomes an awkards silence and when I thought he wasn't going to say anything, he does. "What is it for me?"

I chew on the inside of my mouth. "I'll do anything you say."

Without a word he turns around and heads towards pinkie and Hyuuga-kun. Before he could completely leave, I shoot out my hand, clutching a fistful of the back of his plain black shirt. "I didn't mean it sexually," I hissed under my breath shraply, reading his mind.

He turns around and my grip loosens. His arms fold across his chest tightly, studying my face. "Fine."

That takes me off guard. "Really?" I didn't think that he would actually agree.

He nods his head once.

I grin, pleased because that was easier then I thought that it would be. "My name is Ando Setsuko and your Gaara."

"Ando...?" His head tilts to the side.

Oops. "Err...yeah, I'm Yuki's twin sister...?" I hope he didn't hear the question in my voice.

His head tilts to the other side. "Yuki's twin...?"

"Hm!" I agree. "Oh! You should have my number..."

In the end, Gaara and I exchange our number and he goes home. Hyuuga-kun left to go home without me noticing and pinkie eagerly waits for what I have to say. When I explained everything to her (ishly) I head back to the dorms. When I'm lying on top of my bed with my pajamas on and the wig off, I stare at the ceiling. _Somehow, I am now Gaara's girlfriend. Err...at least Setsuko is. _I turn my head to stare at Gaara's empty bed. _Where does he go all the time anyways?_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! They're going out now! xD**

**Or at least "Setsuko" is. Hahaha. :)**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**So that means REVIEW! Bwahahahahaa.**

**Haru: What happened to your evil laugh?**

**Me: WTF! You're not even in this story! So where did you come from!**

**Haru: I'm sorry...**

**Me: Okay...? *thinking* _What a weirdo._**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	18. Halloween Day!

**A/N: To tell you the truth, I only wrote another story because**

**I only had 11 stories and it really bothered me.**

**11 = odd number.**

**Me = hate odd numbers. So I just had to write another story so that I can feel better.**

**Haha. :) You guys should check it out too!**

* * *

-18-

_Bloop! Bloop! Bloop! Wake up or else I'll kiss you! _

_What the hell kind of alarm clock is that? _I cursed in my mind. This alarm clock was given to me by Uzumaki-kun about some weeks ago.

_Bloop! Bloop! Bloop! Wake up or else I'll kiss you! _The alarm clock screams again.

"Shut **UP!**" I scream at the top of my lungs and I chuck one of my pillows at it. The alarm clock falls to the ground and noise that doesn't sound good is made. When I heard the shatters, my head shoots up right away and I flip around and glanced down at the floor lazily. My eyes widen and I realize that the "one of a kind alarm clock that you can't find anywhere else in this whole wide world no matter how long you look" is shattered into tiny little pieces. _Oops. Uzumaki-kun is going to be pissed off at me._

And on that cue, a blonde short boy barges into my room. "What was that? Are you okay?" When those words left his mouth, he notices the "one of a kind alarm clock that you can't find anywhere else in this whole wide world no matter how long you look" is on the ground broken into little pieces.

"This isn't what it looks like," I blurt.

"YUUUKI!" he screams at the top of his lungs. His face flushes red in anger.

"Okay," I admit. "This looks terrible but it wasn't my fault, I swear." Yes. It was the alarm clock's fault.

"YUKI! That was the one of a kind alarm clock that you can't find anywhere else in this whole wide world no matter how long you look!" Wow. He actually said that from word-to-word from when he said that to me the first time.

"Yeah, and I apologize because I feel very bad. So can you forgive me?" The last part I purposely made my voice sound like a baby.

"YU~KI!" he whines.

_Why is he so furious with me? It's just an alarm clock. _"Will you forgive me if I make you ramyun?" I suggest, staring at him a bit uncertain.

"Fine." You can tell by his voice that he doesn't forgive me just yet.

I get to my feet and head to the kitchen. _It's just an alarm clock. Why is he so furious?_

**-Naruto-**

I watched as Yuki-kun left his room. I rest my hands on my waist, tilting my head to the side a bit. "Why did I get so mad at him?" I rest one hand over my heart. _How...weird._

**-Yuki-**

It didn't take me very long to make him ramyun and when I finished it, I set it down on the table in front of him uncertain, studying his face. The expression in his face lightens up when he sees it and right away he digs into it. _Maybe I was just imagining? Yeah, probably._

I slip in the chair that's across from Uzumaki-kun and I fold my arms on the table, resting my chin on top of it. I watch as Uzumaki-kun is eating the ramyun as if he hasn't eaten in years. It's very entertaining to watch Uzumaki-kun eat. Or is that weird to say? Even if it sounds weird and creepy, it's the truth. I've never met anyone in my life who would eat so happily like that. Maybe that's one of his traits of why I like him so much. Uzumaki-kun is a great guy - my best friend.

My cellphone vibrates in my pants pocket. You're probably wondering why I have my cellphone with me so much - it's because if I'm not with my phone and pinkie texts me, she'll keep texting me until I do. It's quite annoying, actually. Oh. I've been texting Gaara a lot lately too. Today is Friday AKA Halloween which means that today is finally the day of the dance. We don't have classes today so I'm pleased with that. But the bad part is how pinkie is going to take me shopping. Just thinking of that gives me goose bumps!

I flip my cellphone open, bringing it on top of the table. To my surprise, it's from Gaara: **Un.**

_Un? What the hell does that mean? _Me: **Good morning to you too...?**

**"**What's the matter?" Uzumaki-kun suddenly asks and I look up at him, puzzled.

"Huh?" After those words left my lips, I felt like a complete idiot for some reason that I can't imagine why.

"You look irritated - like Kiba-kun said something insulting to you," he explains.

That takes me off guard. "Oh. Did I really?"

He nods his head once.

"Oh. Well, it's nothing," I assure, flashing him a bright grin.

**-Naruto-**

When Yuki smiled at me, it felt as if someone smacked me right in the face with a kickball. My heart begins racing rapidly for some reason and I can feel my face heating up. Or is the room just hot? Either way, when Yuki smiled, I swear that my heart stopped beating for a second. Why does he look so cute suddenly?

**-Yuki-**

I glanced back down at the screen and this time, pinkie texted me, saying: **R u awake yet?**

A deep sigh escapes through my lips. Me: **Good morning.**

Pinkie: **Wht time do U want to hang out?**

Me: **Whenever.**

Gaara: **Un.**

I stare at the text Gaara just sent me with a hard look. _I'm definitely not going to reply back to you! Do you know why? It's because your difficult to talk to Mr. __Stupid, rude dude, stays away from society red headed jerk-face ____pyscojob thingy. And yes, I just said thingy. Who cares if teachers get made at me when I say that word! And anyways, there isn't even any teachers around! Wow. I must be going insane because I'm arguing with myself._

Pinkie: **Letz hang out now! ^O^**

Me: **Okie dokie.**

I get to my feet and shove my cellphone into my pocket. "Naruto-kun, I'm leaving. See yah."

"Eh?" He glances at me surprised. There is ramyun sticking out of his mouth and when he swallows it, he inquires, "Where are you going? Are you going to the dance?"

I shook my head no. "I'm not going to the dance."

His eyes widen. "Why not!" he exclaims a bit too loudly then he needs to be.

"Me and dancing doesn't mix very well together," I explain and I into my room and grab a large bag, stuffing my wig in there and some loose clothes because I know that pinkie is going to want me to change into a gazillion costumes.

****

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

I didn't have to wait very long for pinkie and to my surprise, she brought Hina-chan and blondie who stole my first kiss. When pinkie sees me, she rushes up to me, giving me a huge embrace that left me breathless - and I really mean breathless because she hugged me too tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Setsuko!" she exclaims and she lets go of me. "This is Hinata-chan and Ino-chan." She even does hand gushers so that I know who is who. Hina-chan is wearing a skirt that goes down to her knees and a loose white shirt that you can see her shoulders. As for blondie, she just looks like a whore no matter what she wears.

I bow to be polite and force myself to smile widely. "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hina-chan blushes and bows as well. She shutters when she says hi to me. Blondie right away just hugged me and locked arms with mine as she and pinkie drag me away to who really knows where. Hina-chan shyly follows from behind.

********

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

I was right when I said that pinkie was going to make me change into gazillion costumes. She said that since I'm going to the dance with Gaara, I have to look so breath-taking and seductive that he would want to rape me. Or whatever it was that she and blondie had said. Pinkie picks out a black gothic lolita dress for me to wear, telling me to buy that one. She said that since Gaara is all dark and mysterious, I need to look all dark and seductive since that is one of the things that girls have. So in the end, I buy it. Pinkie and blondie already have their costumes at home so they don't need one. Where now going to help Hina-chan pick out a costume.

As Hina-chan is in the changing room, I turn to pinkie who's sitting in the plastic chair beside me (blondie is on my other side). "What does it mean if you dream about a guy?"

"A guy?" pinkie repeats.

Blondie suddenly goes in our conversation. "What happened in the dream?"

"Did you wake up and notice that your panties all wet?" pinkie inquires.

I stare at the both of them, amazed. "What?"

"Wet dreams?" blondie questions. "I thought it was just guys that got wet dreams."

Pinkie shook her head no. "Girls can get wet dreams as well. My mom told me that if your panties are wet in the morning, then you had a wet dream."

_Wow...girls talk about the most strangest things ever. _I thought to myself in amazed. _I think that it's better to talk to a guy then a girl. _

"Wah!" blondie exclaims. "That's so interesting."

I flip out my phone and text Gaara: SAVE MEEE~~~! T o T

"Are you texting Gaa~ra?" pinkie asks in a sing-song way.

I turn my attention to her. "How did you know?"

She grins widely and wraps her arm around my shoulder. Blondie suddenly does the same thing. "I am a girl. I had my girl senses tingling."

"Isn't that from Spider Man?" blondie asks dumbfounded.

Pinkie was about to answer to that but Hina-chan interrupts by coming out of the changing room. "A-ano..." she says softy and she's hiding behind the door shyly.

"Don't hide behind the door!" blondie and pinkie exclaims in perfect unison. "Come on out so that I can see it!"

Hina-chan nods her head once, shyly, and she slowly walks away from the door and stands out in the open so that we can see it. Hina-chan is wearing a super duper short white nurse costume that's tight against her body that you can see all her curves. The nurse dress doesn't even reach to her knees (I bet that every time she bends down, someone will be able to see her underwear). Now that, I'll admit, is a seductive nurse costume. So who is she trying to have sex with?

"Oh. MY GOD!" pinkie squeals loudly. She gets to her feet and wraps her arms around Hina-chan's tiny waist, twirling her around. "You. Look. HOT!" Blondie gets to her feet as well and wraps her arms around pinkie and Hina-chan, agreeing with everything that pinkie is saying. I just say in my seat, tilting my head to the side a bit, staring at Hina-chan. That nurse outfit actually looks really, really good on her somehow.

When they let go of her, they turn to me and Hina-chan stares at me with shy eyes. _They want my opinion, _something in my head told me. I get to my feet, smiling widely. I rush over to them wrapping my arms around all of them and all of us begin jumping up and down excitedly. _It's so great to be a girl._

******__**********

**- ブタ 愛 ブタ -**

__

We get our hair down, put our costumes on, and applied make-up on. All that took about six hours, amazing, huh? So now it's a little past seven and the dance doesn't start until eight. All four of us are sitting in their dorm watching TV. Pinkie is wearing a sexy cat uniform (the kind of outfit you see on a Playboy magazine) with her hair in two pigtails, blondie's costume is a sexy witch and her hair is completely done, Hina-chan is a nurse, and as for me, I'm some kind of gothic doll/vampire thingy. They made me wear super duper long fake black nails that have a spider web and a spider on each nail. My eyes have dark eye shadow on and thick eyeliner. Plus, I have black lipstick on. To tell you the truth, I've never worn this much black before. Or even make-up that's this thick. It makes me wonder if those dark circles around Gaara's eyes is just eyeliner or if it's because of lack of sleep.

__

The show on the TV goes to commercial and I turn to look at all of them. "Are you guys going with anyone?"

All of them shook their heads no. "I'm hoping that Naruto-kun will be asking Hinata-chan to dance, though," pinkie says.

My head tilts to the side a bit. _Hina-chan likes Uzumaki-kun? _I thought to myself. _I never knew that. But then..._

"Then when Naruto-kun asked you go...?" I ponder.

Pinkie looks startled for a second. "Did he tell you that?"

I blink a couple of times, remembering that I'm Setsuko right now. "Err...yeah. I've always wanted to ask you but I never go the chance to."

In the corner of my eye, I notice Hina-chan glance down at her fingers sadly. "I felt really bad, but I threw the cake he made for me in his face because I was trying to make him realize that there is an amazing girl who really likes him. And anyways, I don't even like him like that."

Her response takes me completely off guard. _So that's why..._

I nod my head once, understanding, and I then turn my attention towards blondie. "Do you like anyone right now?"

She face flushes dark red as she nods her head once. "Yuki-kun."

My eyes widen. _"WHAT?" _

She didn't notice my tone, thank god, and she rests her hands on her face, blushing even darker. "He's so kind. He even took my first kiss."

_NOOOO~~! _

Pinkie and Hina-chan snaps their heads, gazing at blondie with widen eyes. "You've kissed him already?" pinkie shouts.

She glances to the side. "Even if it was by an accident, my heart went racing."

Please don't remind me of that awful, scarring memory, I thought to myself miserably.

"Awww~~!" pinkie squeals loudly. She hugs blondie and blondie hugs her back.

___Oh, how troublesome this has became. _******__****

* * *

**

**A/N: Can you guys tell that I'm kinda stalling?**

**Haha. :P**

**Actually, to tell you the truth, I wanted this chapter to end at a different part but I decided not to.**

**That's just going to happen in the next chapter. ^^**

**Please review everyone!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	19. Realization!

**A/N: I love watching dramas. :)**

**The drama that I'm watching right at this moment (I'm waiting for it to load since my computer is soooo slow!)**

**is called "That Fool".**

**It's just plain amazing. ^^**

* * *

-19-

All of us (pinkie, blondie, Hina-chan, and I) walk to the gym where the dance is at. When we walk through the doors, everyone stops to stare at us and I felt like I was the new student all over again. The gym is dark but there is enough lights that you can see everyone's costumes. There are lit candles all around the gym on the tables where food and drinks are at. There are cut out pumpkins on the walls (the ones that look terrible are the ones that are made from Uzumaki-kun. I learned that he can't cut out a circle) and actual pumpkins around the whole gym with carved faces - of course there is a candle lit in them. Dark, gothic monsters are shaped like dolls and they're resting up against the wall. Loud music is blasting through the speakers that I can't even hear myself think.

Gaara walks up to all of us and he's wearing a suit, making him look like a dark, mysterious prince. He gazes at me, shocked. And I'm not really sure if that is a good thing or not. Hyuuga-kun walks up from behind him and even his eyes widen, shocked. Then, Uzumaki-kun walks up to us but he's more bold. Not only does his mouth and eyes widen, he exclaims, "DUDE! You guys look sexy! Especially her!" He points at me, taking me off guard completely.

I glance around me just in case he's talking to someone else. But there isn't anyone behind me. I point a finger at me, dumbfounded. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yeah!" he pipes up cheerfully. "You're like a dark, gothic, death princess girl...lady...thingy..." When he said that, he pauses to think and you can tell by the expression in his face that he's wondering if he should have said that.

I cover my mouth with one hand so that he can't tell that I'm smiling. I laugh a bit, entertained. Uzumaki-kun is definitely different when he's talking to a girl! Yet somehow he's the same. Either way, this is just plain entertaining that I can't help but tease him! I really should dress up as a girl more often. Heh. Heh. Heh.

"Do you...want to dance?" he suddenly asks, taking me off guard completely.

Again, I glance around me just in case he's talking to someone else. He's looking at me plus, there isn't anyone behind me. Of course, I point a finger at myself, dumbfounded. "Me?" Without even thinking, I glance to my right to where Hina-chan is standing. She's right beside me and her head is hanged. You can see in her eyes the pain that even makes my heart begin to ache. If I'm not even wrong, it looks like she's about to cry.

"Yeah, you." Uzumaki-kun flashes a bright, sunny grin.

Stupid bright dazzling-like shiny radiant creature! I thought to myself. I walk forward, looking my arms with Gaara's. I turn to face Uzumaki-kun and I rest my head against Gaara's shoulder - or arm since he's taller than me. "Gaara is my date so I'll just stick with him. Okay?" I blinked at Uzumaki-kun cutely. "And anyways, why don't you dance with Hina-chan? She doesn't have a date, and she looks hot, don't you think so?"

"Hinata-chan?" he repeats questioning. He glances at Hina-chan and a bright smile creeps along his lips -what a player hahahaha-. His whole body is turned towards her. "Do you want to dance, Hinata-chan?"

Hina-chan snaps her head up, startled. A dark apple red overwhelms her face as she quickly nods her head yes. Uzumaki-kun takes one hand out and Hina-chan falters but in the end, she takes it shyly. He drags her over to the dance floor where they begin jumping up and down to the music. Pinkie suddenly turns to my direction, breaking my train of thought. "I'm going to go watch over Hina-chan and maybe I'll be able to see Sasuke-kun." She winks at me.

Blondie blinks a couple of times. "You're going to leave me?"

Pinkie stares at her as if she's insane. "No, you're coming with me." There is a sharpness in her voice.

"Why?" she asks dumbfounded.

_And people call me stupid!_ I cried in my head, laughing a bit.

"Ino!" pinkie barks.

Blondie looks startled. "Er...see you later, Setsuko-chan!" And with that, pinkie drags blondie away.

I watched as they hurry over towards the table of food. When pinkie twirled around to face me, she winks and gives me a thumbs up. Because of that, I couldn't help but laugh a bit. She begins to chew on something and she eyeball Uzumaki-kun so that he doesn't do anything inappropriate to Hina-chan or even make her cry. _Maybe pinkie is actually a good person?_

When I gyrated to ask Hyuuga-kun a question, I figure out that he disappears! I glance up at Gaara-kun, shocked. "Did you give Hyuuga-kun a disease or something? He's disappearing like a ghost too! WAH! He couldn't really be a ghost now, can he?"

Gaara-kun glances down at me with a puzzled look painted in his face. "Ghost?"

_Oh SHIT! I'm Setsuko right now!_ I begin panicking in my head.

"Err...Yuki told me that you were like a ghost...so...yeah...um..." That is probably the most horrible lie in the history of lies! I'm just babbling random things. Since my lying skills have gotten better, or so it seems, maybe he could't tell that it was a lie!

**-Gaara-**

I stare at this girl, studying her face. Now that I look more, twins don't look that alike. It all makes sense. Right when she said "ghost" I figured it out right away. _Yuki is actually a girl._

**-Yuki/Setsuko(?)-**

I force myself to laugh when he's just gawking at me. You can totally hear the awkwardness in my voice as I laugh. Gaara-kun scans me from head-to-foot suddenly. "Un."

_Un? Un! UN! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?_

"You're actually a nice person," he abruptly comments.

He can actually talk? "WAH!" I exclaim, a bit more cheerful then I actually need to be. "YOU CAN ACTUALLY TALK? OMIGOSH! CONGRATS! I would have definitely gotten you something but I didn't know you would talk this much!"

He rises an invisible eyebrow.

"Sorry..." I mutter under my breath and I look past him to see how Hina-chan is. She's shyly moving her hips around as she stares at Uzumaki-kun with full of love in them. It makes me wonder what she sees in him...Uzumaki-kun is throwing his arms in the air and shaking his butt. Or you can say, he's doing the Uzumaki-kun exotic seductive dance! No one can shake his butt, swing his arms in the air, and make eccentric faces that look as if he's constipated like how he does it. Well, someone could try, but it just wouldn't be the same.

Then, it hits me. It hits me hard like how the dodge ball smacked me in the face when I just moved here. Now, you're probably wondering what it is that hit me. What hit me was the fact that I'm still standing in front of the doors looking like a complete idiot. I tug on Gaara's sleeve lightly. "Let's sit down?"

He just gazes at me lazily and heads over towards where the folded chairs are at. I had to speed walk to catch up with his speed. Not even once did he wait for me. He sits on the chair on the side where there is no one. I sit right beside him, glancing around. Then, I stare at him. Why? You ask? It's because he looks quite angelic in the state that he's in. I never really noticed it, but Gaara-kun is actually a flower boy, the mysterious kind of flower boy.

Bu-thump. Bu-thump.

_Bu-thump_? I rest my hand over my heart and to my surprise, my heart is beating rapidly. What is this feeling? It feels kinda strange...

I flicker my eyes towards him and I can feel my heart pounding against my chest even quicker than before. I snap my head to the other direction, glancing at the ground with my eyes widen. "Why is my heart beating so quickly? Don't tell me, I actually..." Something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. Pinkie is resting her back against the wall and she's staring at a string beside her. She tilts her head to the side, puzzled about this random piece of string and she grabs ahold of it. My eyes flicker up.

_Isn't that_...I ponder in my head, and then my eyes widen. I leap to my feet. "SAKURA, DON'T!"

But I was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Dun! Dun! DUUUUN!**

**What is going to happen? XD**

**Please review everyone! And tell me what you think!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	20. A HeartToHeart Conversation With Neji?

**A/N: I've been reading this manhwa called "Forbidden Kiss".**  
**It's sooo~ good! I love it!**  
**GAHfgs;lrgnskj! ^^**

**

* * *

**

-20-

Pinkie ruins everything.

The over-size skeleton on the ceiling explodes like when someone hits a pinata and it breaks open. Instead of candy that would come out of a pinata, seaweed and feathers fall over everyone that's dancing. All the decorations on the wall peels off, knocking down people. In a blink of an eye, the pumpkins begin to explode one at a time and pumpkin guts get all over everything and everyone. People begins to scream, cry, and curse, making a huge commotion.

Pinkie's eyes are widen, shocked.

Everyone turns their attention to her and they glare at her. Without even thinking, I rush towards her and I stand in front of her with my arms out. "STOP!" I exclaim. Everyone tilts their head to the side, confused about my actions probably. "I know what you guys are thinking. This isn't Sakura-chan's fault. She just saw the string and pulled it."

"So it _is _her fault then!" someone in the crowd exclaims.

Oops. "No! I know how planned all this out!" I glance down at my feet and back up at them. "It's...it's...it's..."

"Whose fault is it?" someone in the crowd shouts. You can see the anger in their faces. In the corner of my eye, I notice Uzumaki-kun trying to run away.

_Oh no you don't, _I thought to myself. I point past everybody and they follow where my finger is pointed at. "It was Uzumaki-kun's idea."

"_What?" _pinkie exclaims and so does the rest of the girls.

Uzumaki-kun freezes and he tries to run away but no one the teachers catch him. Kakashi-sensei orders everyone to leave the gym except for Uzumaki-kun. Everyone slowly floods out of the gym. I was the last one that left. I had to steal one last glance at him because guilt began to crawl up my stomach. As I look straight ahead of me, I bump right into someone, falling on my butt. When I glanced up, I notice how it's Hyuuga-kun.

"Oh. It's you." Hyuuga-kun takes a hand out for me to grab and I take it.

"Where is Gaara?" he asks when I'm at my feet.

My shoulders shrug. "As if I know. He always disappear randomly and it's starting to piss me off! ARGH!" I punch the air to vent out my anger. It works in a way. The both of us walk outside and he makes me sit down on a bench. It's dark out right now and you can't really tell where the stars are at from where I'm at. There is a tall pole with a light connected to it on both side of the bench so it's difficult to see the stars. When I turned to ask Hyuuga-kun something, he's gone. I look both sides just in case he's just playing a prank on me. Well, he's not. He's no where in sight.

"Do people in Konoha just randomly disppear?" I ponder to myself. "It really seems like it."

"Seems like what?" Hyuuga-kun suddenly inquires.

I scream and spaz out, somehow tripping over my own legs and landing on my face.

Hyuuga-kun takes me off guard when he barks out laughing. He grabs on my waist and pulls me up like a pillow. He makes me sit down beside him and he hands me a cup of hot chocolate. I look down at it and grab it, taking a small sip of it just in case it's poision or something. I let the cup rest on my leg and I wait a couple of seconds - nothing happens so I shrug my shoulders and chug it down my throat. In just seconds I drink the whole thing.

"Well, you really like hot chocolate." He laughs a gentle laugh.

I glance at him swiftly, shoving the empty cup to him. His head tilts to the side, puzzled. "Next time, put marshmelloes in it. Okay?"

He nods his head once. "Alright, I understand."

I study his face. "Why are you so kind to me? Aren't you a player?"

"Of course. Just standing next to me can wind up getting you pregnant."

My mouth drops as my whole body freezes.

Just one glance at me and he barks out laughing. He holds his stomach as one of his hands grip onto my shoulder tightly. His hand is cold to the touch but I ignore it.

"What's so funny?" I can feel my face heating up in anger.

When his laughter calms down he wipes the tears from his eyes from laughing so much. "Whenever I'm with you, you make it so easy to make me laugh. Now why is that?"

I stare at him as if he's on crack. "HOW in the WORLD am I suppose to know!" My arms swing around angerily.

He begins snickering again, covering his mouth with one hand. He points a finger at me. "Your facial expressions! They're so hilarious!"

"Is it that funny?" I narrow my eyes together, scanning him carefully.

He nods his head, unable to speak. His head is throw back in the air and he laughs even louder.

Is he on drugs or something? When I opened my mouth to ask him that, he interrupts me. "Can I ask you a question?"

My head tilts to the side, curious. "Okay."

His face expression is suddenly serious. "You have to tell me the complete truth. Do you understand?"

"Okay, okay," I assure him. "What is it?"

"If you had a secret and someone found out, how would you react to that?"

I blink a couple of times, confused by his words. "What kind of secret?"

"A secret so big that if someone found out, you can get kicked out of school," he explains.

"Well," I pause to think. "I would ask them to keep it a secret for me." Of course.

"Why should that person keep it a secret?" I never actually noticed what those words meant or that sharp edgeness in his voice. "Are you afraid that you'll get kicked out?"

"Actually, I wouldn't care if that person told the school and I got kicked out because then I can just take care of my mother. The main reason why I came to the school here, is because my mother is ill and the doctors are suppose to heal her here," I explain to him but when those words left my mouth, I couldn't help but wonder if that was the right thing to say so that he doesn't figure out who I am actually. But I don't really have to worry anyways since my acting skills are quite amazing. Heh. Heh. Heh.

"You're mother is ill?" His voice sounds surprise.

"Hm!" I nod my head once.

"So then that means that person should keep it a secret or else your mother will be sad if she knows you got kicked out." It kinda sounds like he's thinking about something important.

"Yup." I get to my feet. "It's getting pretty dark...I think that I should leave now."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he suggests.

I shook my head no. "You already bought me hot chocolate. You don't need to do anything else for me. But, need time we meet, I'll treat you, okay?"

He gets to his feet as well. "Can I ask you one more question?"

I study him for a split second. "Sure. What is it?"

"What do you want me to be?"

His question takes me off guard. "Eh?"

"A friend? A brother?"

Oh! I smile because I can actually understand him for once. "I want you to be a good brother to me."

"A 'good' brother?" he repeats.

I nod my head yes.

"Then you should call me 'oppa' for now on." He smiles a bit.

I flash him a thumbs up. "Okie dokie pokie chokie!" I then salute him. "See you later, oppa!" And with that, I head into the dark.

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to put Neji in here since he hasn't had a part in awhile. ^^**

**So! I did. :P**

**By the way, oppa is what a girl says to an older guy or to their boyfriends. ^^**

**Please review everyone~! xD**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	21. I'll Get You To Fall Asleep!

**A/N: My obsession right now is Lee Hong Ki!  
He's the most cutest guy in the WORLD!  
Plus, I really, really love his music that he writes. ^^  
Hwaiting! Hong Ki! xD**

* * *

-21-

When I get out of the shower and put over-size clothes on, I plop onto the sofa, drying my hair with a towel. I click the TV on and begin flipping through the channels. It didn't take very long until I was disturbed - Uzumaki-kun comes walking through the door with a frown on his face and he plops on the other side of the sofa. He folds his arms across his chest tightly and gazes at the TV screen with hard eyes. I thought about asking him what's wrong but in the end I decided not to. He's probably furious because he has to clean the whole gym and probably have to clean the cafeteria for a month.

"I'm mad," Uzumaki-kun suddenly announces.

My eyes flicker towards him. "And why is that?"

His eyes narrow together as he studies me for a second. "Did you tell your sister about the plan?"

"What sister?" I ask dumbfounded.

"SETSUKO!" he cries out.

Oh yeah! I forgot for a split second. "Err...yes. Yes I did."

He puffs out his cheeks like a little kid. "Because of her, all of us have to clean the cafeteria for a whole month."

"Eh?" I blurt. "Exactly who is this 'we'?"

"You think I'm going to clean the cafeteria all by myself! Hell no!" he exclaims.

"Well, that's just...that's just...Do you want to play ring-around-the-rosy?" My head tilts to the side a bit.

"Ring-around-the-rosy? That doesn't even sound right."

"Eh? Isn't that how you say it?" I ask.

Uzumaki-kun opens his mouth to comment on that but Hyuuga-kun walks through the doors and so does Gaara. He glances at them and then turns his attention back at me, ignoring them completely. "No, I don't think so." He shakes his head no a couple of times.

"No. It's Ring-Around-The-Rosy because it goes like this 'ring around the rosy. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!' It's common sense!"

"No," Uzumaki-kun firmly disagrees. "It's not. Your lying."

I stare at him as if he's on crack. "YES IT'S TRUE!"

The both of us snap our heads towards Hyuuga-kun since he's smart...ish...hopefully. "Tell HIM!" Uzumaki-kun and I shout in unison. We both point a finger at each other.

Hyuuga-kun sits in between us and glances at me. There must be something on my face because he keeps staring at it. "Yuki is right," he states, not even looking at Uzumaki-kun. I glance past the two of them to see what Gaara is doing and he's in the kitchen getting something to drink. _For now on, _I think to myself. _I'm going to try to get closer to Gaara and try to understand him. Hwaiting!_

I leap to my feet to bolt over to the kitchen and I stand right behind him, going onto my tippy toes and lock my fingers together behind my back. As he turns around from the fridge, he becomes startled when he sees me. He even almost dropped the cup of milk in his hand too. The corner of my lips curve up into a smile. He tries to walk past him but I just get in his way. He goes to the other side but I end up getting in his way again. We do this little dance for a while until Gaara frowns and glares at me darkly.

"What do you want?" You can he the coldness in his voice.

"Let's go to the hot springs!" I pipe up cheerfully.

His eyes narrow together suspiciously. "Why?"

"So we can bond in the nude! Of course, silly!" I smile sheepishly, holding back my sudden urge to stick my tongue like how a five-year-old would do.

He slips past me and walks into our room, ignoring me. I rest my hands on my waist, studying his back as he shuts the door from behind me. _This is going to be a lot harder then I thought it will be, _I cursed in my head.

"Forget about him, Yuki! We can bond in the nude together!"

_Yeah, this will be definitely hard to do. Oh! I have an idea! _I grin evilly to myself and I rush to my room. Well, first I run right into it since I forgot that Gaara shut the door. I shut the door from behind me and I notice that Gaara is sitting on top of his bed with that old worn-out teddy bear in his hands. He swiftly gazes at me when the door shut from behind me. He rests the teddy bear back beside him and he gets to his feet, probably ready to leave. Without even thinking I grab onto his arm, not letting him go.

"What?" he asks dully.

I let go of him arm and spread out my arms with a smile on my face. "Let's sleep together!"

He goes towards the window, ready to jump out of it. I trip over my feet somehow and I grab on the bottom of his pants leg. "I'm sorry! I was just kidding! I swear! Don't commit suicide!"

He stares down at me with a puzzled look. "Commit suicide?"

I get to my knees and fold my hands together in my lap. I nod my head yes once. "Aren't you the type of guy that will commit suicide in a second? Plus, it doesn't surprise me since your a ghost wannabe as well."

He kicks me off of him and sits on the edge of his bed, staring down at me with an expression in his face that I don't quite understand.

"What?"

He looks out the window swiftly and then back at me. "It's late, you should go to sleep."

"Me?" I point a finger at myself. "What about you? You should go to sleep as well."

_Silence_

"I can't sleep."

"Eh?" His words take me off guard. "You can't sleep? What person can't sleep?"

"I just can't." His voice was deadly and so was his face expression.

I get to my feet and sit beside him on his bed. "Then we should fix that problem, no?"

"What?" My words take him off guard completely - he was probably not expecting me to say that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I make him lie down on his bed and I cover him with his blankets. He turns his head to and opens his mouth, readying to tell me something, but he just closes it back up. I take his hand and fold both of mine over his. "I'm going to stay like this until you fall asleep, do you understand?"

"Do whatever you want," he replies without a care in the world. He flips to his side that his back is facing me.

"I will!" I declare. _Now what should I do to make him fall asleep faster? ...Aha! The lights! Of course. _I let go of Gaara's hand and rush towards the door where the light switch is at. I flip it off and rush back to Gaara's side, taking his hand again. Since that lights are off, it' completely dark in here. I sit on my knees to get more comfortable since I'm probably going to have to stay by his side for a while.

_"Don't you know that Gaara's a demon?" _Those words that pinkie has told me suddenly runs through my mind. _A demon, huh? _I thought to self. _But he doesn't even seem like one, though. _I don't know why, but I feel as if I have to stay by his side. Everybody needs a friend.

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm planning to write in Gaara's POV for most of the chapter...  
in the next chapter. ^^  
Please review everyone! xD  
xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	22. Was It Real? Or Just A Nightmare?

******A/N: In my opinion, I like it better if Shukaku was a female.**

****

**So...I'm making Shukaku a female so don't get mad at me, okay? T^T**

**I've read multiple of fics where Shukaku is a girl so it should be okay if I did it as well...?**

**If you don't like it, I apologize. Sorry. TT o TT  
**

* * *

-22-

****

**-Gaara-**

To my surprise, I fall asleep, and when I woke up, Yuki still held on my hand. I sit up, glancing down at her. She's fast asleep with her head resting against the top of the bed and she's snoring lightly like a soft lullaby. Carefully, I slip my hand out of her grip. I climb around her and carefully life her up bride style. When I carried her to her bed, she never woke up, thank god. I wrap her blankets around her carefully so that she doesn't wake up. When I was done and stared at her for a while, I quickly put on my school uniform and headed out to go to school.

It didn't take very long to get to the classroom and when I did, I sat down in my seat, swiftly glancing to my left where Yuki's empty desk is at. There isn't anyone in homeroom yet so that means I'm a bit early. I turn my attention to the clock that's above the door. It's not even seven yet. Maybe I'm a little too early. But now that I think about it a bit more...it's no wonder most of the classrooms' lights are off and barely any teachers are around. I shrug my shoulders casually and rest my arms onto of my desk as well as the side of my head. My eyes flutter shut and before I even know it, I've fallen asleep.

_Everything is dark. It is so dark that a thousand candles couldn't even lit this dark, cold place. I can't even see my brought up hand that's just only a couple of inches away from my face. My hand drops to my side easily as I take a falter step forward. Nothing is in front of me so far so I'm assuming that it's okay to walk. And, I do. At first my feet falter but once I'm walking for a bit, they become more confident and they walk even faster. There really isn't anything in front of me..._

_"Gaara..." a bone-chilling voice calls out._

_I twirl around to see Shukaku, the demon inside me, sitting onto of some random table with her legs crossed. Her hair is a light brown like sand and it flops all the way down to her waist. Unlike Yuki's "twin" bangs that are just above her eyebrows, Shukaku has hers pasting it slightly. Her face is round like a baby's and her eyes are small, squinty. They're piercing ice cold yellow eyes that always seem to send chills up my arms every time I see her. Her nose is thin, almost pointy like a witch's. You would think that a demon in a human's form would have pale white lips like a regular human but not her. Instead, her lips are thin and completely blue as if she's been frozen in ice. She's wearing a silky short, strapless white dress that clings her to body, making it easy to see every curve - the dress doesn't even cover up her thighs. There is a solid black piece of cloth that's tied__ her stomach leaving the rest of the cloth just hanging there. On her arms, there are black sleeves that are tied around her upper arms so that they don't fall off. Her long claw-like nails are painted black and on her right hand, there is a plain black ring on pointer finger. On her left thigh, she has black fishnets that goes down to her knees. And on her right leg, she has black fishnets that goes up to her knees. She's wearing black high heels that make her about six inches taller._

_"Shukaku," my voice cold, dead, lifeless._

_She hops to her feet, skipping up to me. She pinches my chin with her pointer finger and thumb - her nails almost digging in my skin. Her touch, though, is cold like a corpse. "Is that any way to treat me?"_

_I didn't even have to think. "Yes."_

_She drops her hands to her side, frowning. "Straight-forward as always, huh?" Her voice is high like a witch but snobby like an annoying cheerleader._

_"..."_

_She rolls her eyes, looking annoyed. Her eyes lock with mine suddenly and I can fee the pure hatred in them. "I don't like that Yuki girl/boy."_

_My arms fold across my chest tightly. "I thought you were asleep." I don't like the way Shukaku says Yuki's name. _

_She grins. But this isn't a cheerful, cute grin that Yuki flashes around all the time- no, this is a deadly, bone-chilling grin. "I wake up from time-to-time."_

_"You don't need to like Yuki, anyways," I state firmly, answering her statement from before._

_Shukaku rests her hand on the side of my face as a chill runs down my spine. "I want her dead."_

_My heart drops to my stomach. "I don't."_

_"I don't really care." Her eyes flicker into a smile, a deadly bone-chilling smile. The smile that scares me the most._

_"I don't really care about your opinion," I respond back. My eyes narrow together and I frown. _

_She pulls her hand all the back towards her head and then swings it, smacking me right across the face. Before I could even respond to that, I'm suddenly on the ground with Shukaku on top of me. She has a handful of my shirt and she slams her fist into my face. "Don't you **DARE** give me that attitude. Do you understand me?"_

_I rest my hands on her small waist, lifting her up in the air and resting her to the side and I get to my feet. "You may be living inside of me, but don't you dare give me instructions of how I live my life. Do **YOU** understand that?"_

_Anger and hatred flickers across her face. Her eyes shut as she breathes in and out slowly to calm herself down. When her eyes flutter back open, a smile is on her face as she lifts one hand and presses it against my face so that I can't even see her. "The dreams you dream, may they be vivid as the frightening life itself and horrible as men slaughter through their comrades." When those words left her lips, she takes away her hand and flicks me in the forehead where I fall to my back and everything turns dark again._

_My eyes flutter open and I can see myself from the outside. I glance around, wondering where I'm at. It's night time and the stars are right above my head, twinkling brightly. The me that I see in front of me is running with a killing aura lurking off of me number two. Me number two is running on the sidewalk and trees are on each side of the sidewalks. Finally, the me number two stops and I notice that me number two is staring at Yuki who is sitting on a bench not that far away. The me number two lifts his right hand up, almost curled up. My head tilts to the side a bit, curious about what me number two is going to do._

_It doesn't take me very long to figure it out when sand began to creep onto Yuki's legs. My eyes widen, terrified as I shoot out my hand. "NO!"_

_But I was too late. The sand engulfs her and the me number two clutches his hand. Her blood splatters everywhere._

I bolt up right with some of my hair attached to my face from cold sweat and my heart pounding hard against my chest. My breathing is jagged, uneven, and my eyes are widen, frightened. I blink a couple of times, noticing how everyone that is in the room is gawking at me curiously. _It was just a dream..._I thought to myself. _Just a dream..._

My eyes flicker to where the clock is and it's a little past eight. Class starts at 8:15. The people who are already in the classroom are still staring at me but I just glare at them and just like I thought, they glance away hurriedly. My hand goes over my heart, clutching a handful of my shirt. My heart is still pounding hard in my chest - it feels like someone is hitting a drum the hardest that they can. I begin taking deep breathes over and over again so that my heart can calm down. It takes awhile to calm down, but it does in the end. When my heart is no longer hurting my chest, I un-clutch the handful of my shirt that's over my heart.

_It really did feel as if I did kill her, as if she actually died right there. _I shuttered at the thought. I can't really imagine a place without Yuki. My eyes swiftly glance to the left where Yuki's desk is at. It's still empty. For some reason, something is telling me to check up on Yuki so that I know that she isn't really dead and it was just a dream. But somehow, I was able to stop myself from doing that.

_Yuki is sleeping, _I told myself. _She was with me the whole night, holding onto my hand tightly. _I bring my hand on top of the desk. _I can still feel the warmth from where Yuki was holding it tightly. It's strange. I could sleep without a nightmare when Yuki's there, but when I'm asleep and she's not there, I get a nightmare like always. Now...why is that exactly? _I shook my head a couple of times, shoving that thought to the back of my head...or so I hoped. _But why is that?_

The bell must have ringed because when I glanced up, I notice Kakashi-sensei already up at the board, doing the attendance. When he gets to Yuki's name, I glance around swiftly from the corner of my eyes.

"Andou Yuki?" Kakashi-sensei calls out again. "Where is Andou Yuki? Does anybody know?"

"Sick," I say.

He seemed to have heard me because he stares straight at me. "What was that?"

Everybody turns their attention towards me now. I ignore their presences and stare right back at Kakashi-sensei. "Yuki is sick."

Kakashi-sensei nods his head once, understanding, and he goes back to the clipboard in his hand, writing something down. He then goes back with the attendance. Without even realizing it, my eyes drifted back to the empty desk that Yuki's suppose to be in.

_It feels weird without her there._

**

* * *

**

**-Yuki-**

I sit up in my bed, yawning loudly and I stretch out my arms over my head. I yawn again and rub my eyes. My head slowly turns to my right where my (new) alarm clock is at. On the alarm clock, it reads:

1:36 PM

My eyes widen, shocked. I scream at the top of my lungs, freaking out. "WHY IS IT SO LATE? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP? NOOO~! I'M LAAAAA~TE!"

I throw the blankets over my legs, swinging my legs off the edge of the bed. When I got to my feet, I freeze, turning my head back at the bed. My head tilts to the side a bit. _Why am I in bed? Wasn't I...?_

"Aha!" I exclaim to myself. "I must have slept waked. Of course!" I smacked myself lightly in the forehead with the palm of my hand.

I scream again with my eyes widening. "This isn't the time to be relaxed! I'm late!" I hurriedly put on my uniform and grabbed my bag and then bolt out of the dorm.

**

* * *

****A/N: Alright! xD**

**This chapter is over, everyone!**

**Sorry that is was kinda late...I was lazy. ^^**

**Please review everyone!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	23. Get To Your Feet! I Dare You!

**A/N: I thought of something funny - or I think it's funny at least. xP**

**So I hope you guys think so as well!**

**(Since my friend told me that Koreans have a different sense of humor than Americans. ^^)**

* * *

-23-

When I get to class, I figure out that it's the drama class. The teacher has left the room for a while and without even thinking, I walk to where Uzumaki-kun is at - he's standing in front of the class, probably planning on doing something. I slip from behind him and rest my hands on his shoulders, making him jump. He twirls around and when he sees that its me, he grins widely.

"YUKI!" He spreads out his arms.

"NARUTOOOOO!" I exclaim and I wrap my arms around his stomach, nuzzling my head in his chest.

He hugs me back but then shoves me away gently. "You pretend that your a teacher, okay?"

I flash him the OK sign and take a couple of steps back.

"Oi!" Uzumaki-kun shouts. "Kiba-kun! Sasuke-kun! Get over here." They listen and when they're standing right in front of him, he leans forward and whispers something to them. They nod their heads once and Mr. Bastard (AKA Kiba) grabs a handful of Sasuke-kun's hair, making Sasuke-kun bow a bit. Uzumaki-kun pretends to hit him and something tells me that I should go.

I walk up to them. "OI! What are you guys doing?"

Uzumaki-kun stops hitting Sasuke-kun right away and bows towards me to be polite. "I'm robbing him," he explains easily.

"Robbing him?" I echo. "What are you doing?"

Mr. Bastard lets go of Sasuke-kun and bows towards me as well. "I'm robbing him as well."

I glance at Sasuke-kun who is trying to walk away. "OI!" I yell and Sasuke-kun twirls around so that he can face me. I walk up to him, grabbing a handful of his hair. "You dumb ass! They're robbing you so why aren't you giving them money? Huh?" I pretend to hit him with my fists.

Sasuke-kun somehow was able to escape through my grasp and I turn to Uzumaki-kun and Mr. Bastard. "Do you have a cigarette?"

Uzumaki-kun digs in his pocket, pretending to bring out a cigarette. "Here you go."

I take the imaginary cigarette. "Thanks, your the best."

"But I don't like cigarettes," Mr. Bastard explains.

I notice Sasuke-kun and I walk up to him, swinging my backpack at him. "WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU SMOKE? GO SMOKE A CIGARETTE!"

"Okay, okay!" He lifts up his hands like he's giving up.

I walk back to Uzumaki-kun and Mr. Bastard with my hands stuffed in my pockets. "What time are you guys going to skip class?"

The both of the shrug their shoulders. "Dunno," Uzumaki-kun says. "Right now?"

I shook my head no. "I'm on duty right now. After I bust some kids for smoking or bullying, I'll come a find you guys. Okay?"

Then nod their heads. "Okay," I agree in unison. I grin widely as our little "play" is done. The students in the class begin hooting and laughing and commenting about us doing another one. My eyes flicker towards Uzumaki-kun and he glances back at me, trying to tell me something. Since I'm incompetent, I don't know what he's trying to say so I just nod my head once, pretending that I do. That may be the only best thing to do.

Uzumaki-kun opens his mouth to declare something, but Kurenai-sensei enters the room, making everybody silent. She glances around swiftly and then stares at Uzumaki-kun, Mr. Bastard, and me. "What are you three doing?"

"Good afternoon," I state and I bow low to show respect.

"Yuki-san?" Kurenai-sensei says. She doesn't even hide the surprise in her voice. "Aren't you sick?"

"Sick?" I echo. My head tilts to the side, puzzled. "Who said that?"

Kurenai-sensei scans the whole room swiftly. "Ah, he must have left. Does anybody know where Gaara went?" Her voice becomes louder on the last part.

_Gaara...? _I thought to myself quietly.

Everyone in the class becomes quiet as I gawk at all of them, confused. I then turn my attention to Uzumaki-kun. _He would definitely not do something like that. _I was wrong, though. Like everybody else, Uzumaki-kun glances to the side with an expression in his face that I don't quite understand. When I looked back at everybody else, they pretend to do something as if they never heard anything.

Something inside me pops as my right eye begins to twitch in anger. "YAH!" I scream and everybody snaps their attention towards me. "She just asked you a question. Where the hell is Gaara?" I didn't even care about how sharp my voice sounded and how some of them flinched.

Someone in the crowd scoffs under their breath. "Who cares. Nobody even likes him anyways. Plus, he's a demon so he isn't welcome here."

A couple of more students agreed. "Yeah, he isn't welcomed here."

"YAH! WHO THE FUCK JUST SAID THAT RIGHT NOW?" I shrieked. My fingers curl into tight fists. "SAY IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! JUST SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Some of the girls' faces pales.

"YAH!" I say even louder (if that's even possible). I walk up to an empty desk and kick to the ground. "Did you guys not hear me? Who the fuck just said that? Stand up right now. GET UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Kurenai-sensei rests one hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Yuki."

I twirl around a bit too sharply. My eyes glare at her darkly. A sudden wave of pain enters my body but I just shove that to the back of my mind. "YAH! Don't tell me to calm down. Why don't you actually act like a teacher? Isn't it your job to make the students here feel safe? To feel welcomed? Then why the hell isn't Gaara feeling welcomed? Huh? Answer that."

She face becomes placid and she doesn't say a word for a few moments. "Calm down, Yuki," she repeats, ignoring what I've said before.

That just makes me feel even more angry. "FUCK!" I scream and I throw my arms in the air. "I don't want to stay in this classroom if people are going to be hypocrites." I twirl around, stomping my way out of the classroom. My fists are still clutched tightly and I loosen them, bringing them to my face. To my surprise, both of my palms are bleeding. I stared down at them, stunned. _I didn't even notice that I was that angry. _

I glance back at my classroom and I can tell that there is hatred in my eyes. _How could I have not noticed how people treated him?_

* * *

**A/N: :) **

**I love how Yuki protected Gaara!**

**So cuuuute! xD**

**Please review everyone~!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	24. Rawr! I AM MOMO!

******A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to write. =.=**

****

**I was in the hospital for a week (don't ask, please. It's quite pathetic)**

**and then my grandma died. TToTT**

**So to get things off my mind, I'm going to write! xD**

**Note: Texting = [Me: blah blah blah]**

**[You: Just get on with the story!]**

**[Me: Okay! I'm sorry! TT 3 TT]**

**[Gaara:...]**

**[Me: GAARA!]**

**[Gaara: *ignores*] **

**[Me: BLEEEEH!]**

* * *

-24-

I walk around the school, wondering where Gaara-kun would be at. _Would he be in a tree? Sometimes he reminds me of a cat. Maybe he's staring up at the sky like how Shikamaru-kun does. No. Gaara-kun wouldn't do something like that. Then maybe he's dancing! Wait...WHAT? Where in the world did I get that? _I shook my head a couple of times to get the thought of Gaara doing the disco out of my mind. _But what would he be doing?_

"STOP IT!" a voice cries out.

My train of thought shatters as I notice a girl with her hair half pink and half blonde white trying to break away from a group of boys. Without even thinking, I bolt over towards them. "STOP IT!" I shout.

The four boys turn to face me. "What do you want?"

When the girl sees me, she quickly hides behind me, her fingers curling around my upper arm. I glance down at her, a bit concerned. "Stay right here, okay?" I say.

She has tears in her eyes as she nods her head yes a couple of times. I make her let go of me and I walk up to the boys. "Can't you see that she doesn't want to do whatever it is that you're trying to do to her? So why can't you guys just leave now?"

The four boys' eyes flicker towards the girl and one of them scoffs under his breath and all of them turn around to leave. When they where completely gone, I twirled around to face the crying girl. I scan her from head-to-foot. She has long hair that goes to the center of her back. Half of her hair is pink and the other is blonde white - it's in two high pigtails. She has pink eyeshadow around her eyes and a lot of black eyeliner but for some reason, it looks really good on her. Her face is like a baby's. She reminds me of a princess.

"Are you okay?" I ask finally.

She has one hand up to her face as she's crying. She shakes her head left-to-right quickly.

"Did they hurt you anywhere?" My head cocks to the side, scanning her from head-to-foot again.

"M-my ankle," she explains, crying even harder. She tumbles to her knees, wiping her tears from the back of her hand.

I twirled around and crouched. "Get on my back. I'll take you to the nurse's office."

"O-okay," she responds and she leaps on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I freeze for a few seconds and then unfreeze.

"What's your name?" I ask and I begin walking towards the nurse's office.

"Momoko but you can just call me Momo." The side of Momo's head rest against my back.

"Alright. My name is Yuki."

* * *

When I finish wrapping Momo's ankle, I get to my feet. "You should be fine now. I'm going to see if I can find the nurse so just sleep until I get her, okay?" I twirl around, ready to leave but Momo stops me. Momo's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back a bit. I twirl around, still in Momo's arms. "Is something the matter?"

Momo glances up at me those large adorable pink eyes. "I want to repay you, Yuki-kun."

I blink a couple of times, taken off guard. "Err...no. It's okay."

"But I have to!" Momo exclaims.

"Fine. Just buy me pocky and I'll be fine with that," I say.

Momo's head shakes from left-to-right. "No." Momo's hand gently touches the side of my face. "I want to give you something more then that."

When Momo's eyes flutter and then leans forward to kiss me, I gently push myself away.

Momo frowns. "You don't like me?"

"It's not that..." I glance to the side.

"Then what?"

My eyes flutter back to Momo. "You're...your a _guy_," I answer flatly.

He frowns even more, sitting back on top of the nurse's bed. He crosses his legs. "How did you figure out?"

I blink a couple of times, surprised. Although, I know that I shouldn't be. Momo's voice is suddenly low like a guys' when before it was all high and cute like a girl's. I shook my head a couple of times to get that thought of my head and I sit beside him. "When you hopped onto my back," I explain. "I felt your balls against my back."

"Ah," he murmurs, nodding his head a couple of times. "Still. I don't like to owe people so lets-"

I interrupt him. "No. I don't want to have sex with you."

His hand creeps on my face. "Why not? You've never had sex with a guy before? It's not that bad, you know. The hole is just tighter. You can pretend that I'm a girl if you like."

I shook my head from left-to-right slowly. "I only want to have sex with someone that I truly love with all my heart." Plus, then you'll figure out that I'm actually a girl.

He scoffs under his breath. "Now _you're_ sounding like a girl."

That's because I am one. "Still. It's true."

He shrugs his shoulders casually. "You're loss."

"I'm pretty sure that it's not." I couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

He grins back at me. "I like you, Yuki-kun. Your pretty cute."

I laugh a bit nervously. "Thank you...?"

He opens his mouth to say something but he gets interrupted. Lady Tsunade barges into the nurse's office, looking out of breath. She points at Momo. "You *gasp* ...Take off *gasp* the girls uniform and wear the boys' *gasp* uniform."

He hops to his feet, sticking out his tongue. "No way!" He twirls around and leaps out of the window.

Lady Tsunade rushes to the window, sticking her head out of it. "GET BACK HERE MOMO!" She curses at him as she watches him get away. Suddenly, she turns to face me. "Yuki."

"Eh?" I blurt. She took me off guard. "What is it?"

"That boy is Momo." She pauses to think. "And he's going to stay in the same dorm as you."

"EH?" I exclaim, my eyes widening.

_Momo is going to be staying in...my dorm?_

**

* * *

****A/N: Alright! ^^**

**Isn't Momo adorable?**

**I really wanted to have a character like him. ^^**

**Please comment everyone~~!**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	25. Surprises! Surprises!

**A/N: Umm...**

**A lot - no, several people have asked me if I had facebook.**

**I do, but I never really go on it. lol.**

**But since more then five people asked for it...I guess I'll tell you what it is...?**

**Just look up my name: Mi Cha Moon. My picture is pink with flying piggies on it. :P**

**And youtube. Actually, I've never had an account before so I just made one. :)**

**It's: xOxBunnyLovexOx **

**For some reason, someone already had xOxPiggyBridexOx. That made me sad. lol. ^^  
**

* * *

-25-

"Um...so who is _that_?" Uzumaki-kun inquires, motions his head towards Momo-kun. Uzumaki-kun, Hyuuga-kun, and Gaara are sitting down on the sofas while I'm standing in front of them with Momo-kun by my side. They're eyeballing him suspiciously.

"Err...this is Momo-kun," I laugh nervously. Why? You ask? It's not that I'm disgusted that he's wearing girl clothes or anything - actually, I'm perfectly fine with that. What's making me nervous is how Momo-kun has his arms locked around mine and his head resting on my shoulder. Plus, Uzumaki-kun and Hyuuga-kun are giving me looks that I don't quite understand. Their like disapproving looks.

"And he's going to be staying in our dorms," I finish, my face flushing crimson red.

"That's a GUY?" Uzumaki-kun exclaims a bit rudely.

"Naruto!" I bark at him. I glare at him evilly and he shuts his mouth right away.

"No, it's okay, Yuki-chan." Momo-kun grins widely at me. "I understand how you probably think that I'm a freak but I don't care because I am me and I won't change that for anyone. Well, maybe for Yuki-chan." He winks, jokingly.

I laugh a bit. He's pretty nice.

"Who is he sharing a room with?" Hyuuga-kun finally inquires.

"Um..."

"I want to share rooms with Yuki!" he pipes up cheerfully.

I glance at him swiftly. "Me?"

"Hm!" He nods his head yes. "I only know you so its common sense, right?" There is something about his voice that makes me think that he has another reason behind it. Or maybe that's just my imagination.

"That makes sense," I murmur quietly. "Okay. You can share rooms with me."

"Alright! Let's go!" He has one fist thrown in the air as he drags me to my room. He didn't even have trouble in finding it either. Plus, when he opened the door, all of his things were already in there. He lets go of me, rushing to the bed and then does a body slams and begin hopping on it like a little kid. "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!"

"What is it?" I ask. I shut the door from behind us and make my way to the bed.

"Let's sleep together!" he exclaims all cute-like.

"EH?" I blurt.

He puffs out his cheeks like a five-year-old. "I don't like sleeping alone at night."

"Oh."

"So can I sleep next to you?" He smiles brightly. "You don't have to worry about me attacking you in the middle of the night or something. Unless you want me to because that's totally fine with me." He winks.

I don't know why, but I burst out laughing from that. "Okay. You can sleep next to me as long as you don't do anything to me."

**-Neji-**

Naruto-kun seems upset about Momo that he's pouting in the living room right now. When Momo pulled Yuki-chan into her room, Gaara disappeared right away. Curious, I walk to the door of her room. I freeze completely when she says, "Okay. You can sleep next to me as long as you don't do anything to me."

I unfreeze and then frown. _She's a girl. Isn't she worried about him finding out that she's a girl? She really needs to be more careful._

For some reason, I feel bit pissed off. My heart is aching, pounding hard in my chest. There is an empty, hollow feeling. I shook my head a couple of times to get that thought out of my head. I turned around and walked away. When I heard her laughing loudly along with Momo, my heart aches even more. It's a very suffocating feeling. A feeling where you know that...Never mind.

**-Yuki-**

"Are you serious?" I exclaim, not believing my ears.

"YUP! I don't lie~~!" he responds back in a sing-song way.

I smile widely. I really like Momo-kun a lot. He's funny. "Okay. I'm going to go shower."

"Do you want me to help you?" he asks.

I laugh at his reply, getting to my feet. "No thanks."

"Okie dokie! I'll keep your bed all warm and fuzzy until you come back!" he calls out happily. He goes under my blankets, wrapping them around him like a sushi roll. I laugh at the sight and grab some clean pajamas.

* * *

That night I slept really well but of course I didn't notice how someone came in. When I woke up the next morning, Momo-kun's arms are wrapped around my stomach, cuddling me. The both of us were lying on our sides and I can feel him against my back. I can feel him breathing lightly on my neck. I broke his grip around me but that just made him wake up. He sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," I say as I get to my feet.

He let's out a yawn. "Yup~! Good morning to you too, Yuki-chan!" He leaps to his feet.

I laugh. "You're still all happy in the morning too?"

"Of course!" he exclaims. "I am a very happy person."

I walk around my bed. "You are indeed. Let's get some breakfast now."

He locks his arm with mine right away. "Okie dokie! What's there to eat?"

"Food," I reply. We leave our room and enter the kitchen place thingy to see Uzumaki-kun eating a bowl of ramyun. There is no surprise in that. Momo-kun makes me sit down (across from Uzumaki-kun) because he tells me that he's going to make me something to eat. He says that he's the master in making the food that he's going to make. He rests a bowl in front of me. Next, he pours hyun mi o gok cereal into the bowl. Then, he pours Soul milk into it. And lastly, he hands me a spoon. When he finished all of this and sat in the seat next to me, I just stared at him for a bit. Without even realizing it, I burst out laughing.

"This is what your best in making?" I ask. "CEREAL?"

He smiles innocently. "No one can compare to me~!"

I begin eating it and Hyuuga-kun walks into the kitchen. Momo-kun jumps to his feet right away, locking his arms with Hyuuga-kun's. You can tell by the expression in Hyuuga-kun's face that he's puzzled and taken off guard. "What do you want?" he finally asks.

"I need to speak to you~!" Momo-kun chirps in a sing-song way.

"Why?" Hyuuga-kun inquires, his eyes narrowing together suspiciously.

He puffs out his cheeks like a little kid. "It's important!"

"Okay...?" The both of them turn around and exit the kitchen.

I watch them curiously, wondering what Momo-kun wants. "Maybe they're friends...?"

**-Neji-**

We enter the living room and I sit down, breaking his locking arms with mine. He just stands in front of me, resting his arms on his waist. A frown creeps along his lips.

"Is something the matter?" I ask when he doesn't say anything.

He falters for a few seconds. "Yuki-chan...She's mine."

That takes me off guard. _She's his...?_ I thought to myself and then it hits me. My head snaps up, gawking at him surprised. _"She?"_

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA! Momo-kun already knows that Yuki's a girl?**

**OMG! lol.**

**Please review everyone~~! ^^**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	26. Kiss the Rain!

**A/N: I have gotten my flu shot some time ago and...I got sick from it! ToT**  
**Ah! I had to go to the hospital again. =.=**  
**Anyways. Gaara-frenzy, your review made me laugh a lot! **  
**I was drinking Soul Milk at the hospital at that time and milk came out of my nose! Haha.**  
**Your reivew made my day. xDDD Actually, everyone who review made my day! ^^ **  
**Thank you~~! ^_^**

* * *

-26-

_"Yuki-chan...she's mine."_

_"SHE?"_

**-Neji-**

"What are you talking about?" I ask calmly, my heart beating quickly against my chest. "Yuki-_kun_ is a _guy _not a girl. I think you got it wrong."

Momo gives me an are-you-serious look. He sighs deeply, looking a bit disappointed. "You don't need to protect her. I already know. Unless...you haven't figured that out yet?"

I glance to the side a bit and then looked him in the eye. "How did you...?"

"Find out that she's a girl?" He tilts his head to the side a bit.

I couldn't speak for some reason so I just shook my head yes slowly.

He locks his fingers together from behind his back and smiles brightly like a girl. "Do you really need to ask?"

I gawk at him dumbfounded.

He shakes his head, disappointed. "Aren't the Hyuuga family suppose to be, like, uber smart?" He sighs deeply, letting his arms drop to his side. "I dress up as a girl for crying out loud. You think that I'm not going to know how a girl acts?" He becomes quiet for a moment. "Plus, I kinda wanted to surprise her yesterday so I snuck in the bathroom while she was taking a shower and I saw her..." His face flushes dark red.

"You saw her naked?" I didn't even hide the surprise in my voice let alone in my face. I then freeze completely as those words left my mouth. Yuki naked...? Nake. Nake? Nake... NAKE? An imagine of Yuki naked pops in my head.

Momo breaks my train of thought by laughing loudly. "You actually like Yuki-chan yourself, don't you?"

I glare at him. "No."

"Then..." he pauses to think and there is a sly grin creeped along his face. "Why is it that your face is red and blood gushing out of your nose."

Taken off guard, I quickly bring my right hand to my nose. I can feel the liquid and as I pull my hand away, I notice how Momo was right. There is blood on the tip of my fingers. I wipe away the blood from my nose with the back of my hand and Momo hands me a tissue. My eyes narrow together suspiciously as I take it, wiping my bloody nose with it.

"Thank you," I reply a bit too sharply than it needs to be.

He just smiles though. "You were thinking of something perverted, weren't you?"

_Right on mark!_

"No!" I respond a bit too quickly.

Momo doesn't believe me. "Neji-chan is truley a pervert!"

I can feel my face heating up in embarrassment. "I'm not a pervert! Aren't you the one that's a pervert!"

"Pervert? Me?" He points a finger at himself innocently.

"Yes you," I snap. "Weren't you the one that peeked at her in the bathroom!"

"Ah. That's right." He drops his hand to his side. It becomes quiet for a moment but then he breaks it. "That's because of my love for her." It could just be my imgination, but I swear that his eyes are sparkling in happiness.

"Love?" My eyes narrow togther. "What love? You've barely known her for a day!"

He shook his head a couple of times, disagreeing. "No," his voice abruptly becomes woeful. "I've known her a lot longer than you have."

"Eh?" I stare at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

His head hangs. "I mean...PACHOU~!" He punches me in the face suddenly and he flashes a peace sign and sticks out his tongue. "That's none of your business!" he exclaims in a sing-song way.

_Silence_

He suddenly points a finger at me, resting his free hand on his waist. "So stay away from Yuki-chan!"

I get to my feet, calming myself down. "Why are you only warning me?"

"Eh?" he blurts, confusion flickering across his face.

I pause to think. "I think...Gaara likes her as well."

"Gaara?" His head tilts to the side.

"Hm."

He pauses to think. "Which one was that again?"

"The one with red hair..." I explain.

"Oh." He falls silent. "How do you know?"

His question makes me pause and think about it. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. I just have a feeling that he does."

"A feeling?" he echoes. "~!"

I blink a couple of times. "What was that?"

He smiles childish. "Gibberish!"

I blink a couple of times again. I walk past him.

"Hey!" he calls out to me. "You better remember! Stay away from Yuki-chan!" I ignore him. He's not much of a threat anyways.

* * *

**-Yuki-**

When I enter the doors of first period, I notice how Gaara isn't there. I frown and leave to look for him. But when I past a certain room, it caught my attention. I opened the door and shut it from behind me. It's an empty room except there is a piano in the middle of it. I walk over to the piano, sitting down on the bench. My fingers touch the cold keys and a memory flashes through my head, sending chills down my spine.

**..::Flash Back::.. **

**(Age Six)**

"It's terrible! How many times do I have to tell you!" shouted sensei he smacks me in the head with a ruler. "Play it again!" he demands.

I shut my eyes, holding back my tears.

"Yuki! Play it again!" Sensei begins hitting me with the ruler.

With shaky, bleeding fingers, I begin playing the piano.

"Louder!" he screams, smacking me again with the ruler. A shock of pain runs through my body like eletricity, but somehow I was able to shove that pain to the back of my head. I chew on the bottom of my lip, trying my hardest not to mess up again. When my finger pressed down on the wrong note, my eyes widen, terrified. In my ear, Sensei whispers, "You must really like to mess up, huh?"

My eyes snap shut tightly as Sensei's hand rubs against my leg. I didn't dare scream, but my tears flooded out of my eyes.

**..::End of Flashback::..**

Without even realizing it, my fingers are flying across the keys. A sweet melody is played and then...I hit the wrong note. A sigh escapes through my lips as I push myself away from the piano. I hate the paino. My memories from it aren't very great. No...They are more like a nightmare. A nightmare that you can never forget.

"You can play the pinao?" a voice that I know so well murmurs.

I jump out of my skin from hearing his voice. I turn my head to see Gaara sitting down on the same bench as me. He's staring hard into the piano as if he's trying to figure out something. Another sigh escapes through my lips. "Hm," I reply. I turn my head back to the pinao, gawking at it.

He becomes silent for a few seconds. "Can you play me a song?" he asks, his voice gentle and warm like Dove Chocolate.

I wanted to say no, but something in my head told me to do so and I listen. "Sure. What song do you want to hear?"

"Play the song you have most confidence in," he murmurs.

"Most confidence in...?" I echo.

_"No! That's not how you play it! Can you not get anything right? You're worthless! Worthless!" _

I shove that memory to the back of my mind. "Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. I'll play Kiss the Rain." I let my fingers drop to the keys, feeling them so that I can get use to them. When I got use to their feel, I began playing. My eyes flutter shut as I can feel my heart beating slowly. I can feel the music go through my body like water slipping through your fingers. In just half the song, I feel Gaara-kun resting his head against my shoulder. A small smile creeps along my lips as I keep on playing.

I finish the song and let my hands drop in my lap. I glance in the corner of my eyes to see Gaara fast asleep. _You're wrong Sensei, even I can touch people by my playing._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: :D I have unfolded a bit of her past! ^^**

**Oh! Everyone should check out the song "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma!**

**It's uber pretty! xDDDD**

**Please review everyone~! **

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	27. A Great Day Turning Into The Worst Day!

****

**A/N: I apologize to everyone that has been waiting for me to write the next chapter!**

**You see...I've been sent to the hospital again.**

**I'm dying.**

**Just kidding. **

**Actually, there is something wrong with me so the doctors are trying to figure out what it is.**

**But since hospitals remind me of people dying, I've been telling people that I'm dying.**

**When I told me friends that I'm dying, they all laughed at me! =.=**

**Oh. And someone (you know who you are!) had sent me a message, asking me the most ridiculous question ever!**

**It was: If you could cross the street and then trip over a banana, what animal would you like to be?**

**I was like, "WTF! What the- what kind of question is that?"**

**Sigh. I love people. :)

* * *

**

-27-

A couple of weeks pass like shutting your eyes and then opening them again. How does that even make sense? I'm not even sure. Haha. Momo-chan and I were/are shopping since it's the weekend. Like always, Momo-chan is dressed up in girl's clothes. He's wearing a puffy pink dress that I would never and I mean NEVER go near with high knee-length white socks and then black adorable Mary-Jane shoes. He's...more girly than I am.

We walk around the streets with our arms linked. We've been through so many different stores, got kicked out of seven stores, and we had an eating contest. We were eating sweetes so, of course, I won. It was twelve against ten. He was close but I was the best. Ho! Ho! Ho! In one of the stores, Momo-chan found something interesting, he thought it was interesting at least, and I guess that he decided to make some kind of potion. It turned black and then exploded. So now there is a burned black spot in the middle of a random street. (Momo-chan and I ran our asses away before we could actually get into any trouble or even notice us.)

So we are now in a park, lying on the grass and staring at the clouds. We just HAD to have a "Shikamaru moment".

There is a plastic bag between the both of us filled with candy. I have a strawberry flavor lollipop in my mouth - Momo is chucking down small chocolates as if he's drinking water. I'm going to laugh at him once he chokes on it.

He suddenly turns to his side, gawking at me.

I go to my side, gawking at him confused. "What is it?" I inquire.

"I just noticed something," he says.

I wait for him to explain what he's even talking about but he doesn't. "What?"

"You're wearing a lot of red."

I blink a couple of times, not knowing what exactly to think. I then glanced down at myself, noticing how he's actually right. I have red skinny jeans on and a short sleeved blood red shirt on that has a random question mark in the center of it. I flicker my eyes back at Momo-chan. "That is because...I'm a red blood cell today?"

"A red...blood...cell...?" he echoes confused.

"Yes," I prompt, flashing a huge smile.

He pauses to think. "Aren't blood cells white?"

I shook my head a couple of times, disagreeing with him. "No. They're red."

"No, I'm pretty sure that they're white."

"No," I reply firmly.

"Yes," he responds, his eyes narrowing together.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

He bursts out laughing, pointing a finger at me. "Hahaha. You just agreed with me."

I blink a couple of times, puzzled and then realized how he's right. My face flushes red. "No!" I sit up, folding my arms across my chest and twirled to face him.

He sits up as well and turns to face me, hugging his legs to himself. A wide smile creeps along his face. "Sweetie, your wrong."

Startled, I blink quickly a couple of times. "Sweetie? I'm a guy!"

"Of course." He smiles widely and so does his eyes.

"And by the way, you're totally wrong. Blood cells are red."

He shook his head. "No, they're white."

_Stubborn bastard! _"Fine!" I exclaim. "I'll even prove it to you that blood cells are red!" I dig into my pockets and brought out my phone. I dail Neji's number and then bring it up to my ear.

It rings once.

Then twice.

Then three-

"Hello?" Hyuuga-kun inquires. You can hear the tiredness in his voice.

I blurt out my question, almost yelling it. "YAH! BLOOD CELLS ARE RED, RIGHT?"

_Silence_

"Um...blood cells can be both red and white-"

I interrupt him. "Shut up stupid smart person! I never ask your opinion!" I shut my phone and shove it back into my pocket.

"So..." Momo-chan begins. "I'm right?"

I snap my head to his direction. "No. Your not. He said that they're red so you're wrong! Bleh!" I stuck out my tongue, attempting a five-year-old.

He blinks a couple of times. "Yup. Sure. Whatever you say."

I open my mouth to respond to that but my phone begins ringing, interrupting me. I slide it out of my pocket and flip it open, clicking on send and then bringing it to my ear. "Yo. What's up?"

"Gaara!" gasps Naruto. My body completely freezes when I heard Gaaa's name. "Hurry! Come to the hospital! Gaara's hurt!"

I hang up the phone, stuffing it back in my pocket. My eyes are widen and I glance around, completely confused. _Gaara's in the hospital? _I thought to myself. _Why would Gaara be in the hospital? _My mind makes everything around me seem like a dream. Like everything around me is spinning. I don't even remember getting to my feet. I don't even remember running. The only thing running through my head is: _Gaara's hurt!_**

* * *

****A/N: Gasp! :O **

**What could have happened to Gaara?**

**Haha. Actually I know~~! ^^**

**Oh. And you guys are probably going to be mad when you read the next chapter!**

**Hehe. :)**

**I have a feeling that you guys will. :P**

**Anyway, please review! :D**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	28. EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

******A/N: Hola!**

****

**I do not know any Spanish at all whatsoever! xDD**

**Okay! So the reason why this chapter is late because I've been editing it and having it actually make sense! xD**

**Plus, I'm an uber slow typer. -_-**

**Do you guys want to know something?**

**I think that writing in English is hard. How? You ask?**

**In Korea, we have verb first.**

**It so confusing. TT 3 TT**

* * *

-28-

"Is Gaara okay?" I inquire, my heart pounding hard against my chest.

Uzumaki-kun takes my wrist, pulling me away from the nurse I just asked. The both of us quickly enters Gaara's hospital room. I quickly rush to his side when I see him. Gaara's eyes are shut and it doesn't even look like he's even breathing. I sit in the chair beside his bed, his hand in mine. Uzumaki-kun stands right behind me. I turned only my head to face him. "What happened to him?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure. The doctors won't even tell me."

I nod my head once, understanding. My attention goes back to Gaara. I study him, wondering what had actually happened. His left arm is bandaged up and there are multiple of bruises and scratches on his pale creamy white skin. Seeing him like this and my heart drops to my stomach, I swear. Tears begin to weld up in my eyes and I didn't stop them. They pour out of my eyes. I hug myself, sobbing even harder. My heart hurts. It really does. It feels like someone stole it and is stabbing it multiple of times.

Uzumaki-kun grips around one of my wrist, twirling me around so that my head is in his chest. He pats me on the back carefully, letting me cry. I snake my arms around his stomach, burying my face into his chest. Being against Uzumaki-kun's chest, I can feel and hear his heart pounding hard in his chest but I don't pay much attention to it.

I stayed the night at the hospital - Gaara hasn't woken up yet so how can I? My heart aches terribly and the worst thing is how I don't even understand why. It isn't even a big dead either. I mean, Gaara is still breathing and alive...so why does it hurt so much? I don't understand. I really don't understand. Uzumaki-kun has left to sleep at his house. Another day passes and Gaara's still not awake. People have came by to see how he was. Several people actually. Soon, Gaara's whole room is filled with flowers and chocolates so that he can get better. On the second night where Gaara is still unconscious, I begin to drift in and out of conscious. The last person to visit Gaara because visiting hours will be over, is Temari-chan, Gaara's oldest and only sister.

"Hey, Yuki," Temari says with a gentle voice. "You should go home and sleep. You look terrible."

I swiftly glance at her. I'm hugging my legs to myself, the bottom of my chin resting on top of my knees. "Nah. I'll pass. And anyway, I'm not tired at all."

Her eyes narrow together, studying my face. You can tell by her facial expression that she's doubting me but she sighs, letting it go. "Go to bed when you can, okay?"

"Sure," I answer dully. Over the two days, I became friends with Temari-chan...kinda. She's not that bad - she's only two years old than me.

With another sigh, she says her goodbye and shuts the door from behind her. I can hear her foot steps fading away. I gawk at the still sleeping Gaara. Although he's injured, he looks so peaceful. Is that strange to say? The paleness in his face has more life in it, I noticed. When he was first here, his skin color was a sickly pale. Most people didn't notice it but I did since I know him pretty well...ishly.

My eyes flutter shut and when I opened them back up, I realized that I slept for a bit. How? You ask? I have that drowsiness in my body. I feel even tired than before. What woke me up, though, was the vibration in my pants pocket. It felt weird, like someone was electrifying me. I brought my phone up, my body feeling groggy. I flip it open with one hand, pressed the "send" button and brought it up to my ear.

"H-hello?" my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and swallowed my own spit to make my throat less dry.

"Yuki?" my mother says. You can hear the concern in her voice.

I cleared my throat once more before answering. "Yeah. What's up?" A yawn escapes out of my mouth. I can feel my eyes watering. I blinked a couple of times to get rid of that feeling.

"Did I just wake you up?" Her voice becomes more calm.

"Hm," I reply, a yawn slipping from my lips.

"Where are you? Your dorm room?" she asks.

"Nope." I popped the "p". "I'm in the hospital...visiting a friend," I finished off so that she doesn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh." The line suddenly becomes quiet. So quiet that I can hear her soft, low breathing. She's probably thinking about something. No doubt. Seconds pass and then she clears her throat, indicating that she's going to say something now. "Let's hang out?" You can hear the question in her voice clearly.

I smiled, showing no teeth. I inhaled deeply and for some reason I can't imagine why, my lungs are aching. I glance at Gaara swiftly seeing that he's still sleeping. Something in my head screamed for me to go. Or at least a loud whisper. "Sure. Why not?"

Although I can't even see her right now, I can tell that she's smiling widely. "Great!" she pipes up cheerfully and I couldn't help but laugh at her childish happiness. "Let's go to the ice-cream store then. I'll buy you Blue Moon Ice-cream."

When she said ice-cream, that caught my interest. "With lots of sprinkles?" I almost shout in happiness.

She laughs, amused by my question. "With extra, _extra _sprinkles."

"Sweet!" I leap to my feet, shooting my free hand into the air excitedly. "I'll be there soon!" I hanged the phone before she could say something and I bolt out of the room, excited to have Blue Moon Ice-cream with extra, _extra_ ice-cream.

It didn't take me very long to get to the local ice-cream store. About maybe five minutes to the max? I ran there, forgetting to breathe sometimes. My mother was already there, sitting in one of the booths with a large bowl of Blue Moon Ice-cream with extra, extra sprinkles and a purple spoon on the side. There is another bowl of ice-cream too - strawberry cheese cake, Mom's favorite. I slip in the booth chair across from her, almost leaping out of the seat. She shoves the large bowl of ice-cream in front of me.

"It's good to see you," Mother states, trying to hold back her laughter. She fails though once I dig into the large bowl of Blue Moon Ice-cream. I mean, how can you eat ice-cream so calmly? I mean, I definitely can't.

"Mmmmm!" I cried out happily. "This...is so...good!" I say, stuffing my mouth with the ice-cream. The coldness runs down my throat and it feels good. It feels great.

My mother lets me eat the ice-cream happily in silence for several minutes. She clears her throat to get my attention but I ignore it at first, wanting to eat more of the amazing ice-cream. I mean, I feel like I'm in heaven. Wouldn't you if your eating ice-cream? Mother clears her throat a couple of more times and this time, I glance up at her.

"What?" I ask, resting the purple spoon back in the bowl.

"How have you been? You look awful!" she exclaims. It didn't matter that she said it that loud because it's about...My eyes flicker to the clock that's on the other wall. It reads that it's only three in the morning. Yup. There isn't a single person in here. Well, maybe the one couple sitting in the table across the room. But it doesn't seem like they care about what we're talking about. They look so engrossed with each other.

"I do?" I ask, not even hiding the surprise in my voice or face.

She nods her head and then she studies me as if I were an interesting experiment. "Who were you visiting in the hospital?"

I leaned back into the booth chair, dropping both of my hands into my lap. My heart drops when I think about Gaara - especially that pale sickly look that was on his face. The bruises and scratches. The bandaged arm...

"Yuki?" my mother says, breaking my train of thought.

I blink. Twice. "Oh. Gaara. I've told you about him before."

"Gaara?" she echos. She thinks for a few seconds. "Ah! The demon boy, wasn't it?"

"Hm." I nod my head once.

_Silence_

"Does he know that your a girl?" she asks, her chocolate brown eyes suddenly sparkling in excitement.

I shook my head slowly left-to-right. "Nope. Not at all. Why?"

Disappointment flickers across her face. "What a shame. Then does he like you?"

I blink. Twice. "Uh...yeah? I'm friends with him, you know."

"No, no, no! I mean, more then a friend," she explains lightning fast.

I frown, my eyebrows squishing together. "No...Why...?"

She chews on the bottom of her lip out of habit. "How do you feel about him then?"

"Eh?" I blurt, wondering if I heard her right.

"How do you feel about him?" she repeats herself. You can hear the bit of impatientness in the edge of her voice.

I falter before answering. "Well, he's a good friend of mine. I mean, he always ignoring me and doesn't ever talk and is antisocial. To put it simple, he's Mr. Stupid, rude dude, stays away from society red headed jerk-face psycho job thingy!" I fold my arms across my chest tightly, nodding my head once.

Mother startles me but laughing. "You two are really close it seems."

"No, not really," I say.

She pauses to think. "I think that your in love with him, though."

"Eh?" I blurt. "W-what?" Did she just say that I'm in love with...Gaara?

* * *

**A/N: Meep. I'm tired so I'm going to go sleep now. ^^**

**Oh. And before I forget, I lied when I said that you guys wouldbe mad in this chapter - it's going to be the next chapter. xDDD**

**I promise this time. Lol. :)**

**Please review everyone~~~**

**xOxPiggyBridexOx**


	29. Importantance if that's a word xP

**०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം**

Hello everyone! x3  
It's me, xOxPiggyBridexOx (_I just changed my name thingy to dearMINA_)  
So, as you can probably already tell, this is an author's note!  
And, **THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!  
**How? You guys ask? Simple.  
I want your guys oppinions. :/

You see, I'm debating whether or not to delete this story, or (_yes, there is an or! But keep reading! It's important! xP_)  
re-edit this entire story and change it up a bit.  
But I want to know your guys oppinions. ^^;;  
To anyone that's still reading this, of course. Btw, thank you for not giving up on this story. ^^

I shall give you a cookie. Not really but uh... ohmygosh!  
Lookie! It's a flying octopus with a three-headed dino that has a green tummy!  
... Wow you actually believed that? xP

Erm...yeah! Tell me your guys oppinion please!  
It's extremely important to me!

Thanks!

**०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം**


	30. Importanances Part 2!

.

०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം

Hello everyone! x3  
I think that I have stalled enough...don't cha agree? xD

First off, I want to thank everyone in taking their time in messaging me. ^^  
Thanks a bunch~ ^w^  
Most of you guys think that I should continue on and just re-edit the entire thing.  
I'm gonna do that. :D  
I decided on it, and I got this **EXTREMELY** good idea!  
This story idea is going to change a bit, but don't worry...not too much. ^^  
So I really advise you to re-read this entire story once I get it all edited. :3

At the moment, I have uploaded the first chapter again.  
So go check it out!  
Right now! Do it! xD  
I changed it up a bit...and I really like how I wrote it. :3

Also, check out some of my newer works that I uploaded! xP  
**Demon Mine** and **Teach Me the Equation for Love  
**Those two are my new stuff. :3

My dearest fans, I truly thank you for not giving up on this story!

Thanks!

०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം


End file.
